A Nation is Formed
by Adere
Summary: "He knows you will be our King." He said softly. The wind carried a soft breeze that caressed their faces and filled the void that had been left when the future King had stopped singing. He raised a crown weaved of the vine and autumn leaves and placed it on the king's head. "You will be our King," he said softly, "King of Greenwood the Great." T for violence and some dark themes.
1. We Need a King

**This used to be in _One Song at a Time_ however I wanted people to be able to read this without knowledge of the other stories. _One Song at a Time_ will focus on side stories that have to do with Almiel, Legolas, and Thranduil in the Third Age, mostly after Almiel's birth.**

**Disclaimer: For this story, I have made disclaimer before in reference to why I chose Thranduil over Oropher. I did a little more research and I found the reference to Oropher in _Unfinished Tales_. However, in _Lord of the Rings_ Appendix B, like I mentioned before I found this****:**_"but before the building of the Barad-dur many of the Sindar passed eastward, and some established realms far away, where their people were mostly Silvan Elves. Thranduil, king in the north of Greenwood the Great, was one of these."_** This is mentioned under the timeline of the Second Age. In Unfinished Tales, Oropher is only mentioned on three pages, and when his name is mentioned in the Index it is asterisked to show that he is never mentioned in any work Tolkien himself published. In The Peoples of Middle-Earth there is another timeline of the Second Age, where again Tolkien makes reference to Thranduil as establishing Greenwood the Great: **_"Remnants of the Telerian Elves (of Doriath in ancient Beleriand) establish realms in woodlands far eastward, but most of these peoples are Avari or East-Elves. The chief of these were Thranduil who ruled in the north of Greenwood the Great beyond Anduin…"_** In my opinion, Tolkien had two different versions of the events and that he chose to publish the version with Thranduil. It is my opinion based on my own personal experience with writing, and this story goes with that conclusion. I do love a good Oropher story, however, and it gives a good emotional background to Thranduil's story. After all that, I am saying this once, guess what? I don't own Tolkien's stuff.**

**_A Nation is Formed_**

_We Need a King_

c. 750 SA (Second Age) Lindon

"Some of our kin have actually been united and settled in the woods south of here, it's now called lothlórien. They are being governed by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Idhrenion said. He was one of the oldest Silvan Elves alive in Ennor, they who had wandered the land far and wide while no one else had. "The rest of us still have yet to find a place to call home, even though out of all our kin we have lived here the longest."

The other Elf, Daugion sighed. "And who would unite us? None of those who would want a united nation want to be ruled by a Noldor. They believe that those who have been to Valinor and consider themselves High-Elves are rather lofty and look down on us."

"It does not have to be a Noldor, what of one of our own people?"

"We have been trying to unite our people for a very long time, to no avail." Daugion

"That leaves little option then." Idhrenion said dryly. They walked slowly, lost in their own thought.

"Maybe not," Daugion said, turning suddenly. "What of the Sindarin, they are High-Elves yes, and they are descended from Noldor yes, but none of them have been across the Sea. Most are more inclined to us than the others."

"Which of them will come? All of them are happy and comfortable in Lindon, under the care of Gil-galad High King of the Elves of the West. Some have even happily settled in Eregion where they have mithril to keep them comfortable. Which of these comfortably settled Sindarin will uproot themselves to unite us?"

"I do not know, but it is an option." Daugion replied softly.

"In either case, will any of them understand us? We have love for Ennor, not love for the Sea as they do."

"What of that warrior?" Daugion suddenly said, stopping in his tracks. "The one who saved one of the Eagles not that long ago! Did he look down on us? Hardly, and he even admired us at one point for our oneness with this earth."

"Thranduil?"

"That's it, perhaps he could rule us."

"His parents have returned to Valinor, who's to say he will not join them?" Idhrenion said, pessimistic.

"It is a risk, to be sure, but I think we should at least ask him."

"We shall discuss it with the other leaders that we do have… Then perhaps we shall write to him."

Daugion smiled. "As you say," he said.

* * *

"Thranduil… I think that is a good choice. He is most assuredly strong enough to lead us, but is he wise enough?" Tawarthion asked.

"We are already none for being rather eccentric are we not? What does it matter?" Suiadan asked.

"Eccentric or not, it matters because he will be leading us."

"Arphenion is right. First we must ask someone else, Gil-galad perhaps, or his charge, Elrond." Tawarthion said.

"I agree." Daugion responded and soon a chorus of agreement fluttered through the cave in which they met.

"We now have a possible leader, but no position for him to fill. Is he to be like Galadriel and Celeborn, Lady and Lord? Will he simply be the head of a Council? More of a governor, or will he…?" Arphenion started but was interrupted by Tawarthion.

"I think he should be King."

"King? Why king?" Now a chorus a surprise and reluctance spread through them.

"Because," Tawarthion started, speaking slowly, "Our people have been scattered and not united for a very long time. We have little cultural identity as a whole, almost none. If we are doing this, a king would give the people a symbol. Once we actually have a king, and we decide on a land in which to settle, we will be a long way toward having a national identity." There was silence for a while and then Daugion spoke.

"Yes, I think that is actually a good idea. Arphenion, Tawarthion, Idhrenion, Suiadan, and myself will go to Lindon. If we find Thranduil a good choice, we will either write or speak to him then. The rest of you spread the word, this may be happening rather soon, and quickly."

Murmurs of assent filled the cave, so far, all was well.

* * *

The five of them travelled as swiftly as possible toward Lindon. There, they requested a meeting with Elrond and the High King Gil-galad. They were led to a small meeting room, which ended up being a low table with pillow cushions seated around it. They stood and bowed as Gil-galad entered and then they were all seated again. As they did, Gil-galad eyed them curiously.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"We have decided it is time for uniting our people." Tawarthion "As such we need a leader."

Gil-galad smiled slightly. "I suppose you want me to find such a person? There are a few that come to mind, however…"

"My Lord," Arphenion interrupted, "forgive me, but we have already chosen a candidate. We have come seeking whether you think he is suitable." Elrond and Gil-galad both looked slightly surprised.

"And who might that be?" Elrond asked.

"Thranduil," they answered. Shock mirrored on both the nobles' faces. Then they both became thoughtful.

"Thranduil… he is a great warrior, that is true. He is one of my generals. But… Are you sure? He is… somewhat rash for an Elf. He carries more passion than most of us… when he is angered, he becomes unmanageable. Though… he can still be wise. He is somewhat young, but he has years behind him. He's just… not who I would have picked. Why him?" Gil-galad asked.

"He may be all those things," Tawarthion answered, "but sometimes leaders have to take risks. He will gain wisdom as we go, as will we. Passion can be a good thing, particularly if he becomes passionate about uniting us. I am not saying he will for sure, but that he could. He has saved an Eagle before and that is a great symbol to our people. He does not look down on us, he can be one of us." Gil-galad remained silent for a minute.

"I do not know if he is…"

"I think he is a good choice." Elrond suddenly said, making everyone look at him with shock. "He is used to leading people as a general. Also, if he did not have any wisdom or leadership capability, you never would have made him a general." He paused. "Besides, as a Sindarin, as long as you keep him away from the Sea and keep him from being run through with a sword, he will never have an urge to Sail. We are friends, he and I, and he has lately revealed to me that he is feeling restless in Lindon. He feels that he is supposed to be elsewhere on Ennor, but he knows not where. This may be what he has been feeling." Elrond smiled then. "Anyway, if he ever actually decides to do something about it, there will soon be a wedding. Lady Oiolairë, I believe, has a strong ability to calm Thranduil, perhaps if you choose him, she will even keep him from committing overly rash decisions."

Gil-galad, though at first almost scared of Elrond's outburst (he could never be sure what Elrond would say) became silent and emotionless toward the end. The other five, however, grinned. "Looks like we have a leader, if he accepts." Daugion said.

"Yes, I suppose the loss of one of my generals will not cost me overly much." Gil-galad sulked. "You never said, or have you even thought about it, what kind of a leader he will be. The head of a Council I think…"

"We have already selected that as well." Arphenion said. "Tawarthion was the one who gave us the perfect position, at least the way he explained it."

Tawarthion blushed slightly. "Yes, well, we decided a king would suit us best." Gil-galad looked even more shocked now. Elrond wondered how much shock in this hour he could take.

"A king? Are your people truly prepared for a king?"

"Well, we believe," Daugion started.

"You realize his word will be law, no matter the cost? A king will collect taxes? Will take your sons for war, and your daughters for servants? He will make demands, declare war, summon people, all at the drop of his finger. He will be royalty, his bloodline will forever be your ruler. He will have absolute authority… and you can do nothing."

The five Silvans were sobered, but their eyes remained determined. "Do you say that as a King, or a subject?" Tawarthion asked. Gil-galad blinked once, his mouth opening. "It does not matter, but you simply do not understand. Our people have been scattered. We are trying to make a nation out of a divided people. Yes, he may do things we do not like. Yes, he word will be law." He paused. "However, we _need_ that. We need a ruler with power, yes, even absolute power. If we chose simply a Council, all of the members would be vying for their own power. It would be nothing but endless debates and arguments. If we simply made him a noble, a lord or governor perhaps, no one would listen to him. Everyone would be fighting for their own power. From the highest noble to the lowest peasant. Anyone could make themselves king. We would fall apart before we had begun to stand. A king can, and will, hold us together, give us identity."

Gil-galad and Elrond sat quietly, thinking over their words. "Well," Elrond finally said, "I now get a feeling that your nation will end up being the birth place of a great people." He paused. "You have certainly thought this through. Shall we write to the general?" He asked, looking to his King. Gil-galad finally nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we shall. Where will you await his answer?"

"We will set up our camp Eastwardly, about a half a day ride from here." Idhrenion said.

"Very well, after you sign the request, you may go."

* * *

The sun was making its final descent when Thranduil got the message. He had been watching his troops train, eyeing them carefully. "Faster! They will not be standing around, waiting for you to kill them!" Was what he had been saying when the royal messenger rode up to him. Thranduil took the sealed letter seemingly impassive, but confusion glittered through his eyes. The Elf who delivered it simply pressed his hand to his chest and remounted his horse and rode away. Thranduil had then looked at the sun where he found it sinking.

"Training dismissed," he called, "We resume at daybreak." He cleaned himself quickly and then headed to his house. He sat at his study and flicked the letter open. Inside were two sheets of paper. He pulled them out, but the King's seal and signature on the second caught his eye.

His eyes scanned it, but his heart refused to believe it. As the realization sunk in, his fingers started shaking and he shut his eyes once. _Why?_ He thought. Abandoning the rest of the letter, he stood and practically ran from his house. He found Elrond sitting quietly in a garden reading a book. Thranduil started to walk up to him, and then hesitated, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I guess you got the letter?" Elrond said, putting his book to the side and standing to greet Thranduil.

Thranduil's hand shook slightly. "Why does he wish to cast me aside?" His voice was a whisper, carefully being kept from breaking and showing weakness.

Elrond sighed. "You did not read the other part of the letter did you?"

"O-Other?" Thranduil stuttered, all efforts toward his dignity forgotten. "What could it say?"

Elrond stepped closer to the frightened Elf and clapped him on the shoulder. "The order is an option for you to decide, not a command. I suggest you return home and read the rest of the letter for yourself. You have a meeting with the King tomorrow morning, your troops will be joining mine."

Thranduil hesitated. "But…"

Elrond never gave him a chance to finish. "It will be okay, I promise. Just read the letter."

Elrond finally convinced the General to take his leave and return home. As he left, Elrond chuckled slightly. _King Thranduil… What a man to choose… I'm not quite sure they know what they are getting into… Oh well, it will be amusing for the rest of us. _Little did he know how unamusing he would find it later, when he was Lord of Imladris himself.

* * *

_General Thranduil,_

_A delegation of Silvan Elves came to me earlier today. They are forming themselves into a nation, and have requested that you be their leader- more specifically their King…_

Thranduil's eyes went wide and for a moment his heart might have stopped beating. He scanned the line again, to make sure he was not seeing things, and then continued slower than before.

_It was quite a surprise for all of us. They gave us no warning. We spoke, and ended up deciding you were a good choice after all. You have Elrond to thank for that. Come and meet with me at daybreak to discuss this. Enclosed is a release from the army if you so choose, it only requires your signature. Listed below are the signatures of those who requested your leadership. Take your time to decide. We will speak soon._

_High King Gil-galad _

_Idhrenion Daugion _ _Tawarthion Arphenion Suiadan_

_p.s. you saw the other note first, did you not? – Elrond. _

Thranduil dropped the letter into his lap and stared for a long while at the fire burning in his study. _Me… King…_ In the back of his mind, it made sense. He had been restless for a while. He had always wanted to lead, it was why he pursued becoming a general in the first place. He was a warrior, a good one at that, and he had no ties keeping him in Lindon, except one. _Oiolairë… _

He then jumped as he heard her voice right beside him.

"My dear, if you plan to court me, you might as well show yourself outside your training fields and study more than once a day." Oiolairë said, grabbing him on the shoulders from behind and leaning over him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and laughed softly.

"I am sorry, my dear, I am distracted."

"That much is obvious, you did not notice when I walked right in the door." Oiolairë teased. "But what is it that distracts my love's mind from me?" Thranduil, still smiling slightly, turned his chair slightly so she was now facing him.

"My dear, nothing much can distract you from me, you remain too close to my side." He did, however, pick up the letter as he did so. "But if you must know, you know I have been restless here, and I…"

"Oh, Thranduil, we have discussed this, and we have nowhere else to go."

Thranduil sighed. "I know, but that is not true anymore." When Oiolairë became silent, he continued. "Ever since Galadriel and Celeborn settled Lórien, other Elves have been looking for a new home as well."

"You wish to join them?"

"No," he answered.

"Then where are you thinking of going?" She asked. Here Thranduil hesitated. Oiolairë sighed and pressed her hand to his chest. "If we are to eventually make this work, you must tell me what is troubling you."

"The Silvan Elves who did not join them have asked for a leader."

"Indeed?" Oiolairë and Thranduil's eyes met and she seemed to know what he was thinking. _You think it is your duty to lead them?_

"I do not know…" He said. "I did not ask to lead them, they chose me and requested I say yes… and become their King." Oiolairë stared at him in shock for a few minutes.

"King?" She finally asked.

"Yes," Thranduil answered, handing her the letter. "That is all I know." He admitted. "Gil-galad has requested my presence tomorrow, at daybreak."

"Will you accept the offer?" She asked.

"It is tempting, yes, but I am worried that I am not fit. I know some of the reasons why they asked me, being a general one of them, but I worry I am not wise enough for the job. I worry that I would tear them apart instead of unify them."

"Wisdom comes with learning," she said. "You will all be going through this together, and I think that the fact they chose you should be good enough for you to at least strongly consider this. Besides all that, I know how you have been feeling of late, and perhaps it is a sign."

Thranduil sighed. "When did you get so smart?" He asked.

"Since I started courting you, I had to get smarter so I could be the wisdom of this relationship."

He narrowed his eyes while she laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Well, since you seem to be so sure, if we do this, will you marry me before we go?" He asked, now speaking softly.

Oiolairë's eyes sparkled. "I am delighted you finally got around to asking after all these fifty years."

"I am sorry, I did not know you were so eager." He teased back.

"Well, for one, you avoided me like the plague at first... and then you have not asked my father."

"Unfortunately, my love, both of our parents are not here." He finished. "I would ask yours first if I could. Besides," he started, his eyes twinkling, "I only avoided you because I did not know if my love was requited or not."

Oiolairë sighed. "You do know how to persuade me." She said. Then she cocked her head. "I suppose you could ask someone else."

"Who?" Thranduil asked again. "You are long grown and capable of answering for yourself."

"Oh? And when we have a daughter? Will you say the same to her or her suitor when she is only a millennia old?" Thranduil sighed.

"That will be different. By then I will have a painful reputation so that the ellon who wants to court our daughter will have no option but to go through me."

"Ah, so what is this painful reputation you intend on having?"

"I do not know yet, I shall have to think on it." He said. Then he paused. "In the morning I will meet with Gil-galad, and then I shall go to the delegation of Silvan Elves and see if they'll accept me, and to see if I feel like it is what I am supposed to do. Whenever I return we shall marry, and then once we settle on a location, we shall establish our realm." He said.

Oiolairë smiled. "It is a deal then, My King." He smiled.

"Not yet," he said, kissing her once more.

* * *

Gil-galad awaited Thranduil in his private meeting room. He sighed, still not entirely sure Thranduil was the best choice for the job. The Silvans had explained their positions, yes, but he was still not convinced Thranduil would make a good king. _Elrond could have been chosen._ He thought.

He had implied the same to Elrond after the Silvans left. Elrond had only given him a small smile and shook his head. "I am a Noldor, remember? They do not want a Noldor as their King."

That much was true, and if he had only Sindarin elves to choose between, he would choose Thranduil as well. _I suppose we will find out._ It was then that he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. Thranduil entered the room, bowing from the waist, before Gil-galad motioned for him to sit.

"I assume you read the whole letter?" he asked. Thranduil nodded, face impassive. _Well, at least he has a good politician's face._ "What do you think?" He asked.

Thranduil hesitated. "Why me?" He finally asked.

"They gave me several reasons. One, they do not want a Noldor, they think that the Noldor look down on them. They want one of the Eldar, but not one of their own. You are a Sindarin. You were the only one they thought would be convinced to move out of your home. They knew you were a good general, a good warrior. They only needed to be assured by I or Elrond as to your wisdom." Gil-galad paused. "It seems as if one of the biggest reasons your name even came up was because of your mission where you helped save the Eagle. It seems they were convinced that meant you were as in love with Ennor as they were."

Thranduil remained quiet. Gil-galad tried to study the man before him, but he remained emotionless, eyes downcast, lips resting on the top of his fingers. He was obviously deep in thought.

"If you so choose, once everyone is all in agreement, you will then all decide on a location, and then all the other things that make a nation a nation: coat of arms, flag, banner, and other such things." He then continued in a lower voice. "I know you might want to say yes, but I warn you, instinct tells me this will be no walk in the park. It will be hard, uniting a divided people is never easy. Whatever location you choose, there may be wars, and there will be Elves who try to gain your power for themselves. Do not think this will be in any way easy."

"No one said any road was easy." Thranduil said softly when he finished. "If they think I can do this, the only person that needs convincing is myself. I will meet with them, and form an opinion from us being together, not just from talking to you. I thought about this all night long, and on my way here. I cannot decide simply listening to everyone's advice. You say no, my lady says yes, Elrond says nothing, and these five Silvans have already decided they want me."

"So, what do you want?"

"I have been restless, that is true… but… King… I do not know." Thranduil then became silent once more.

"Go," Gil-galad finally said, "they are waiting for you half a day's ride east. Elrond will take over your troop until everything has been decided." He hesitated, and then spoke again. "If it makes you feel any better, I will be most disappointed to lose you."

Thranduil only lifted an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

* * *

Thranduil was approaching the camp the Elves had set up. As he got closer, a sense of anticipation and apprehension settled on top of him, as if something in the fate of the world was settling upon him. The Elves heard him approaching and were now watching him ride closer. Something about it made him nervous. He stopped his horse further away and swung off, going to the Elves on foot. They seemed very conscious about Noldor looking down on them, and approaching them as equals, at least for now, was at least the respectable thing to do.

The Elves seemed to appreciate it too, for they all exchanged a glance after he dismounted.

"My Lord," they all said, placing their hands on their hearts. He inclined his head to them.

One of them then stepped forward, "I can guess you have received the request?"

Thranduil nodded. He was silent for a second before he spoke. "Yes, I have. It was… shocking to say the least. I did not know how you even thought of me in the first place." Then he smiled. "I suppose I did not know what kind of trouble saving an Eagle could get me into." The other five smiled as well.

Daugion stepped forward then as well. "Come," he said waving his arm, "we will eat as we talk. I am sure you have had naught to eat on your journey here and it is past lunch time."

Thranduil graciously joined Daugion while the others filed in around them. They sat in a circle around a small fire pit, though it remained unused for the time being. They passed around the food, being Elves they all laughed and sang through the meal.

"You are enjoyable at least." Tawarthion said smiling at Thranduil.

"I am an Elf for a reason."

"Forgive him, My Lord," Arphenion said. "He has a way of always speaking his mind."

"I never took offense," he said, and then Thranduil smiled wryly. "I have been told by others occasionally that I perhaps enjoy the feast a little too much."

Daugion grinned. "I knew I suggested him for a good reason." Idhrenion slapped him upside the head.

"You speak to soon." He said. "And that is not a good reason to elect him our ruler either."

"Not necessarily true," Tawarthion said. Thranduil turned his gaze to him curiously. Tawarthion spoke with his hands. "The other Elves like singing and dancing as much as we do, if not a different kind. We are different, we cannot deny that. Yet they tell you that you enjoy the feasts too much? If that is the case, none of them would be a proper ruler for us. They do not understand what we enjoy, and can therefore not understand how we think entirely. Yes, we are all Elves, yes, we have the same basic morals and loves and hates, but they are of the Sea, unlike us. We have lived here forever, and Ennor is our home, much though its once darkness. We will stay here until Eru calls us to the Second Singing… or until we die." He paused, now speaking softer. "We did not necessarily choose you for your kingship capability, but rather for how much you could relate to us, as a people. You, out of all of them, have shown us understanding. The others that have, are not anywhere close to being ready to be chosen as such a leader." He looked around the circle. "If we were to choose from among ourselves, the result would be chaos." He looked back at Thranduil. "If you say no, I am sure we could find another… but if you say yes, I think there is none better."

The other four nodded in agreement, but remained silent. Thranduil bowed his head, knees drawn up slightly, elbows resting on his knees, and his chin again resting on his fingers. Then he sighed, and they all looked to him in anticipation.

And Thranduil closed his eyes as oil ran over his head, and down his face.

**Idhrenion - wise **

**Daugion- of the army **

**Suiadan - manly **

**Tawarthion- woods **

**Arphenion- honor**

**Ennor- Sindarin for Middle-Earth**


	2. To Be a King

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**_A Nation is Formed_**

_To Be a King_

c. 750 SA - Lindon

High King Gil-galad smiled as he looked at the couple in front of him. "We wish them well," he spoke loudly, "as they undertake a new adventure being bonded together." Elves cheered all around while Thranduil and Oiolairë beamed at each other. Having married according to what they had decided, they were now gathered to celebrate their marriage before they left Lindon for good.

Idhrenion, Suiadan, Daugion, Tawarthion, and Arphenion had joined them closer in Lindon to discuss the new details of a would be kingdom. So far, they had not had a chance to meet, what with the marriage celebration and a more private feast with Gil-galad and Elrond and the five Silvans to celebrate the new nation that would form. It was also a chance for the Silvans to meet Oiolairë, who would be their Queen, and they found her very agreeable indeed.

_My Love, I think they are trying to make us fat. _Oiolairë commented at the amount of food set before them.

_Ah well, we shall not be fat… not until we have feast after feast in our own kingdom._

_You are not serious._

_You doubt me, good Lady._

_(sigh)… what entrances you in such things?  
_

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkled. _The wine,_ he teased.

Oiolairë inwardly sighed. _I knew not what I was getting into._

_I tease,_ he said, _but you would be surprised what a good feast can do for the moral of soldiers and citizens alike. At least, in my limited experience. These Lindon Elves do not appreciate feasts like I do, but the Silvans have assured me they do._

_Great._

_You will enjoy them before this is over._ Thranduil said, smiling mischievously. Oiolairë laughed at his face and then shoved a strawberry in his mouth.

"We will see." She said.

It was a little later that Gil-galad took the crowd's attention again. "My friends," he said. "today is not just a marriage celebration, but the celebration of the birth of a new nation. Our friends," Gil-galad motioned to the Silvan Elves sitting near Thranduil and Oiolairë, "have announced that they will form their own nation." He allowed the Elves to cheer for their kin for a minute. "Unfortunately for me," Gil-galad continued, "they have decided that their leader will be none other than Thranduil himself. He has agreed, and now I must lose one of my generals, but others will gain a good leader. I wish them good fortune over their new venture, and I hope you do the same." He sat then, and there was stunned silence for a minute, before the Elves cheered again. Thranduil's face sobered slightly, and it became emotionless quickly, but his eyes turned to his wife. She smiled and grasped his hand while the Silvan Elves beamed at him. He returned their smile before standing.

"I do not take this lightly, but I have agreed, they have convinced me I am the only one they will accept. I will not disappear overnight, we have a long way to go to plan this venture. I think we will learn quickly that kingdoms do not rise in a matter of hours or days- or even weeks. I am sad to part from you, but this is where I am led, and I am joyous to have a new people to call my own." He sat while the Elves cheered again, this time the dance broke out. Tawarthion grinned at him.

"At least we know you have eloquent speech, whether or not you mean what you say we will still have to judge."

"Ask my troops," Thranduil said, "I am sure you will find out quickly." His eyes had a mischievous glint to them again and Tawarthion laughed.

"I believe we shall become very good friends before this is over- or very near enemies." He added, laughing once more. Thranduil then smiled as well. _Perhaps I do belong with them._

* * *

A huge map was unfurled like a bedsheet and placed on the table. Arphenion placed weights on all four corners and the five Silvan Elves and Thranduil all leaned over it. Suiadan sighed as he looked over the great expanse of all of Ennor.

"Tis not impossible," Idhrendion said, correctly reading his friend's face.

"Impossible?" Tawarthion cried, "No, of course not! Tis only as hard as reaching the moon!"

"No," Daugion said. They all looked at him. He gestured to the map, "there are easily places to mark off the map. All of Lindon, Eregion, lothlórien, Gondor to the South, all of those are out of our reach. This area does not look suitable either," he said pointing to almost the entirety of the South.

"That leaves the East and this area slightly to the South of us." Thranduil said, eyes roving over the map.

"The only thing that stands out there is that forest," Arphenion said.

"I agree," Idhrenion said, "I have been there in my wanderings, and there are Men who live there, and I think that land is for them. We do not belong there."

"That leaves the Misty Mountains, Anduin, and the forest to the East… It also looks like some hills and mountains may be there as well."

"So…" Suiadan commented, "two forests, a river, and some mountains."

"Thank you for that rather obvious statement." Tawarthion said sarcastically.

"I think we can eliminate the river," Arphenion said. "We cannot just live on the edge of a river, at least, I do not think we can."

"No," Thranduil said, "Completely open to attack. We would be backed into the river if war was declared on us." They all looked at him and blinked. He smiled. "I _was_ a General." They all nodded slowly.

"What of the Mountains then?" Thranduil appeared deep in thought. The others discussed the possible advantages and disadvantages.

"Our people would be spread apart…" Idhrenion said. "We might be bigger than just one valley."

"It is also bordering on Eregion." Daugion pointed out. "It actually is their border, I do not know what forming a nation so close to theirs would say, but it might make us look either weak or like we are trying to be intimidating." They all looked to Thranduil, who they realized had remained quiet.

He stayed quiet for a minute. "It does not feel right…" He finally said. "It is rather close to Eregion, and though that might prove advantageous to have such a close ally… I do not know, it just… does not sit well with me."

"That leaves just the two forests." Suiadan said. No one spoke.

"We shall visit both." Thranduil said. "One of them will be our home." A sense of reality finally settled in. They were finding a home.

* * *

_Fanghorn…_ It was the name that ran through all of their minds. They rode slowly through the forest, taking in their surroundings.

"The trees are certainly alive here," Idhrenion commented.

"Not trees," Thranduil said, "Onodrim."

"You know of the Onodrim?" Daugion asked, curious to know how this Sindarin came to know of such a thing.

"I am not an ignorant fool," Thranduil said. "I have been in Ennor for quite a while- actually, my whole life. I learned a lot when my troop was put with your kin, including most of your tales. I believe it was one named Melimion who told me the most."

Tawarthion started laughing. "I believe he never stops talking."

"It is too bad he is so lovable…" Suiadan muttered.

Thranduil smiled. "Indeed," he looked around, "but this forest is very sad because of its shepherds' sorrow. Can Elves live in such sorrow?"

Arphenion reigned in his horse, closing his eyes to feel the song of the forest. "Perhaps… but first I will see these woods to the East."

"I agree," Idhrenion said.

"As do I," Daugion agreed.

"I as well," Suiadan said.

"I suppose I agree then as well." Tawarthion muttered. Thranduil looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I am going to have issues with you…" Thranduil said under his breath. The other Elves laughed, but Tawarthion looked sobered. Then Thranduil laughed and urged his horse forward, breaking out into a gallop. "I will get there first, however," he said, his horse surging forward. Tawarthion laughed and followed him, his horse breaking out. The other Elves all grinned at each other, and then urged their horses into a gallop as well.

* * *

"Mountains, rivers, trees, it has most everything…" Arphenion said as they rode. They had ridden through the forest for three days, seeing if this could be their home. At the beginning before they even left Lindon, Thranduil had asked them which one of them was best at drawing.

"I am Sir," Tawarthion said. Thranduil looked at him and sighed.

"Of course you are." He muttered. "Get him paper and ink, he will be mapping what might be our new home."

"Already issuing orders…" Tawarthion had muttered back. Thranduil had walked past him then.

"I never stopped." He said

Daugion had smiled then. "That's my type of General…" Tawarthion only pouted before being handed a stack of paper and ink. So it was that now as they rode he was carefully marking out the landscape, mapping the forest as they came upon it.

Idhrenion looked at his drawing as he rode past. "Is that a tree or a snake? It looks more like a snake…"

"You try drawing while riding a horse." He bit back. Idhrenion raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Forgive me, I did not know you would be so testy." He laughed at the glare Tawarthion gave him and rode in front of him. Thranduil had stopped, cocking his head and listening.

"There is another river nearby…" He said. He turned his horse in the new direction and led them forward. Sure enough, there was a rocky overhang with a swift river flowing beneath it in front of them.

"Can we get to the other side?" Suiadan asked.

"I do not know." Thranduil replied. He urged his horse to follow the river and the others followed. "Here," he said. The river widened slightly and made a shallow where they crossed, leading their horses carefully to make sure a hoof did not slip on a rock. They went up the bank on the other side.

"This would make a good place for a ferry." Arphenion said.

"Indeed," Idhrenion agreed. They went up a sloping hill and then turned back toward where they had seen the overhang. Then they suddenly stopped.

"It was a cave." Suiadan said, breathless at the sight in front of him. The trees lined in a natural pathway, leading to the entrance of a cave from seemingly out of nowhere. There was a raging river before the cave, over which a thin but sturdy path ran into the cave. Tawarthion was the first to move, and he dismounted and led his horse on foot. Following his example, the others were close behind.

"It is a natural entryway." Daugion said. The others nodding. Thranduil's eyes traced the landscape, seeing how far it could be assumed the caves went, as well as how deep.

"We will have to go inside to see how deep it goes." Suiadan said. Thranduil picked up a dead branch from the ground and he lit it to make a torch. The others followed suit and then they entered the cave. It was huge to say nothing else, and it appeared deserted and unused. They explored as much as they could, occasionally making comments like: "This could be the kitchens," or "Look! There's an underground stream!" or "Hey, you think this could be a bathroom?"

Finally, they returned to the entrance where they saw their horses were grazing contentedly. Thranduil turned and again looked at the cave. This wide area, and the chamber right behind it… could… _could_ make an entrance hall and throne room. This cave… could be the Palace. The others were looking outside the cave, talking about the trees in the area.

"They are just so green." Tawarthion said, which made Daugion roll his eyes.

"Thank you, we could not tell."

_Green…_ Thranduil thought. He turned and looked at the wood. It was rather green wood. _Greenwood…_ "Greenwood…" He whispered, something clicking in his mind. The rest of the Elves looked at him, surprise or astonishment on their faces, and then careful thought.

"This would make a good fortress." Idhrenion said softly, looking at the cave once more.

"Our back is protected by the river… not to mention the rather small hope anyone would have to be able to find it… The trees hide it well, not to mention the fact that it is indeed a cave." Daugion said slowly.

"We could build everything to blend in with the wood, friend and enemy alike would stumble upon it without realizing it." Tawarthion said.

Thranduil was quiet, his hand resting on the wall of the cave. They all looked to him. "We shall rest here tonight." He said softly. "However, I think this is the best option we have seen so far, unless we stumble across something better."

"How?" Tawarthion asked. "No place is going to be as great as this place."

"Great…" Arphenion suddenly said in a low voice. "That's what is missing… Greenwood the Great." No one spoke, but somehow all of their hearts felt a little lighter.

"Greenwood the Great…" Thranduil finally repeated. He walked slowly out into the woods, the rest of them following. The horses looked at them curiously, but seemed to realize they were not going far and returned to their grazing. Thranduil bent down and picked up a small vine that had disconnected from its roots. It was still green, but it was just a vine now. Everyone watched as he stared at it, everyone except Tawarthion. He was bending over something else. The five others, Thranduil included, sank to the forest floor, sitting in a circle, some against a tree, others simply cross-legged.

Tawarthion then came over and picked up the vine Thranduil had placed back on the ground. He then left them again, but he was strange anyway so they let him be. Thranduil stood as the sun descended. "I will make sure our horses are settled." He said. He did not have to walk far, they were still rather close by, but he sang to them softly and they joined him. He sang even softer then and the horses seemed to nod to indicate they understood they would be spending the night here. Tawarthion returned to the four Silvans. Arphenion raised an eyebrow at what he now carried, but Tawarthion simply shrugged.

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping and everyone turned, Thranduil unsheathing his sword. The others stood still, waiting. Then Thranduil relaxed as he saw what was coming. He sheathed his sword and the others watched as he held out a hand, singing softly once more.

They stared as the creature stepped out of the woods, slowly approaching Thranduil. He was smiling gently, as the Elk stared at him, standing tall before the Elf. Elf and Elk stared at each other, both seeing what the other would do, while the Elf continued to sing. The Elk stepped closer, they were now inches apart, staring down at Thranduil who did nothing but sing. Suddenly, the Elk lowered its head, touching its nose to the ground.

Tawarthion approached them both slowly, the other four deciding to follow behind him. The Elk had raised its head to nuzzle Thranduil's hand, as he smiled. Tawarthion then spoke softly.

"He knows you will be our King." He said softly. The wind carried a soft breeze that caressed their faces and filled the void that had been left when the future King had stopped singing. Tawarthion stepped closer to Thranduil who was simply staring at him, face impassive once more. "Aran nin," he said softly. He raised his hands, which Thranduil now saw held a crown weaved of the vine and autumn leaves he had seen. Thranduil bowed his head at the emotion and Tawarthion placed the crown on his head.

"You will be our King," he said softly, "King of Greenwood the Great." Thranduil raised his head to see all four Silvan Elves behind Tawarthion kneeling, before Tawarthion kneeled as well.

"Hannon le," he said softly, the Elk nudging his hand once more.

* * *

They rode back to Lindon as they could, they had mapped out the area where they planned to have the Palace more extensively before they left, staying there three days. "Show no one the extensive maps," Thranduil said, "not yet."

"Why?" Suiadan asked.

Arphenion beat Thranduil to it this one time. "You fool, you do not question him if he gives an order like that." Thranduil looked at him before looking ahead of them again.

"Wise," he said, "but if you must know, it would be better that no one else knows exactly where we plan to settle until we actually settle there. The less people who know, the less people likely to get there first." Suiadan was silenced, biting his tongue in shame. Of course he was not supposed to question their King.

It had been the day after Tawarthion had decided to crown him. Thranduil had gently put the crown back in his hands. "I have not been officially recognized yet. Keep this until we have an actual coronation ceremony. The majority of our nation should be there when we do that." Tawarthion had nodded, understanding completely.

So it was Tawarthion who carried the crown carefully in one of his bags, though he knew that could not be the actual crown, he decided he would use it as an example. It was too good not to use.

So it was that they rode into Lindon where Oiolairë greeted them. They all, save Thranduil, put their hands on the hearts when they saw her out of respect. Thranduil kissed her. _I have missed you._ He told her.

_As have I…_ she said. She looked into his eyes, _Something has changed you._

_We have found our home._ He said. _It has already started to shape me._

_I guess that is a good thing then._ Oiolairë said. _When shall we move?_

_Not for a while yet, there is still too much to do._

_Why do I get the feeling I will be seeing less of you than when you were a general?_

_Curse of being royal._ Thranduil said, kissing her once more. _Once things settle, we will see more of each other. I promise._ He said.

He looked around, somewhat amused. The Silvans had long moved off. Thranduil saw them being greeted by Elrond quite a ways away. _I think I have been left behind._ He said grinning. Oiolairë smiled and laughed.

_Well then, you should join your subjects._

Thranduil laughed softly as well before they joined the others. It was a good day.

* * *

"So we have a leader, and we have a home, now we just need everything else." Idhrenion said.

"Well, one thing is decided on: government. We have a King." Suiadan said.

"Yes, but a King is not the only thing a government needs, regardless of how much power he has." Gil-galad commented. He had joined the six others for their meetings to help them plan the logistics. Thranduil stared at the basic map of Greenwood.

"I need a Council." The others looked at him. He glanced at them. "Gil-galad is right, even if you wish me to have the greatest amount of power in our realm, I will still need others to oversee things that I cannot. I will need advisors from your own people as well. Even if they accept me as king, the others of your kin will hope to see their own with power as well."

Gil-galad looked at him appreciatively. "Well… perhaps you are wiser than I thought you were." Thranduil raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I am not sure I should thank you but…" As he was still speaking the doors opened and all of them glanced to see a lone ellon standing at the door.

"My Lords," he said and walked toward them after inclining his head. Thranduil recognized him as his captain… actually his former captain. He looked at Thranduil, eyes glancing over the Silvan Elves and then back to his King.

"Is there a problem?" Gil-galad asked.

"No My King, but… I and a few others were wondering… if our General and King find it agreeable… we wish to go with him to his new realm."

There was stunned silence for a few seconds. Gil-galad cocked his head. "Just how many is a few?" The Captain handed the King a scroll. The king unfurled it and both eyebrows rose. Thranduil looked at him and then at his Captain.

"What is it about General Elrond that scares you away?"

"Nothing, but we have followed you since we joined the army, and long ago we decided we would follow you anywhere… Even if you tried to leave us." Thranduil fought hard to keep the look of impassiveness in his eyes, but Daugion saw that his eyes were fighting emotion.

He had been through a lot in the past months, no wonder emotion was trying so hard to break through.

"If I may," Daugion said, "it is not such a bad idea." Thranduil looked at him warily. "We have no army yet. Those who have trained with you this long, can help you train a whole army out of our people. You do not have time to do so yourself." He paused. "You are no longer a General, you are a King. Though that makes you a Commander, you will not have time to raise an army on your own. You need only lead it if, or when, we go to war." Thranduil said nothing, only turned his eyes back to his former Captain.

Gil-galad looked between the two and the twenty signatures on the scroll. Then he looked at Thranduil. "I cannot stop them if they truly wish to follow you. It is not my place, all of them could have dropped out of the army long ago." Thranduil looked at him and then back at his Captain.

"You are all prepared to leave your homes?" He asked. The Captain nodded. "Then I cannot stop you either." He said softly. "Go, prepare your homes. I will let you know when we have a set date for leaving." The Captain smiled and bowed to both Thranduil and Gil-galad, who both nodded, and he exited the room.

"Well," Arphenion said, "We have a King, a home, a Council, and now military leaders. Seems like a good start to me." Tawarthion grinned.

"Yes, I suppose now all we need is the people."

"Not quite," Thranduil murmured, "We have a long way to go."

* * *

Tawarthion met the other four Silvans without Thranduil there. "Okay, so I started drawing sketches out based on the one I made, and I think it's a good start. The only thing is during the winter and spring… I was thinking maybe we should have two."

"Two?"

"Yes, I drew a picture of this flower that we found in the Greenwood. I saw some berries and such while I was there as well, and I think…"

"Your creativity will be the death of us…" Arphenion muttered as he looked over the two final sketches Tawarthion set before them. "But I think it is a good idea. I wonder… if we sent someone back there to get the berries, flowers, and leaves… we could have the crown made here."

"I can go." Tawarthion said.

"We need you here." Idhrenion interrupted.

"Not only that, but the spells you will have to place on these crowns… You do intend to place spells on them to preserve the nature?" Tawarthion nodded. Daugion then continued. "The spells you will have to place will take time and effort, which you will need to conserve your strength for. It might have to wait anyway, as the money to get the mithril bands that actually make them a crown cannot be collected until our nation gathers."

"Speaking of which, has anyone contacted the other fifteen?" Suiadan asked.

"Yes, and they are spreading the message to assemble in Lindon in two full moons."

"Since we are, or were, on the subject of crowns," Tawarthion began, "when are we actually going to officially crown him? And will the coronation be here, or in Greenwood?"

Idhrenion sighed. "All good questions… if we do it here and sooner, it may give the Silvans a better sense of unity before we set off for our home, but if we do it in our home… it may give them a better sense of identity. However, doing it at home may mean we wait a very long time, especially if we wait until the Palace is built. That is a long time to await the coronation of our king."

"You may be off a little, as long as the entrance hall and throne room are complete the coronation could take place." Arphenion commented.

"Well, regardless, that could be a year in men's time from now. A short time to us, yes, but a long time to await officially having a king." Idhrenion replied.

Suiadan stroked his chin, thinking carefully. "You are not thinking of the obvious solution." Everyone looked at him. "We do both, it is as simple as that. We have a ceremony here, naming Thranduil King. We would not have to have these two crowns ready by then, we could use a crown like the one Tawarthion already made, or a simple circlet. That solves the issue of collecting the money in time. Once the Palace, or as Arphenion has pointed out, part of the Palace is complete, then we have an official coronation and presentation of Greenwood the Great. And then we will not have Noldors staring down our backs as we do so."

"That is wise," Daugion said. "Our people are shy anyway, they may be hesitant to accept a king in front of others, but if we do the second coronation, they will be much more willing. Especially after they have seen Thranduil as we have, not just as a simple General in the High King's army."

"Then it is decided," Tawarthion said.

* * *

"Let us see it," Thranduil said to Tawarthion. This time Gil-galad was not with them. There were some things only they as a nation could decide upon. Tawarthion spread out the paper in front of him, sketched ideas of the Greenwood's pennant in front of them.

"This one is the simplest and it could work the best, but I think it needs more than just forest green." Daugion said teasingly. Tawarthion shot him a glare.

"That is why these are sketches."

"Peace you two," Idhrenion said, "or else we will go nowhere."

"Idhrenion is right." Thranduil said still gazing at the sketches. He paused and then spoke again. "Daugion may have actually been right. This is simple but if we had a different fabric of the same color, it could give the flag a different look." He cocked his head. "Or if we added some small design to it."

"Since when did you become an artist?" Suiadan asked. "Here I thought you were born and bred a general."

Thranduil smiled. "There is more to me that might surprise you."

"First the Onodrim, now this…" Tawarthion murmured. "I like the first idea better. A green banner for a green wood. If the main background is made out of cloth, this design you speak of could be done with green silk, it could be made to look like a vine." He sketched it out quickly to demonstrate. Arphenion nodded.

"That could work well."

"Indeed, it was an idea I did not know I had." Daugion said smilingly. Tawarthion rolled his eyes but said nothing at Thranduil's pointed look.

"Well, now we have a banner." Idhrenion said.

"Yes," Arphenion said. "We still need a standard for the king, the standards for the others can be decided as we decide who the others actually are."

"Once they are made, the houses of the nobles will need them." Thranduil said. "The nobles will probably end up being those on the Council and the leaders of the army. If any other house wants a standard, however, we should not deny them one."

"Agreed," Daugion said, "what of your standard?"

"I have not thought of it." Thranduil admitted. "I have been busy thinking of everything else."

"To be a king…" Tawarthion teased. Thranduil looked at him.

"Just for that someday I'll let you do my job for a day. See how you like it." Tawarthion held up his hands in surrender.

"I am just a simple artist apparently." Tawarthion said. "No need to give me your job." Thranduil said nothing but a mischievous smile broke his face. Tawarthion backed away slowly, unsure as to what Thranduil was thinking, but Thranduil said nothing.

"Anyway," Idhrenion said, "This is what I was thinking, for my mind enjoys this sort of puzzle." He took the quill away from Tawarthion and began drawing careful lines on a new sheet of paper. Everyone watched curiously. Then Daugion's mouth dropped open as the shape came into existence.

"I love it." He said. Thranduil looked at him, one brow raised. "Of course, Sire, it is yours… so you must be the one to love it." Thranduil merely laughed and returned his gaze to Idhrenion's drawings.

It was an Eagle, wings outstretched, but on its back was a crown of vines, holly stretching upward from it and two leaves crossing in the center. "It is not perfect, not in this drawing, but I can work on it and have it ready before we move to the Greenwood." Idhrenion said as he stepped back.

"Well, you do not have much to change." Thranduil said. "I think it is perfect, even though Daugion may steal it from me." Daugion blushed.

"Never, Your Majesty." He said.

"Nice save," Tawarthion teased.

Thranduil merely tried quite hard not to roll his eyes. "While you two have a merry time, the rest of us are hungry from all these decisions. Come the rest of you, we shall eat." He then strode from the room: Idhrenion, Arphenion, and Suiadan looked at each other, laughed, and then followed their soon to be king. Tawarthion and Daugion stared after them, wondering what just happened, and then ran after the others.

"Wait!" They cried, only to hear laughter follow them down the hallway. What a nation Greenwood the Great would be.

**A/N: Onodrim: Elvish for Ents**


	3. To Crown a King

**D****isclaimer: see chapter 1**

_**A Nation is Formed**_

_To Crown a King _

c. 750 SA - Lindon

It was a month before the official coronation of the King, when Silvan Elves started trickling into Lindon and the surrounding area. Soon, however, the trickle became a stream, and the stream became a river.

"I never knew there were so many…" Elrond muttered to Gil-galad one day as yet another clan joined the others already set up in their own camp on the borders of Lindon.

Gil-galad nodded slowly. "And we already have word that more are coming."

"How many?" Elrond asked.

Gil-galad shrugged. "Thousands…" he said. "The Greenwood will be filled with Elves."

"With Thranduil at their head."

Gil-galad sighed. "The thought still scares me."

Elrond smiled. "There may be a day when you are glad this has happened."

"We shall see." Gil-galad said.

It seemed the Silvan Elves were quite a merry lot. They laughed and sang long into the night and during the day they sat in large groups in fellowship with each other.

Thranduil joined them at least once a day, if not many times more. At first, the Silvans seemed nervous around him, unsure how to act around a stranger who would be their king. However, when they realized he laughed and sang and talked as much as, or more than, the rest of them, they accepted him as one of their own.

Eventually the Sindarin warriors and those who had families joined them as well. Though these Sindarin were more reserved, they were used to their old general's unreserved nature when it came to feasting and such. They might have been a little quieter, but it turned out they were blending with the others quite well.

"Captain, Daugion, come with me." Thranduil said at one point, two weeks until his coronation. They followed him without question, to question him was to lose your sanity, and Thranduil led them to his study in his house. "Please, sit." Thranduil said. He sat as well. His eyes inspected them briefly before he looked at his own hands.

"You two are, so far, the best and highest ranking soldiers I have, and you were right." Thranduil said looking at Daugion. "I cannot be as involved as I was several months ago with the army."

The two soldiers remained silent. Thranduil paused, then he sighed. "Elrond and Gil-galad have convinced me… or forcibly made me… realize that I should probably have a Guard. So that means there will have to be both a Guard and an army." Thranduil shifted slightly, but Daugion smiled.

"Do you care not for your own safety?" He asked.

"I do, but I do not need special protection."

"What of your family then?" The Captain asked.

"I have been convinced, quite well, that if I do not have one I will be pestered unceasingly until I do." Thranduil said. "To that end, Daugion will be the Captain of the Guard. Mostly because I want the Guard invisible, and the Silvan Elves are already used to guerilla style fighting. That leaves you, Ortherion," he looked at the Captain, "to be the General of the Army, second only to me."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"For now it means you must build the entire army, using the other nineteen Sindarin and the warriors already among the Silvan. Suiadan will be one of your Generals, mostly because you need someone to show you how they fight. It is different, if you remember our company joined Daugion's before."

"I remember," the now General Ortherion said, nodding.

"Daugion, when I say I want you invisible, I mean I want to forget you exist. Keep the Guard out of my way." Thranduil said.

"You will not see us." He said smiling. "We will only appear in order to save your life. For now, we will start with the twenty warriors I can think of off the top of my head that can do it. Twenty will be able to switch watches, but we will need to start training for more soon. With the numbers of Silvans pouring in, it should not be a problem."

Thranduil sighed. "Yes, that much is true, but keep the numbers of the Guard to a hundred. A hundred of the best… that can stay invisible. Keep it volunteer first, and then go ability based. Those who do not make it can join the army."

"See you do care for your safety." Daugion teased. "Perhaps we shall have a hundred on active duty, but we need back-ups… just in case some die."

A gleam came into Thranduil's eyes. "No, but if I am stuck with a Guard, I do not want one that either does not want to be there or that is not competent."

Ortherion smiled wryly. "Perhaps Daugion, you should take my advice. Your king is possibly the most stubborn Elf I have ever met in my entire life. He will now never admit to enjoy, or like, or feel like he needs, a Guard."

Daugion looked at him curiously before looking back at Thranduil. Thranduil only looked back and said, "He has known me for quite some time."

Daugion sighed. "Well I shall make sure you have the best Unwanted and Invisible Guard ever, as long as the General here does the same for your army."

"Except he actually wanted an army. It'll be the best army it can possibly be though."

Thranduil smiled at both of them. "That's all I ask." He stood. "I think it might be lunchtime, however, so we will speak more later. For now, start brainstorming how both of your areas will run: whether it will be draft or volunteer, or perhaps when it will be draft instead of volunteer, ranks, special forces, training, so forth." They both nodded, each already deep in thought.

"And what of insignia?" Ortherion asked.

Thranduil smiled wryly, a hint of mischievousness playing in his eyes. "You can either try to come up with it yourself, or you can enlist Tawarthion's help. He spoke so kindly about me having a large list of things to do… so now I will give him more than I have on my own list… though mine seems to go on into my immortal life." He stood and the other two followed suit. "However, at the present, lunch is now my highest priority. Will you two come as well?"

"Yes, I think I can hear everyone starting to eat." Daugion said smiling.

"You know me, would not miss a meal for anything." Ortherion said. Thranduil resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I know that too well."

* * *

"Do we have a temporary crown?" Idhrenion asked Tawarthion. It was just the two of them and Arphenion this time, going over yet more details.

"Yes, we collected enough gold to be able to pay for enough of it to be shaped into a crown."

"How did you measure his head?" Arphenion asked.

"I got Lady Oiolairë to do it, but she thinks he knew what she was doing while she did it." Tawarthion admitted.

"You are sneaky." Idhrenion said. "Are you sure you do not want to join the Guard?"

Tawarthion smiled wryly. "Nay… I am not a warrior, nor have I been, nor will I be."

"It's too bad." Arphenion commented. "Oh well, where is the crown?"

"In a wooden chest, hidden in my tent." Tawarthion said. "Only I and those who made it have seen it."

"Good," Idhrenion said. "Keep it that way… there is only a week and a half left in any case."

"Have you come up with the warrior insignia yet?"

"No… I have not time between everything else. My sister is working on it. On the bright side, the banners for Greenwood the Great have been made, at least enough of them for the ceremony. As is the King's standard. I am working on his signet ring, but I have not yet found a smith to make it. The one that made the crown left to go study in Eregion for a year or so. Anyway, has anyone decided what the King will wear?"

"That is my wife's job." Idhrenion said. "Lady Oiolairë and she have been collaborating."

"Speaking of which, is Lady Oiolairë to be crowned Queen with her husband?"

"I do not think so." Arphenion said slowly. "She will obviously be considered Queen, but I do not think it will be a part of the ceremony. It will simply be understood once her husband is crowned King."

Idhrenion nodded. "Agreed."

Tawarthion crossed his arms, thinking carefully. "Hmm… even so I think she will need a crown. Not everyone has crossed paths with her yet, and some do not know our King is married. I have had an idea bouncing around…"

"A dangerous past time." Idhrenion commented. Tawarthion threw him a glare before continuing.

"We have a small chest of silver that we received yesterday, a gift from one of Daugion's distant relatives now living in Lothlórien. I did these sketches early this morning. They are both quite delicate, but one of them should work. Once again, I will have to find a smith… tomorrow."

Arphenion looked over the sketches. "I like this one, it matches the King's permanent crowns better."

Tawarthion and Idhrenion nodded. "Then I shall work on that as well." He sighed. "I think he is doing this on purpose…"

"Of course he is, you were the one who teased him about his workload."

"I only hope he is working just as hard." Tawarthion muttered.

Idhrenion raised an eyebrow. "Of course he is, and even if he is not now, he will be. This will be no easy venture."

"Mmm, he will need all the help he can get."

* * *

"I officially hate planning special events." Tawarthion muttered once more. The five others in the room looked at him amused. He sighed. "All these last minute details…"

"Yes I suppose two days before _could _be considered last minute, but we are lucky it is not the night before." Daugion commented. This time, it was the five original Silvan representatives, as well as Gil-galad. They had been hesitant to allow him to join, but he had made the comment that, of them, he was the only one of all of them that had experienced a coronation himself, as he was crowned.

"Will you _please_?" Suiadan asked. "For the sake of everyone, be quiet for once." He said to the two Elves who were threatening to start bickering again. They both sighed and bowed their heads, indicating they would not interrupt again.

"Thank you Suiadan." Gil-galad said. "Now, are all of the little details taken care of, the ones that are more nuisance than important?"

"Yes," Idhrenion said, sliding the plans over to Gil-galad. "This is just one last check over, even though we will probably have another."

"Everyone who is speaking knows their part?"

"Yes," Arphenion answered. "Except for maybe Thranduil himself. He knows the basic order of what is happening, but little else."

"Mmmm, I seem to remember the same thing happening to me…" Gil-galad muttered. "Regardless, you might want to make sure he knows what to say."

"He is mainly repeating oaths and the like, the only thing he has to speak for himself is his own speech. Which he has to write. I hope he realizes that." Tawarthion said.

"I spoke with him yesterday, he does." Daugion said.

"Will your Guard be in the ceremony?" Gil-galad asked.

"Yes, both I and the General, Ortherion, will be formally accepting our roles and giving Greenwood the Great warriors."

"Well, I have to say, you have done a good job. Now you just have to pull this off." Gil-galad said.

Daugion smiled. "Unfortunately, that is the hard part."

Gil-galad returned a small smiled. "But if it works, it makes everything worthwhile."

* * *

_It is tomorrow._ Thranduil thought staring up at the stars from his balcony. His home here had been simple. One bedroom with a bed, a chair, a dresser, and a side table, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a study, and a dining table. The balcony was not really a true balcony, a small staircase wrapped around the tree his house was built around until it led to the roof of his house. One of the tree's branches acted as a railing. It was a place to view the stars, however, and that made it a good place.

It had made him think however, that where he was going, life would no more be simple. As a General, it was always simple, follow orders from his king and give them to his troops, improvise where necessary. As a King… he would be responsible for every death on the battlefield, the safety of his entire nation, the welfare of all the people. It was a deed where one had to improvise in every situation, not just the odd case where he was leading the troops at Gil-galad's choosing. _I am alone._

_Not alone, my love_. An arm wrapped around him, though he did not turn his glance away.

_I am about to be crowned king._

_Everyone knows that._

_My heart does not. _

_You have long accepted it, you were anointed long ago._

_Anointed, yes, but it was still surreal. Nothing sunk in, I never had time to give it a chance. I still know not why fate has chosen me._

_Perhaps for something you will do as King, something you have no idea of yet._

_Hmm… I have no idea how to be a King._

_No one does until they are put in that position. Trust in the leadership skills you have acquired already, and trust in the Valar._ Thranduil finally turned his eyes from the sky to Oiolairë's eyes. His eyes searched the depths of her mind for something he seemed unable to find. Finally, he closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

_Do not leave me._ He said.

_I will stand by you as much as possible._ He did not answer her, but beneath the surface of their skin, their bond swirled in a whirlpool with both of their emotions, until at last it was calmed in their common bond, their love.

* * *

Music was softly filling the air as it seemed thousands of Silvan Elves filled the field readied for the coronation. A platform stood at the end, and banners lined the path to the stage. Despite the music, and usual frivolity of the Silvans, everything was quiet. The air was heavy, and no one was a hundred percent sure about what would happen. Whatever did happen, their future was about to change.

* * *

His face might not have shown it, but he was trembling of nerves on the inside. Oiolairë smiled at him. "Relax," she said softly, "You will do fine." He said nothing, not trusting his mouth not to betray him.

"They are ready." Came Idhrenion's voice. Thranduil blinked once.

"Come," Oiolairë said once more. Thranduil numbly followed his wife, and they found Gil-galad and Elrond waiting.

"Are you ready?" Thranduil nodded, still mute.

Elrond smiled slightly. "He's terrified."

Thranduil's eyes flashed, but he still said nothing. Gil-galad raised an eyebrow, but skipped over the issue. "Here, I have something for you." He motioned to Elrond who handed him what he had been carrying with him. Gil-galad then handed it to Thranduil who now only looked confused. He unwrapped the cloth, brow furrowing as he looked at Gil-galad again.

"I have a sword already."

"Yes, but every King, for some reason I have never determined, has to have a sword unique to him. This sword has yet to be named, it will name itself in time, but this will be a symbol of you."

Thranduil ran his hand down the length of the sword. He had to admit, it was a beautiful blade, long and slender. "Hannon le," He said softly.

* * *

The music changed and Idhrenion, Arphenion, Suiadan, Daugion, and Tawarthion entered, standing before the crowd. Oiolairë slipped into her own place while everyone else was distracted. Idhrenion spoke, "Behold, Thranduil of Lindon." Everyone turned to see him standing at the end of the pathway, and a soft murmur rose on the air.

He looked royal, for the first time publically. His glow seemed more pronounced than usual, accented by the blue and silver robes he wore. The sword at his side gave him the look of power, while his bearing gave him the sense of nobility. He began walking, and as he drew near, they noticed that even his face was set differently. It may have been as impassive as ever, but now his face bore a look of authority that slightly shocked them all.

He arrived at the front and stood before the five Silvan lords. "Here is the ellon we have chosen as our king. Do you accept?" Arphenion asked the crowd.

"We do," the crowd replied.

"Do you?" Idhrenion asked Thranduil.

"I do." He answered.

"Do you promise to take charge of a new nation, to do your best to protect the people, to rule justly and without bias to the best of your ability, until you should be unable to carry your duty?" Tawarthion asked.

"I do," Thranduil answered.

"Then kneel," Suiadan said. Tawarthion was brought a wooden chest while Suiadan continued speaking. "We, on behalf of the entirety of Greenwood the Great, name you Elvenking Thranduil and crown you with all the responsibility and blessing that comes with it." Tawarthion lifted the crown out of the box. It was golden in the shape of leaves and berries. He placed the crown, which to Thranduil felt like a weight of finality and a sense of fate, on top of the new King's head. The air was suddenly heavy, and even the animals were silent for a second. Tawarthion and Thranduil's eyes met for a second, remembering the first time Tawarthion had crowned the king, and they exchanged a look of sentimentality.

"May Eru, the Valar, and the stars look upon your rule with favor and blessing. Now rise, Aran nin, and take your place before the people." Tawarthion said. Thranduil looked at them for a second before he turned and in front of him thousands of Elves were now on their knees.

* * *

Gil-galad watched the entire thing from a distance. "He is already changed." Elrond noted beside him. Gil-galad sighed.

"I know… I only hope this works."

* * *

Thranduil's eyes scanned the crowd. "Today is a new beginning, not just for me, but for everyone here. Until now, we have been separated, you to wherever you have called home before now, and I here, as a General only. You have been waiting for this a very long time, while it has been newly sprung upon me. I have already promised to protect you the very best I can, and now I promise to do my best to be your king, especially as we learn together what it means to form a nation." He paused. "You may rise." He said.

Daugion motioned to someone at the side who handed him a piece of cloth. He walked around the stage and approached Thranduil from the front. "Here, my King, I officially pledge my service to you as the Captain of your guard, if you shall accept me." He said, kneeling and proffering the piece of cloth to Thranduil.

Thranduil took the piece of cloth and then unraveled it. It was forest green, with a silver bow wrapped in vines. Thranduil handed Daugion the cloth back. "Go, do all you say." Daugion rose and inclined his head before returning to his spot. Then Ortherion walked down the pathway and kneeled.

"Long have I been loyal to you, and loyal I promise to remain. Will you accept my service as the General of your Army?" His sword was proffered hilt side toward Thranduil.

Thranduil took the sword and tapped him on the shoulder. "Rise, take your sword, and do as you say." Ortherion did the same as Daugion had before, returning to his place next to Oiolairë.

"Your King," Arphenion said. Thranduil descended the steps where Idhrenion now waited with a royal blue cloak. He placed it around Thranduil's shoulders, and it was clasped with a silver leaf. Suiadan slipped his new signet ring on his finger, bowing his head as he did so. Tawarthion beside him unfurled the newly made standard for the king. He placed it on a pole and then lifted it before Thranduil in the air. He started walking, slowly, in front of the Elvenking. All the Elves rose to their feet, placing their hands on their hearts and bowing their heads. This time, Thranduil extended his hand toward Oiolairë who beamed at him and accepted his arm.

Then they passed as King and Queen through the Elves, the new royalty of Greenwood the Great.

**Ortherion- conqueror **


	4. Preparing the Nation

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**_A Nation is Formed_**

_Preparing the Nation_

c. 750 SA - Lindon

Elrond had actually managed to convince Gil-galad that one thing was necessary after the coronation. Somehow Gil-galad had actually agreed and now the Noldo Elves of Lindon had prepared quite the feast for the entirety of the Silvan, and Sindarin, Elves who now made up Greenwood the Great.

So, the Elves followed the royal couple who stood at one end next to a table that throughout the feast slowly filled with offerings to their King and Queen. Those that were unwrapped or presented directly to them told them something about the individuals. Some were carvers, others smiths, some weavers, some crafters, some musicians, others architects, others potters, others painters, some storytellers. All had some gift or talent to give, and Thranduil felt they had a good start.

The line had not dwindled since the feast began, even though no Elf actually showed up twice. It seemed there were just that many. Each one would bow, kiss the Queen's hand, place their hand on their heart and hold it out to Thranduil. He had a smile on his face for all of them, and never did either the King or Queen seem impatient with anyone, holding full out conversations with all. Neither did any Elf in line feel impatient either, all were holding conversations of their own with each other.

Elrond smiled as he watched. "What is it?" Gil-galad asked him.

Elrond nodded to the line of Elves. "They are already uniting themselves." He said. "Each of them is taking time to know those around them." He directed his eyes toward one group. "That group there is already planning on living near each other." He moved his gaze as he pointed out each of these things to his king. "That group of young males are all planning on joining the Guard or army together, they have not decided which. That group over there of females is already discussing cloth weaving techniques and they plan on starting a clothing trade. The group of families over there are all planning on living near each other as well. There is also a group of elflings already playing together over that way." Elrond said indicating the general direction. Gil-galad looked and sure enough there was a group of young, the oldest of which was no older than forty, or eight in the years of the Edain. Their voices rang with pure and innocent laughter as they played. The Elves around them occasionally glanced at them smiling. A smile played on Gil-galad's as he watched as well.

"I am liking this idea more than ever." He finally said. Elrond smiled wryly.

"Yes, well, this is the good part. Soon will come the hard times." Gil-galad sighed.

"You just love being a party killer do you not?"

"Only reminding you. I am sure things will work out for Greenwood the Great, but you know how hard it is to properly bond a nation together."

"Yes…" Gil-galad said. "I hope for their sake everything runs a little smoother. Ah well," he said. "Come, perhaps we should greet the new King."

* * *

Thranduil smiled as the next Elves came before him. It was a small family, the couple obviously completely in love. "How are you enjoying the feast?" Oiolairë asked the woman. She smiled.

"It is good. I am glad that this is finally happening. We have been wanting a home to raise our daughter in for a long time."

"Is she here?" Oiolairë asked. The woman smiled.

"She is currently behind me leg." Oiolairë beamed at the woman. Thranduil had obviously heard and he glanced at the woman as well. The husband glanced at his wife, smiling at something behind the woman.

Thranduil cocked his head smiling as a young face peaked at him from behind her mother's dress, quickly blushing and disappearing behind her mother again. "Come out little one, no one will hurt you here." Thranduil said. The child peaked at him again. He knelt down and extended his hand to her. "Come," he said again. The child obviously shy, stared at him, eyes wide, and face quite red for an elfling. She could be no older than twenty-five, if even that. She slowly moved out from behind her mother. She stood shy before the king, standing, swaying from side to side in her nervousness.

He gestured with his hand. "It's okay, you can take it." He said, hand still extended. The elfling blushed deeper but took his hand, which he held gently. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Vanya," she said softly.

"Beautiful," he said, "it seems as if your parents named you right." She blushed even more, but giggled as he swung her up onto his side. "With such a name, one should not be so shy." He said, laughter in his voice. He glanced at the parents who were beaming.

Vanya was smiling, and the Elves who could see the Elvenking were smiling as well. It was quite a political thing to do, being seen treating a young girl as such, but Thranduil seemed genuine. Those who had known him previously, such as his Sindarin troops, knew that Thranduil was actually truly like this. He had always been a softy for young children. They had also seen what happened when he had seen a young child hurt in front of his eyes. The man who did it, well, the man who did it ended up being nutrients for the ravens, what was left of the man anyway.

Vanya was now, having been broken of her shyness, speaking quite animatedly. Her parents were once more talking with the Queen while the young girl ran herself out of breath. Finally, her parents started to excuse themselves, knowing quite well the line behind them, though there was still no one in a hurry. Thranduil laughed softly at something Vanya said and then set her down, crouching in front of her.

"We will see each other again," Thranduil said touching the girl's cheek. "I want you to grow up a beautiful elleth." He said. Vanya nodded vigorously. Thranduil chuckled again. He took her hand and kissed it, making her blush again. He closed her hand around something before standing once more. Oiolairë looked at him curiously.

_You will see._ He said. The family excused themselves then, but not without Vanya turning and waving. Thranduil turned back to the line in front of him to see to Elves beaming at him.

"That was quite a show." Elrond said. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"You think it was all for show?" He asked. "Because it was not. You should know how I get around children."

"I do," Elrond said. "They do not." He said nodding at the Elves who were now staring at him in wonder. Thranduil laughed.

"Well, they will learn. If it gave them another view of me, so be it. I am not just a warrior. Nor can that be the only thing a king is." Gil-galad nodded.

"That is true enough, but you seemed to awe-inspire the child. Now everyone will be bringing their children to you." Thranduil laughed once more.

"I am sure. You forget, however, that they are the future." He said. "If I want to be a good king, I must know all my subjects, including those not yet in their majority. I thought you would know that."

"Well…" Gil-galad said. "I suppose I did not expect you too."

Oiolairë laughed this time. "He may yet surprise you."

"Indeed, it seems so." Gil-galad said. He stepped closer and clapped Thranduil on the shoulder. "I am sad to let you go," he said, "I pray for your sake everything goes well."

"Hannon le," Thranduil said, "I only hope you find another general."

Gil-galad sighed. "Well, right now since you took half your troop it is not at the moment necessary, but never fear, I will find one." Thranduil smiled.

"I wish him luck as well then. The Valar know he will need it."

* * *

That night young Vanya finally opened her hand and peered into it. She gasped and stared amazed at the trinket in her hand. It was a small silver necklace. The pendant was a small circle, a tiny diamond resting on its center. It was simple, especially by Elvish standards, but it amazed the young girl that a king would give her something.

"Vanya?" She heard her mother call. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, naneth." Vanya answered. She put the necklace in a box that she had kept with her since she had begun to have her own possessions. It was the one thing she kept with her every time they moved in their wanderings. She swept the box under her cot, for they were still staying in a tent. Most of the Silvans would until they moved to Greenwood the Great.

Her mom came into the room. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Nana?" Vanya said as she fell asleep.

"Yes?"

"I like the king." She said sleepily. "He's a nice ellon." Vanya was already asleep.

"Yes," her mother whispered, "yes he is."

* * *

"It's over." Oiolairë said when they finally retired.

"It's far from over." Thranduil said, removing the crown from his head. He set it on his bedside table. "We still have to actually build the nation."

"But your people are ready." Oiolairë said.

"For now…" Thranduil said. "Elves are a patient people, but with our plans… who knows?"

"Everything will work out." Oiolairë comforted. "You will see."

Thranduil smiled at her. "I am glad for your faith, love." He wrapped his arms around her. "You will keep me going if nothing else does."

Oiolairë kissed him once. "That is what I am here for."

"Good," Thranduil said.

* * *

"So when do we move?" Daugion asked.

"The better question is where." Idhrenion said. "We cannot move to that glade until it is ready."

Thranduil nodded. "Here," he said, "this southern part of the Greenwood. We can stay there until we need to move. Once the palace is ready, our nation can spread from the mountains to the river."

"Wise," Arphenion said. "So we are back to when."

"I think the sooner it is, the better." Suiadan said. "The people will be more ready if its soon."

"He speaks truth." Thranduil said. "How much more needs to be readied?"

"Not much more can be done from here." Idhrenion said. "Perhaps deciding on Council members and generals, but that is all."

"If that is the case, we can leave as soon as we can pack." Arphenion said.

"There are thousands of us." Tawarthion said. "It will take a while to get all of us ready to move."

"Well that gives us time to form a Council." Thranduil said smiling wryly. "But that is not entirely true. Almost everyone is living in temporary quarters like tents anyway."

"Shall we set the date for a full moon cycle then?" Suiadan asked.

"It seems possible." Daugion said.

Thranduil nodded. "Well, now we only have to spread the word."

"We?" Tawarthion said. "I believe that is now your job."

Thranduil smiled. "Not if I command _you_ to do it." Tawarthion blushed. "However, I was planning on doing it anyway." He paused. "After the initial announcement, however, you five do need to help spread it around."

Idhrenion nodded. "It will spread like wildfire anyway." He said.

"Let's go spark a fire then." Arphenion said.

* * *

Seeing how almost all the Silvan elves ate lunch and sat together at the same time in one big mass of people, they chose to make the announcement then. Daugion blew a horn to get everyone's attention and the field slowly quieted.

Thranduil was standing and they all looked at him. "After many preparations, and much discussion, it has been decided we will move to our home after a full cycle of the moon." The people all smiled at each, excitement in their eyes. "Be ready to leave in the morning after the full moon." He said, then he reseated himself and everyone started speaking to their neighbors at once. Those nearest the king moved closer, asking him what they were to do.

"What is the Greenwood like?" Was the more popular question.

Between the six of those who had been, the people were able to get a good description of their home to be. Tawarthion even drew some sketches for the people who were amazed.

Thranduil glanced up as Elrond approached him. "I hear you are leaving soon." He said to Thranduil.

"Yes, though you have heard quite quickly." Elrond shrugged.

"It seems so." Elrond paused. "You are not the only one leaving." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"Who else is?" Elrond smiled wryly. Thranduil looked at him curiously. He stood, excusing himself, and then walked with Elrond a ways away. "You are?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes," Elrond answered. "It seems the Silvans are not the only ones who wish for a more permanent home."

"You are leading Sindarin?" Thranduil asked.

"No, Noldor." Elrond said. Thranduil glanced at him surprised.

"Where will you go?"

"It's called Imladris right now. It's a hidden valley, protected by a river."

Thranduil looked amused. "I suppose we are equals once more."

Elrond smiled. "Indeed, though I will not be called 'king'."

Thranduil smiled back. "Well… you should of found a Tawarthion of your own."

Elrond raised his hands. "You can keep all of them actually. I will find a less sarcastic elf to draw for me."

"What of Gil-galad?" Thranduil asked him, suddenly serious. "How much is he losing?"

"Not as much as you think." Elrond said. "Most are staying here. I will not have thousands upon thousands as you seem too. No, the High King is just losing two generals and the troops you are taking."

Thranduil sighed. "Well, he will find two more quickly enough. At least he does not have to raise an army."

Elrond smiled. "Good luck," he said teasingly.

"You are in the same position." Thranduil said.

"Ah," Elrond said, "but most of the Noldor fought in the last war."

"Good for you," Thranduil said. "Are you taking your own advice and forming a Guard?"

"Nay," Elrond said, "Imladris is not large enough. I have no family either. Neither am I a king."

Thranduil looked disgruntled. "I will make Gil-galad see that you must have one."

"Nay," Elrond repeated, "I have just explained why I do not need one. As it is, you are under much more danger than I am."

Thranduil huffed. "Hannon."

Elrond smiled. "You will be fine. Daugion will take care of you."

"As long as he remains invisible." Thranduil said. He cocked his head. "Will you come to visit?"

"As soon as I am able." Elrond said.

"Good," Thranduil said, "I will look forward to it."

* * *

"The Council might actually be easier to form than you think." Idhrenion said. "There are twenty of us that have always spoken for the people, even when we were not a nation."

"Yes, but we will still need two more." Thranduil said.

"You want twenty-two?" Tawarthion asked.

"No," Thranduil said, "but Daugion and Suiadan have duties that will keep them busy enough." Daugion and Suiadan both nodded. "Now if or when we shall have a national crisis they can join us. Ortherion is the same way. They can even join simple full Council meetings, but in terms of what the Council will have to do day to day they have no time. They have enough to do day to day as it is."

Arphenion sighed. "Well, I suppose we can find two more." Thranduil smiled slightly.

"It should not be hard. One of them should be from my people. At least he or she can represent the twenty families that will be with us, if it is even that small a number. The other can be Silvan."

"What about Melimion?" Tawarthion asked. They all looked at him skeptically. "Okay, I know he can be a bit talkative, but beneath the surface he is rather wise."

Thranduil sighed. "Between you and him, I just know I will want to strangle someone eventually." Tawarthion grinned. "You are right though, but now you must ask him." Tawarthion's grin fell, while the others laughed.

"What of the one from your people?"

"I think I know who to ask." Thranduil said. "It is just a matter of convincing him." He stood a little straighter. "Well, I guess we are ready."

"As long as you have good persuasive skills…" Tawarthion teased. Thranduil glanced at him.

"Tread carefully," Thranduil told him. Tawarthion raised an eyebrow, "Tread very carefully indeed."

"And what, may I ask, would you do to our friend here?" Idhrenion asked.

"Well," Thranduil said, "Someone has to break into the rock once we arrive. It's quite difficult labor, or so I hear." Tawarthion blushed. "Perhaps Melimion will even be nice enough to join you."

Clear Elven laughter rang down the halls.

**A/N: _"750 - Foundation of Imladris and Eregion as dwellings of the Noldor Elves..." _People of Middle Earth, Tolkien. I chose to make Eregion so that it was founded first, earlier in the year, then Lorien was a little later, then the Silvans came to Thranduil, then Elrond decided to form Imladris last. Just how I decided to work it. Hope you enjoy! Keep reading! :)**


	5. A Thievery Before Leaving

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**_A Nation is Formed_**

_A Thievery Before Leaving_

c. 750 SA - Lindon

"Veryan," Thranduil called. Veryan turned at the sound of his name and smiled.

"Ah, General, or is it King now?"

Thranduil smiled back. "Tis King… but it's still strange even to me."

"What brings you here then?" Veryan asked. "Should not you be busy with your duties?"

"I am," Thranduil said. "Too many of them to count. Someday I might get to the bottom of the list but by then I will find many more again on the top."

"Sounds like a challenging feat, it is too bad I cannot be there to laugh as you try."

"Perhaps you can." Thranduil answered. Veryan raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There's plenty of room for one more family. You and your wife would be quite welcome."

"And what would we do? Sit around and watch as you run a country?"

"I do have a spot open where you could help me actually run the country if you so desired to see my mistakes up close." Thranduil said, allowing a mischievous smile to form on his face.

Veryan raised his hands in surrender. "No, no, no, no running countries for me. I would rather watch from afar."

"And miss the best parts? You could probably even witness me perhaps choking one of my own Council members, if you were on the Council that is." Thranduil said dramatically. "It would be quite the sight, who knows what it would be for? I am guessing it will be for his cunning way of touching nerves no one else can."

"Why are you trying to convince me to be on this… Council?" Veryan asked suspiciously.

Thranduil shrugged. "I have a spot for a Sindarin, and I could think of no one better, or more hesitant."

Veryan grimaced. "At least you're honest." He muttered. "I have no place on such a Council." He said turning away. "I have a good home here."

"So did I." Thranduil said. "A rather nice one, a good job, a wife, a home, my own king to follow… all the things that make a good home."

"You're different." Veryan answered. "You have always been the adventurous sort."

"Indeed," Thranduil said, "but you are not, and all these Silvans on my Council are as well, or they would have never proposed this. We need someone who can keep our heads on straight and our feet on the ground."

"Not me, I cannot just leave."

"We still have a month."

"A month to just up and leave?!" Veryan cried incredulously.

"Yes, seems strange does it not? I am rather ready, however, I am missing one member…" Thranduil started talking.

"No, do not trick me with your strange talk! I am not ready for something like this, how am I supposed to run a Council?"

"Fine," Thranduil said, "I suppose I can find some other Sindarin with wisdom, experience, knowledge, and a lack of adventurousness that will agree within a month." He started to walk away. "I have to go, I must attend to my many duties. I shall hope to see you before I go. If not, by all means, come and visit. Farewell, Veryan."

"Thranduil, wait!" Thranduil turned, one eyebrow raised. Veryan opened his mouth before closing it. He sighed, glancing at his feet, and then spoke again. "I hope the stars shine on your kingdom." He said softly.

Thranduil inclined his head. "I thank you, it should be quite the experience. I have never been a king before, we will see how it goes." He said and then walked away, leaving Veryan to contemplate the possibilities.

"So how did it go?" Tawarthion asked.

"He will come around." Thranduil said.

"How do you know that?" Arphenion asked.

"I know the ellon quite well. I have given him something only to take it away. He will join us."

"But when?" Suiadan asked.

"Who knows?" Thranduil answered. "We shall see. Knowing him we might be gone before he decides to catch up to us."

* * *

Thranduil looked around at what had once been his house. They still had another week to go, but Thranduil and Oiolairë had decided to pack up their things early. With all their duties, they had to do what they could now to be ready next week. "Well… our house is ready." Thranduil said glancing at the bags that were ready to be put on either a wagon or horse.

Oiolairë smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "We are ready as well, love." She said.

Thranduil looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I am glad of your confidence." He stood there, looking at everything they had decided, and not decided, to take. They left things that would be replaced in time. After all, they were royalty, there were some things they would simply not need later on. They packed only the things they were sure they would need in the coming months.

"Your majesty," an ellon called. Thranduil turned, seeing one of the new soldiers.

"Yes?"

"General Ortherion sent me with this," he said, handing a scroll over to Thranduil.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he answered.

"You may go," Thranduil said. The ellon bowed and left. "That is still so strange to be addressed thus." Thranduil said staring after the ellon. Oiolairë cleared her throat, pointing out the scroll in his hand. "Right," Thranduil said, shaking his head, "Thank you my love." He added before opening the scroll.

His eyes scanned the scroll and he stayed quiet for a minute. "It's already happening..." he said softly. Then he rolled up the scroll. "I shall be back, hopefully soon." He said before turning and going toward the campgrounds.

* * *

"What happened?" Thranduil asked Ortherion as he arrived.

"I was not sure. Some ellon said that another took something of his. The other denies it, saying it has been his since his father gave it to him."

"What is it?"

"A dagger… I think." Ortherion answered.

"Where's the others?"

"Coming," Ortherion answered, then he pointed. "There," he said. "Anyway, after which one of them punched the other in the face. Skin was broken, but no bone damage, nothing permanent."

"Was there retaliation?"

"No, the Elves nearby heard and broke up their fight."

Arphenion, Idhrenion, Tawarthion, Suiadan, and Daugion were approaching. "You have heard?" Daugion asked.

"Yes," Thranduil answered.

"How will we deal with this?" Tawarthion asked.

"However it is dealt with will set the pace for the duration of your reign." Arphenion said.

Thranduil was silent as he looked across the sea of tents. He heard the six of them discussing what could be done, and heard their different ideas. He remained quiet, processing the information in his own mind. "What say you?" Idhrenion asked the king.

"Shall we deal out criminal charges? Or give warning?"

Thranduil's arms had been crossed as he thought. He uncrossed them and turned to look at all of them. "We are doing nothing."

"Have you not been listening, Sire, we cannot just…" Thranduil waved his arm to silence the protest.

"I have been listening, and I know what must be done. We are doing nothing. I will take care of this alone." He said. All six of them looked at him surprised.

"But… Sire…" Suiadan started.

"You chose a king because you needed a strong ruler." Thranduil said. "If you want that to remain true you will let me do this on my own. Five advisers behind me, if not six, will only make me look weak." Daugion was the first to recover, smiling at the king's declaration.

"He speaks truly, let him go." Thranduil nodded once at him before moving off.

"I hope he's right." Suiadan muttered.

"We shall see." Tawarthion said.

* * *

"It's the King!" Came from the elves Thranduil passed on his way to where the two were being held for the moment. The elves he passed bowed, but he said nothing, only continued toward his destination.

He approached the two elves who were sitting unbound but guarded. They both stood quickly and bowed as they say him approach. "Sit," he commanded. They sat just as quickly.

"Who started this?" He asked.

"He was the one who first said I took his dagger, but it has been in my family for centuries." The ellon on the left answered.

"It is mine, I recognize it." The other protested.

"Where is the dagger?" Thranduil asked. One of the guards handed him the dagger. It was a nice dagger, the hilt was bejeweled and Elven script ran down the blade. _Honor and Courage, _was all the blade said. He turned the blade over in his hands, until something finally caught his eye. There was another script, on the very edge of the bottom of the dagger, initials.

"What does the dagger say?"

"Honor and Courage, Your Majesty." They both answered.

"Is that all?" Thranduil asked. Both looked surprised.

"Yes, Sire." They answered.

"Are you sure? There is nothing else?" He asked.

"No… Sire." The second one answered.

"Tell me why you held yourself back." He asked the one who had first claimed it stolen. "You barely broke his skin when you punched him."

"I was not thinking clearly, besides that he rolled his cheek to avoid the whole blow." He answered.

"Hmmm," Thranduil answered. He re-examined the dagger one more time, making sure of his discovery. He turned to one of the guards. "Get Daugion, tell him to organize a search. Someone is missing a dagger." He said.

"Your Majesty," the guard said, bowing and turning to go.

"Your-Y-Your Maj-Majesty, I do-o no-not understand." The Elf with the bruised cheek said. "Tis my-my dagger."

"Of course it is," Thranduil answered. The guard was looking at him confused, unsure if he should continue. "Tell Daugion the ellon who is missing this has a surname beginning with the letter 'o'." The guard nodded again and left to go get Daugion.

"Your Majesty, I have had that dagger for centuries, it was my father's before me, please…"

"Sire, I know you may not think so, but it is my dagger, I should not have lashed out but I…"

Both Elves trailed off when they realized Thranduil was not going to reply. He simply stood there, waiting. After a while he leaned against a wooden stand nearby, but other than that he did not move. Finally, after a two hour search, Daugion appeared at the king's side. "I found one ellon, but he said the dagger went missing a month ago, shortly before your coronation."

"Was it a family heirloom?"

"Yes, but he has had people searching for it ever since and it was never found. Why would they bring the dagger into the public's eye if they had gotten away with it? One of them must be telling the truth." Daugion told him. Thranduil cocked an eyebrow.

"We shall see." He answered. "Go back to the others. I shall deal with this."

"But Sire…" Daugion started.

"Have ye lost your faith already?" Thranduil asked. "I am capable of doing this. If you must do something, go get an Elf and pretend it is the dagger's owner. I care not who it is, as long as they do not know each other well."

"Well that is easily found out…" Daugion muttered but moved off to do as he was told.

"Daugion," Thranduil called him back, "Tell the Elf to pretend it is his." Daugion nodded once and moved away. Thranduil moved back to where the Elves were sitting. "Well, well… Perhaps one of you is telling the truth." He said. "The question is who? Both of you know what the dagger says, but neither of you can tell me anything that gives evidence that you have had it longer."

"What can I say differently? I know what is mine and what is not." The Elf on the left spoke again.

"Truly," Thranduil said, "then I suppose you could produce the dagger's sheath? I would think it is as in good condition as the dagger is, particularly since it seems more ceremonial than practical."

The Elves both blinked. "It is in my tent, Sire." This time it was the Elf on the right that answered slowly.

Thranduil lifted an eyebrow, eyes piercing the ellon. "So if I sent this rather proficient guard here to your tent, he would find the dagger's sheath?" He said motioning to the guard he had sent to Daugion. The guard's face reddened at the king's compliment, but he stayed quiet.

The ellon slowly nodded. "Yes, Sire."

"And where is your tent?" Thranduil asked.

"On the edge, west side." The ellon said.

"Find this ellon's tent." Thranduil told the guard. "Leave nothing undisturbed inside, or under, the tent until you find the sheath. Here," he said handing the guard the dagger, "it will fit this perfectly, and match it."

The guard took it. He started to leave. "I hope you are telling the truth. It is worse to lie to a king than to punch your neighbor." Thranduil said nonchalantly.

Both Elves' eyes widened. "Wait," the other said. The guard stopped glancing at Thranduil. Thranduil looked at the Elf expectantly. "The dagger…" he started. "It is his, I used to have one like it… but it was destroyed. I only thought… I am sorry. He was telling the truth." He finished. Daugion had reappeared with a new Elf and he looked impressed. Thranduil turned to the guard.

"Continue with the search." He said. Daugion's brow creased, but the guard hastily moved to do as he was told. Thranduil turned to Daugion. "You found him?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Would you recognize the dagger if you saw it?"

"Yes, Sire." The Elf answered.

"Are you sure of when yours went missing?"

"Yes, Sire."

"And your search has come up empty?"

"Yes, Sire."

Thranduil turned back to the Elves whose eyes were both widened. They both started shouting at once. Thranduil heard the words "lied" and the words "apology" and the words "not thinking" several times over. Mostly it was a bunch of mumbled words and sounds that did not quite make sense.

"You are dismissed." Thranduil said quietly to the Elf Daugion had brought. The Elf bowed and left. The two Elves looked appalled as the Elf left.

"Find the guard I sent, tell him he will not find anything." Thranduil said. "These two can do some of the hardest work once we get to Greenwood the Great. Assign them guards and keep them fed well, they will have a lot of rocks to break rather soon. Give the dagger back to the one it actually belongs too." His tone ended in a final sort of way, and he turned away, the people watching now in awe.

Those he passed bowed as they could, still not sure what had happened, but they saw those who had seen what had happened looking on the king with great respect as he left. Once he was past all of them and walking back into Lindon, Daugion grinned. "What happened to Tawarthion and Melimion breaking the rock?"

"They will need more than two people." Thranduil muttered. Daugion only laughed.

* * *

The news of what happened spread faster than even the news of when they were leaving. Thranduil tried to stay away from the massive crowds that seemed to be trying to follow him now, but he soon found it impossible. "When they told me I would be king, I did not think I would also have an extra large shadow." Thranduil told Oiolairë on their last night in Lindon.

"Well, at least they now respect you." She said glancing out their window where several Elves were waiting to volunteer to carry the royal family's items on their wagon or horses or in one case their own backs. "They certainly want to carry our things."

Thranduil sighed and turned away from the window before sitting on their couch, one of the things they were leaving behind. "We are carrying our own as I said."

"They seem quite determined." Oiolairë said before sitting beside him.

"I do not want the people seemingly already burdened with my own things. We do not have much anyway. It can fit on our horses."

"So do you plan on walking?" Oiolairë asked. Thranduil did not answer. "They will not be burdened. They _want_ to do this. If they want to, let them." Thranduil looked at her and she saw the hesitance in his eyes. _You need to look like a king, is that not what you said earlier? Be a king then. Let them do what they wish. Ride your own horse. Look royal._

Thranduil glanced away. She curled up her legs beside her and leaned her head onto her husband who shifted his arm so it wrapped around her, allowing her head to fall on his chest. "Fine," he said. "If they insist."

"They will." Oiolairë answered sleepily as she started to fall asleep on top of him.

"Come on then," Thranduil said. "We do have a bed." He picked her up and laid her down on the bed before he climbed in next to her. _Goodnight, love. _

_Goodnight._

* * *

The next morning the Elves did insist on taking their few items. Thranduil was true to his word and let them, though he was still hesitant. Either way, he mounted his stallion and Oiolairë mounted her mare as they started off toward the campground. When they arrived, they found the entire place packed up and ready to go. The Elves all bowed their heads as Thranduil appeared over the hillside. Thranduil nodded in return, seeing the organized chaos that was moving. He heard movement behind him and he turned his horse, finding Gil-galad and Elrond also approaching on horseback.

"Well, it seems you are really leaving." Gil-galad said.

"Indeed," Thranduil said placing his hand on his heart. "I am sorry you are now losing more than you planned."

Gil-galad glanced at Elrond and shrugged. "Oh well, you cannot tempt fate, and it seems fate has taken both of you away."

Thranduil smiled. "May the stars shine on you." He said.

"And you," Gil-galad answered. "Especially on the journey there."

Thranduil grimaced. "I think of it as a bonding time." He said.

Gil-galad laughed. "As you should, now I will let you be on your way."

Thranduil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I thank you." He said.

"Good luck, you will need it." Elrond called.

"As will you," Thranduil called back as he turned his horse away. "Let's move." He told Ortherion. Ortherion motioned with his hand and the few soldiers they now had patrolled the perimeter as the people began to move forward. Thranduil was riding to the front when he heard someone shout.

"Wait!" It called. Thranduil turned his horse to see someone riding towards him. Thranduil smiled.

"I do believe I was right." He said to Tawarthion who was riding next to him. Tawarthion raised an eyebrow, but for once remained silent.

"If it is alright," Veryan said, "I suppose I shall come." Thranduil grinned.

"Knew you would show up eventually, could not resist seeing the action with your eyes." He said. "Well come on, we need to at least be on our way by dark."

Veryan smiled and inclined his head. He moved his horse back to where his wife was waiting and then began steering his wagon forward. Thranduil laughed lightly and once again started riding toward the front. "I guess you were right." Tawarthion murmured.

"Well do not act so surprised, I am right occasionally." Thranduil answered.

At that moment Daugion rode up beside them, now dressed in full outfit. Thranduil glanced around as they became surrounded by more of them. Thranduil lifted an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed you'd be invisible." He muttered.

"We did, but it is hard to protect you on the move without being this close to you." Daugion said.

Thranduil looked annoyed. "It is hardly likely…" He started.

Daugion cut him off. "No excuses," he said. "I refuse to be commanded away. We will not bother you, but we will not move either."

Thranduil sighed. "It seems I have no choice."

"You know you are actually rather glad we are here." Daugion said.

Thranduil only grunted in reply.

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this! :)**


	6. An Elfling in Danger

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**A Nation is Formed**_

_An Elfling in Danger _

c. 750 SA - Wilderness

Five days. They were five days from Lindon. They were by no means that far, having quite enough people and belongings to stretch out for a few miles in and of themselves. "I think we should reach Eregion in a week." Idhrenion said once they stopped for the day.

"A week," Thranduil mused. "It is not as fast as we hoped, but by no means as slow as I was dreading."

"Indeed," Idhrenion answered. They were both silent for a minute, their eyes scanning the masses of people. "They seem to be doing well."

"Ai," Thranduil answered, but did not elaborate. He secretly was fearing the way things were going. Yes, it was well that everyone seemed to be getting along and that nothing more than a few broken wagon wheels had gone wrong. However, with few more ways to go up, there had to be a point where something went down. He knew it, some primordial instinct told him so, but for once he wished that it would never come to pass.

Idhrenion was eyeing him with concern. "Are you… well, Sire?" He asked.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, I am fine." He answered. His eyes scanned over the crowd once more before he looked at Idhrenion again. "Once we get closer to Eregion we need to see how much supplies we might need. Get someone once we are near to get a better count of everything. Also, we might need to meet as a Council, we need to decide which direction we are going when we leave Eregion." Idhrenion nodded, and Thranduil seemed to barely acknowledge that before walking away.

"Something troubles him…" Idhrenion muttered. Tawarthion came up behind him.

"Who would be this 'him' we are speaking of?" Idhrenion nodded toward the king's retreating figure.

"He has been quiet all day today, as if he is expecting something. He says he is fine."

"Well… I would not expect him to say any less. He must appear strong, yes?" Tawarthion commented. "If he says anything it might be to his wife. Besides, he might just be in a mood today. You have gotten those before, if I remember correctly. Those were some of the worst days… the difference was you snapped at everyone."

"I did not!" Idhrenion cried.

"Yes you did." Arphenion said as he walked by. "I remember."

"How long were you there?"

"Just for those last two sentences. I agree with Tawarthion." Idhrenion's face grew red.

"Ah, perhaps I shall get into one of those moods now." He said before stalking away. He left a laughing Arphenion and Tawarthion behind.

* * *

"You are quiet today." Oiolairë commented when Thranduil entered their tent.

"I suppose." Thranduil said off-handedly.

"You could tell me why." She said. Thranduil did not even hardly look at her. He was now sitting on their cot, cloak now discarded behind him. Oiolairë eyed him with concern. She sat next to him, placing her arm around him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," Thranduil said.

"If it was nothing you would be putting your arm around me instead." She said.

Thranduil's lip actually began to curl upward at that, but he did not move. "As I said, it is nothing."

"Has something happened?" Oiolairë pressed.

"No," Thranduil hesitated. "But… I suppose it is what I fear will happen soon." Oiolairë only looked confused. He laughed slightly. "Yes, I guess that it vague. It is not something that has happened. Everything has been going well, very well actually. It is when everything is going well that I fear something bad might happen. Gravity pulls down does it not?"

"You are too worrisome, you know that?" Oiolairë said. "Most Elves would be basking in the fact that everything is going well. But no, my husband worries about things that might happen because everything is going well."

Thranduil sighed. "I know. I guess it is just some feeling of foreboding as well. I am sorry."

"I don't know quite what you are apologizing for, but I will accept it. Will you not worry your friends with your mood now?"

Thranduil laughed. "I seem to have no choice. I guess I did worry them. Oh well, they will survive. For now, we all need rest."

* * *

They set out again the next day, Thranduil at least pretending to be his old self again. Still, he could not shake the feeling that something was about to happen. They usually stopped for a half hour to an hour for lunch and to let the animals rest. In any case, they were not really in a hurry.

When they stopped, Thranduil dismounted, his eyes once more scanning the crowds. He grabbed Daugion before he could go anywhere. "Keep your eyes open."

"What is it?" Daugion asked.

"I'm not sure." Thranduil replied. "Just a feeling." Nonetheless Daugion nodded and walked away. Thranduil resumed pretending like everything was fine though he was pretty sure Oiolairë knew something was not right. He ate lunch like he usually ate lunch, with a new group of Elves he had not yet eaten lunch with.

Then it finally happened. Daugion kneeled next to him. "You should come, quickly." He stood, somewhat relieved it was not just a feeling and somewhat burdened that something had actually happened.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Daugion admitted. "Ortherion was the one who asked me to get you. He did not elaborate."

"Great," Thranduil said sighing.

"It should not be that big of a problem." Daugion said.

"Whenever I hear that," Thranduil said, "I always seem to get a bigger problem."

* * *

They approached the edge of their camp and found Ortherion holding a Man, and one of his soldiers trying to comfort an elfling. Thranduil ignored the Man at first. "Where are his parents?"

"We are looking for them." Ortherion answered. Daugion and Ortherion then switched places. "Apparently, the elfling had wandered down to the creek, which is almost out of sight. A group of Men were there, and they tried to take the child with them. Whether their intentions were good or bad I do not yet know. It could be they had no idea his parents were just over the hill and wanted to help him. Or it could be there intentions were anything but. This Man was the only one with the child when we got there. The child had shrieked once, but it could have been out of surprise. One of the soldiers heard it, and the man and child were all that were there when we got there."

Thranduil glanced at the child with concern. "We already checked him over for injuries and he has none." Thranduil nodded.

"Switch back with Daugion." Ortherion nodded. Once Daugion came to him Thranduil turned his back to the man. "Get a few of yours and accompany them. Find where the group of Men is camping, try to figure out their intentions. When that is done, come back. Unless you feel a real need to capture them all, do not reveal yourselves." Daugion nodded.

"Will you be fine here?"

"I think I can handle one man." Thranduil said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"So... You another group headed for Lórien?" The man suddenly spoke. Daugion glanced at him but Thranduil did not. "Been a lot of those groups headed that way lately. This is probably one of the biggest I have seen. You must be their leader. What are you going to be once they reach their destination. A commander perhaps?"

Everyone glanced at Thranduil who remained quiet. "Go," he said to Daugion. Daugion looked like he would protest but he simply bowed and turned to do what Thranduil had said. Then he finally turned to face the man. "What were you thinking trying to bring an elfling back to your own campsite?" He asked the man.

"He looked lost. How should I know there were a bunch of Elves in the area?" Ortherion gave Thranduil a meaningful glance. Thranduil crossed his arms.

"You have the right words, but not quite the right way of saying them. Tell me, how did you not hear us as we ate?"

"Was not really paying attention to be honest. Just wanted to wash my feet in the creek. Then a strange elfling appears out of nowhere, and I thought he was lost."

"Strange, he looks quite healthy. A lost elfling would probably look a whole lot more emancipated, would you think?"

"His clothing looked dirty."

"And that could not be the reason for going down to a creek?"

"What else would you have me say, I told you everything." Thranduil's eyes glanced over the man.

"Perhaps," he said and then turned away. Ortherion relinquished the man to a soldier and walked over to Thranduil.

"He's got quite a mouth," he said.

"Which is why I do not think he is telling us everything." Thranduil said. "Something is still bothering me. I think Daugion will be the key to figuring this out, whatever this is."

"Why did you say nothing about going to Lórien?"

"He doesn't need to know." Thranduil answered. "For now, let him think what he wishes."

"Can I go now?" The man asked.

"No," Thranduil answered but refused to say anything more. "We might be stuck here for the rest of the day." He said to Ortherion.

"We could send everyone else on ahead with Oiolairë. It actually might help if we clear everyone else out."

"And how would everyone else be protected?"

"I doubt someone would attack that large of a group. As long as no one wanders off they'll be fine. Plus we can send all the soldiers with them, just keep I and your Guard here."

Thranduil thought it over. "That might be a lot better if something happens here. Will twenty be enough here?"

"Suiadan can stay as well then. Plus myself. And you are a soldier."

"Twenty-three then?" Thranduil asked.

"Should be. They are all quite highly trained."

"Fine then, I will speak to Oiolairë. As soon as the boy's parents are found we can move everyone out. Keep one tent here, just in case." Ortherion nodded and he started gathering soldiers. Thranduil found Tawarthion and his wife watching from a distance. He explained what they were doing and Oiolairë sighed.

"If it must be done," she said. "Will you be able to join us by tonight?"

"I certainly hope so." Thranduil said. "Don't worry, we shall be fine."

"I know," she said. Tawarthion sighed.

"I guess I shall go inform the Council, everyone is ready to move anyway. The hour is just about up." Thranduil nodded.

Oiolairë reached up and kissed him once. "Be safe."

"I think I am more worried for you." He said. "But I think you shall all be fine."

"Yes, we shall." Thranduil smiled at her.

"Go," he said. She laughed and walked away.

"I expect your company tonight." She called. Thranduil's lips curled upward as she called.

"I shall be there." He said softly. "Hopefully," he added softer. Those who were staying grabbed their horses and pulled them to the side where Ortherion waited. They set up one tent and then watched their nation go.

"Leaving without you, huh?" The man asked, now having been tied to a stake. No one bothered answering him, rather sat silently, waiting. "Elves," the man finally said when he completely failed to get any sort of reaction from any of them after a couple different statements. None of them were even looking at him, only staring as the other Elves moved onwards. He seemed to give up and leaned back against the pole. It was another half an hour and the rest of their nation finally moved beyond their sight, though they could still hear them. Another half an hour went by, and then another.

Thranduil and Ortherion glanced at each other. _It should not be taking Daugion this long._ Ortherion said.

_I know_, Thranduil replied. They were both silent for a minute, contemplating what could be wrong.

_Let's give him fifteen minutes, if he does not show, we can all go after him. _Thranduil finally said. Ortherion nodded slowly. The man narrowed his eyes because no one had said anything and yet the Elf was nodding.

_Crazy Elves._ The man thought.

Five minutes went by, then another five. Thranduil was just about to ride after Daugion when he came riding toward them, alone. They spoke in Elvish, so the man would not understand. "I thought you took others with you." Thranduil said.

"I did, they're back there." He swung off his horse, and Thranduil noted the sweat beads forming on his forehead, and the intense gaze of his eyes.

"Well?"

"They had no good intentions I can tell you that. The four others are watching over them. We tied them together in the middle of their camp." Thranduil's eyes glanced over toward the man, who, seeing Thranduil look over, quickly averted his gaze.

"What happened?"

Daugion looked back toward the camp site. "Well, it took us only twenty minutes to find the campsite, it was not hard. Then…"

_They hid above the Men in the trees, hiding themselves, not thinking it would be necessary to take the whole camp into custody. The Men were quiet for a while, but seemingly nervous. They constantly fidgeted, eating and sitting around their fire pit, but not speaking except for one or two words._

_Finally one of them spoke. "You think the Elves have him?"_

"_Of course they do, why else would he be gone for the past hour?"_

"_Will they let him go?"_

"_Doubt it," one of them said, cursing and throwing a stick at the unlit fire._

"_Should we go get him?"_

"_No!" One of them said quickly. "You want to bring a host of Elves upon us? Everything would be over if we did."_

"_Maybe if we…"_

"_Maybe if what? The Elves are too quick for their own good." Another threw another stick at the still unlit fire. "Blasted Elves." He muttered as he did so._

"_Can he lie his way out?"_

"_Hope so, if not we leave without him once its dark."_

"_Hmmmm, what if they come here?"_

"_Maybe he cannot lie his way out, but we can. No reason why not. They know nothing of who we are. They come here, we tell them what they'll believe is the truth. Elves are softies, goodie goods who won't believe nothing wrong about no body. All you have to do is tell 'em what they wanna hear. Tell 'em we just wanted to give the stupid kid food. They'll eat it up like a kid takes candy."_

_Some of the others in the campsite laughed. Daugion glanced at the four with him to see their knuckles whitening on their weapons. He shook his head at them. __**Wait**__, he told them._

"_Say, I've never seen so many all together, what you suppose they're doing?"_

"_Going to Lórien I suppose, like every other blasted Elf passing through. Lórien or Eregion… Rocks and trees… I suppose that's all they care about. And that stupid elfling today."_

"_I hadn't ever seen that Elf in front before. He was wearing a crown. I've seen Celeborn and Celebrimbor. He wasn't neither."_

"_Anh, some stupid lord. If nothing else we'll give him some money and he'll lap it up. No use worrying over anything."_

_The Men went quiet again, for almost another half hour. Then a cry came from one of the tents. Cursing a man got up and went into the tent. The Elves heard something they dearly wished they had misheard, before there was a softer cry, the sound of the man's voice, presumably cursing again, and then another thwack before he came out._

"_Which one?" One of the men asked casually._

"_Stupid wench." The man said. "She never has stopped crying when she thinks she's hungry."_

"_We told 'em before they only get one meal a day."_

"_They don't listen. It's up to whoever they go to if they want 'em healthy or not. Me, I prefer 'em almost dead." The whole campsite laughed._

_**They're slavers.**__ Daugion thought, his stomach twisting._

"_The elfling would have been a good one to sell too." One of the men said muttering. Daugion wanted to throw himself out of the tree onto the man then, but he held himself back. He motioned to the others, and they joined together on the same tree._

"_It's why he tried so hard to get the little brat. He had to go and scream. We had been hoping one of the little brats would be stupid enough to leave the herd. Now look what happened. I think we should leave now. He can find us if he gets out."_

"_Nah, they don't know we're here. We leave at nightfall."_

_Daugion glanced at them, still sick to his stomach. __**There are only five of us, and about twenty of them.**_

_**Twenty-one, **__one of the other Elves said. __**I've been keeping track.**_ _Daugion nodded._

_**Any ideas?**_

_**Kill them all.**__ One of the Elves said stroking the edge of his bow darkly._

_**We can't. We have to listen to our King.**_

_The Elf in question sighed. __**Fine, we will have to sneak up on them then.**_

_**Indeed, perhaps if two of us cause enough distraction with our bows, the others can sneak in and tie the rest of them up.**_

_**Do we have enough rope? **__Daugion asked._

_**No, but they do. **__The Elf said and pointed. Sure enough there was a large pile of rope sitting on the ground next to the tent from where the cry came from._

_**Tie them with their own poison. **__Daugion said grimly. __**Good plan. Who's the best shooters? I have no ambition to be hit by my own companions.**_

_The Elves decided which two were the best. __**Try to make it look like we are surrounding their campsite. It'll make our job easier. And wait til I give the signal.**_ _The two archers nodded. Daugion took the other two with him. __**We'll come from different angles. **__He said. __**You come from the North, and you come from the East. I'll grab the rope. **__The two Elves nodded and went their appointed directions. Daugion went to his place, hiding right behind the tent. Within he thought he could hear at least two, if not three breathing beings inside, all sounded strained as if in pain. He put his hand on the tree, and it relayed his signal to the two Elves in the trees, now also on opposite sides. He grabbed the rope, and readied to swing it._

_The Men were quite unaware before arrows began raining down on them. The others had given up most of their quivers so that the two had as many as possible. Daugion lassoed the man nearest him, who yelped and went down as the rope tightened. He worked quickly, using as little rope as possible to start tying the men up. The two Elves on the ground were disarming the men methodically one by one. The men were disorganized and chaotic, panicking quickly at the surprise attack. Daugion threw some of the rope to the other two, and they worked just as quickly. The men were starting to realize the hopelessness of the situation and some of them started backing away._

"_No, no, no." Daugion said, drawing his sword. "Run and my men will hit you with those arrows. Or you can come and surrender, and this will be easy… for you. If you cannot tell it is already easy for us."_

"_Hit us?" One man dared say. "Those arrows haven't hit one of us yet."_

"_On my orders." Daugion said. He picked up an apple. "But trust me, they will." He threw the apple carelessly in the air before it was speared with an arrow out of nowhere. The men paled. "Now, if you would like this to be easy…" Daugion said. The men mostly threw down their weapons. A couple hesitated, but the seeming leader gripped his weapon tighter._

"_There aren't that many of you. If you would fight like normal people I would win." He said._

"_Really?" Daugion asked. He twitched his sword. "Come at me then." The man hesitated and then ran at him, quite recklessly. It was over in seconds, Daugion sidestepping and then twisting his sword out of his grasp. "I think not." He said tying the man up with the others. The remaining men threw down their weapons and let themselves be tied. "Put them in the center." He said in Elvish. "Tie them all together. Make them nice and uncomfortable." He barely kept the disgust out of his voice. He called to the two archers who materialized. "One of you gather the arrows, the other check on the children. Keep them in the tent for now, I will go get the King." He did not even spare a glance at the Men as he whistled for his horse. His horse came to him, and he jumped on before riding out towards their own campsite._

**A/N: Had to cut this one in two. It turned out way longer than expected. So part 2 will be out tomorrow sometime. Hope you enjoy! **


	7. The Right to Kill

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**A Nation is Formed**_

_The Right to Kill_

c. 750 SA - Wilderness

**A/N: This is part 2. Also, WARNING: this chapter is a little darker and bloodier than I usually write (only the memory part so if you do not want to read that skip over the block of italicized writing and you will not miss anything important other than a somewhat bloody memory) Also, though I normally refrain, there is a mild word used in the memory as well. I only used it because I could not think of a different way to get the same point across even though I usually keep it clean. Its only one word, and you can skip over it if you skip the memory as well. As stated, you won't miss anything. That's it. **

Thranduil was maintaining his composure throughout the entire tale, but Ortherion could see the hints of tenseness in his being. Ortherion knew what had happened last time children were in danger in front of him. He quite hoped it was not as bloody as the last time either.

_They were on a patrol, a little southeast of Lindon. Thranduil was leading, as usual, with Ortherion was riding at his side. It had been a normal patrol, until that particular day. One of the horses started snorting and pulling backwards, and it was not long before the others started as well. They stroked their horses, speaking softly to calm them down. _

_"What is it?" Ortherion asked Thranduil. Thranduil stared ahead, straining to see anything out of the usual._

_"I don't know." He admitted. He swung off his horse, murmuring softly to it, asking it what was wrong. That was when a raven swept overhead. Thranduil glanced up, and knew then that somehow the raven would lead them there. _

_"Shall we take the horses?" Ortherion asked, reading his General's mind. _

_"Yes, it is the only way to keep up with the bird. Tell them that they can move back to safety once we find whatever this is. Be on your guard." He said. This particular troop was only thirty Elves. For a simple patrol they did not need everybody. They had left many behind. They rode forward, coaxing their horses, until they finally saw the raven land. "Here," Thranduil said, "Be as silent as you can." This was probably quieter than needed, for only other Elves could discern when other Elves were walking most of the time, but nonetheless silence was needed in this case._

_They moved forward, and found that the raven had landed in a clearing in the middle of a small group of trees. It was then that they smelled the blood. Thranduil glanced at Ortherion. **No wonder our horses were restless.** Ortherion commented. Thranduil nodded, stomach twisting slightly. Warriors or not, no Elves, unless they had gone dark, were ever completely used to the smell of blood. They moved forward again. When it finally came into sight, most of the Elves had to cover their mouths at the sight, and almost all held their stomachs. Some were openly trying not to vomit._

_Two children had been tied to trees, both naked and bleeding severely, and even from here, Thranduil knew instinctively that one of them was already dead. The raven had landed above this one, but had yet to approach. The man who had done it, they knew it was him because his entire front was covered with blood, was sitting calmly on the ground watching the children. His face had a morbid smile on it, and the remaining child was staring at him with mortified eyes. _

_Deciding one man could not hurt them, Thranduil stood and entered the clearing. "Ah, come to join the party? My guests and I were hoping someone else would come. Would you happen to have any tea? We would love some tea. The children here are thirsty."_

_"You craven bastard..." Thranduil said almost to himself, but his eyes were glinting quite dangerously, even as the child looked to him with hope._

_"What's that? You say something? Is this not a fine day for a party? Quite enjoyable, yes?" _

_All of the Elves by now were either actually sick or passionately disgusted and angry, or both. Thranduil himself, with shaking limbs, walked up to the man and kicked him into the nearest tree. "What are you doing?!" The man yelled. "We were having a party!"_

_"Party's over." Thranduil hissed. He kicked the man again. The man finally stood and started to run toward him. Thranduil met him almost midway and punched him as hard as he could. The man fell with a thud and a definite sound of several cracking ribs. "Monster." He hissed again. The man got up, how no one was quite sure, and Thranduil saw the eyes of a demon._

_"You will not keep me from my guests! You shall be one of them!" He screamed, eyes rolling. Thranduil drew his knife in time to block the man's arm by slicing it open. Screaming, the man grabbed his own dagger, covered in the children's blood and fought Thranduil. Thranduil probably shredded everything but the man's head and neck, and still he kept coming. Finally he shoved his knife into the man's heart, the man's eyes widened and Thranduil drew it out only to slice open his throat. The man fell with finality, Thranduil still slightly shaking with blood covering his entire front. Ortherion eyed him with concern._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"No," Thranduil said. "The living child?"_

_"Being taken back to Lindon."_

_"Good," he said still shaking._

_"The other's body is being burned. What kind of man was he?"  
_

_"An evil one..." Thranduil said, closing his eyes only to see images of red blood flowing over everyone. "Let's get out of here." He said, but he turned back, looking at the man. He drew his sword, decapitating the man. "Just to make sure." Thranduil said. "He was still breathing even after I cut his heart."_

When Daugion finished Thranduil turned walking slightly away before turning back. "Take the rest of the Guard, go bring them back. Bring the children on horses, make the men walk." He said. The Guard members all sprang forward, their eyes saying they were just as enraged as everyone else. They galloped out behind Daugion, while the Man, who had not understood a word, watched hesitatingly, fear starting to creep into his eyes. "Suiadan, keep your eyes on this man." Thranduil said before motioning to Ortherion and they walked a little ways away.

"Sire?" Ortherion asked. Thranduil sighed, losing a little of his composure, danger glinting in his eyes.

"I know." Thranduil said, both of them remembering the same incident apparently. "I don't think I have the right to kill them though… They never actually hurt any of our people, unless one of the children is an elfling… I don't know quite what to do yet."

"You heard Daugion. These Elves will cry for their blood. They don't seem to care for Elves either."

"No…" Thranduil said glancing toward the man. "I _want_ to kill them. That doesn't quite mean I should. We shall see what state they really left the children in."

"What of the children?" Ortherion asked.

"We shall take them with us and leave them in Eregion. They can get better help there, and there they have a chance of finding their homes."

"And if they do not have any?"

"Men go to Eregion all the time. What Men will we ever see? No, they have a much better chance of claiming a home at least there." Ortherion nodded slightly. Thranduil glanced back, this time examining the Man. The man looked up as he did, and he seemed to be examining him. The man cocked an eyebrow, as if daring Thranduil to do something.

"Do not kill him yet at least." Ortherion said. "We need to see what the others are like for ourselves with him there. Compare stories and the like." Thranduil looked at him.

"I wasn't going to kill him."

"And you were not my General for how long?" Ortherion asked. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I thought about it, but I still am not going to do it for now."

"Are you going to continue speaking far away in your language?" The man called. "I want to know what's going on."

Thranduil's eyes glinted once more, but it seemed he was controlling himself, for he did not draw his sword. He motioned to Ortherion and they walked back over. "Wants and needs are two different things." Thranduil simply said.

"He speaks." The man muttered. Suiadan raised an eyebrow toward the man.

"Your life is in his hands, I would not be insulting him." He said. Thranduil looked at Suiadan, slightly amused.

"Let him," Thranduil said, "No matter how many insults he can come up with, I have more. It comes with living longer." He said, giving the man a disdainful glance before turning away. Ortherion was watching him carefully. "Not yet," Thranduil muttered in Elvish as he passed him. Ortherion raised his eyebrows.

"Did I say anything?"

"You were thinking it." Thranduil answered. That's when the sound of three horses galloping reached them. The three Elves all turned while the man tried to strain his neck to see. When he did, he paled. That almost made Thranduil smile, almost. The three Elves slowed upon reaching the Elvenking and dismounted, cradling their burdens. "Take them inside and let them lay down." He said. The Elves nodded and carried the three children inside. One girl, two boys.

Thranduil entered the tent after them. "How are they?" he asked.

"Not good, they're all starving. Most of them have at least one broken bone, and bruises are covering their bodies. It will be a hard ride for them if we take them with us."

"Once we reach everyone else, they can be pulled behind horses or carried or even put in wagons. We will make room for them as best we can." Thranduil said. "Are any of you a healer?"

"I have the basic training, but not the resources, not here."

Thranduil sighed. "Can you at least bind their wounds here? It will make the journey easier, as I said, once we reach the main group there are plenty of healers." The Elf nodded and bent to work. "If you need help, grab someone." Thranduil said and walked out of the tent. He could now see the twenty-one other men approaching, on foot, while the Elves surrounded them on horses. All the men gave them hateful glances, but none of them spoke. Daugion was in the front. They were still probably five minutes away.

"The children?" Ortherion asked him.

"Bad," Thranduil said.

"Will you kill them now?"

"I still don't know." Thranduil answered, now crossing his arms.

"Look, whoever you are," the man said, "I don't know who those children are. I saw the elfling and wanted to help him, just as I would help those children." Thranduil made no reply, only watched the other men grow closer. "Listen to me!" He screamed. Thranduil's eyes turned to his, but still he did not speak. "I have nothing to do with whatever this is." Thranduil's eyes turned away again.

Finally he spoke. "The fear in your eyes says otherwise. Besides, we shall see what your companions say." Thranduil said and nodded toward the group still coming. The man's eyes widened and glanced over and Thranduil saw him pale even quicker, so that they were almost the same skin tone.

"Please, you must believe me! I know nothing!"

Thranduil gave him one more glance and then walked toward the oncoming group as Daugion rode up to him. He swung off his horse. "Keep them tied together. Tie the other man with his companions." Daugion nodded and then shouted orders at the other Elves. The men were forced onto the ground, though most of them would have probably collapsed onto it anyway.

"So tell me," Thranduil said, "how long have you been slavers?"

"Now wait just a minute." One of them cried. "Whoever said we were slavers? We picked up those children. Found 'em as they are on the side of the road."

"Mmm, and would the children agree?"

"The children are half mad, they don't know what they're talkin bout."

Thranduil crossed his arms. "And which of you was most responsible?"

"I was the one that pulled the elfling out of the river." Another said. Thranduil resisted the urge to knock the man out.

"Well, if that's the case, I know the elfling, and he was not mad. I suppose I can ask him and find out? Or one of you can tell me the truth? Either way, I have as much time as I need. You, on the other hand, do not. We have food, water, the necessities. You are currently tied together, and if you ever want to get out, I suggest someone tell me the truth."

"We have money, lots of it. We can give it to you, for your lordships desires, and we will go on our merry way." The man, supposedly the leader, said.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "I don't need blood money." He said. "Nor do I want what your filthy hands have touched. Only true scum sell little children to worthless cowards. You better give me a good reason to let you go, I'm not to hesitant to spill any of your blood, if it's worth anything at all." The Silvan Elves, who had only seen Thranduil as a calm, gentle, kind, generous king, now got their first glance at his dangerous side. His eyes were glinting, and his entire being had turned darker. Here was the General, and he spoke truly, he really was not hesitant to kill any of them. He even carried himself in a way that imparted that.

"Who are you?" The first man they had captured asked. Thranduil looked at him, and a wry smile made its way onto his face.

"The person with the power to end your life at the moment." The man was probably paler than any of the Elves now, and the other men were working on getting there. Even the Silvan Elves looked slightly fearful of the king, only Ortherion having seen this side of him before.

"Count yourselves lucky," Ortherion said, "He is actually exerting a great amount of self-control to not kill you at the moment." He said. Now the rest of the men looked at the king in fear, seeing only a terrifying warrior in front of them, and they already appeared as ghosts.

"Daugion, take some men, not all, destroy their campsite."

"Even the things of value?"

"Yes, if its things that cannot be destroyed there take them and we will destroy them later. If they have horses… we will keep those. If they're in any kind of shape they've suffered enough. Burn the rest." Daugion nodded, grabbed the same four who went with him the first time, and headed off toward their campsite.

"Where they going?" One of the Men asked.

"To burn everything you own. Some things can only be purified through fire, yes?" Thranduil asked. The men all looked at each other, nervous. Thranduil then turned away and Ortherion walked up to him.

"Are you going to kill them?"

"How many times will you ask me this?" Thranduil asked. "Do you want me too?"

"A small part of me does, yes." Ortherion admitted. "I think I agree with you though, you might not have the right."

"I know," Thranduil said softly.

"So what will you do?"

"Strip them of everything except their first layer of clothes, then tie them back together. Tell me how many water skins you find." Ortherion nodded and called to the rest of the soldiers. Thranduil turned to watch with mild disinterest as the men started panicking. One by one they were taken and stripped. If he looked toward their campsite, he could see smoke beginning to rise.

"They have thirteen." Ortherion said. Thranduil nodded.

"Give them the water skins back full, and enough lembas to feed them for a day. Then we shall leave them loosely bound here- with warning not to follow."

"You think they won't? What if they try to attack us? Or you specifically? Daugion is in charge of your safety is he not? Do you want him to work harder? Or what if they indeed leave, but return with reinforcement to kill you? Hire an assassin? What then?"

Thranduil's eyes glinted as he looked at him. "They do and they will die."

"But if they succeed before they do?"

"What would you have me do? We have not the supplies to continue to keep them in our care. Nor do I care for dumping all of our burdens on Eregion. As much though they deserve it, I think further bloodshed is pointless. Would you rather leave them tightly bound to starve? Would that not only increase their anger?"

"Perhaps you're right." Ortherion sighed. "But this does not seem wise."

"No, it does not." Thranduil agreed.

"They are real pains," Ortherion said twisting his sword into the ground. The men eyed it with fear in their eyes.

"And quite jumpy." Thranduil commented. He glanced at the sun, which told him it was nearing five. "We do not have the time for this, regardless of what I said. Blindfold them then, we shall take them a league from here, leave them bound there with the food and water. From there on let the Valar decide their punishment." Thranduil said. Ortherion finally nodded.

"Yes Sire." He gestured again at the soldiers who began blindfolding the men.

As they did there were sudden cries of protest. "Wait!" "Please I have children!" "So you're killing us like cowards?" "No, Stop!" "I don't wanna die!" "Let me see! I can't die blind!" The soldiers dutifully ignored all of them.

Finally, when all was done Thranduil walked back up to them. "We are about to cut the ropes for now. Run, you die. Your arms will still be tied together with your fellow cowards. We are leaving you with food, water, and the clothes you currently wear in a different location. Try to follow us, you die. Try to find us later, you die. If I find you slaving again, you die. It's quite simple. Your fate is now in the wild's hands." He said. The men were grim and quiet. Thranduil glanced at his Guard. "Move them." He said. He turned to Suiadan. "Wait here, when the other five return, have them burn the rest of their belongings here as well." Suiadan nodded.

Thranduil mounted his own horse and led the Guard with their prisoners about a league away. He never stopped for the men, but neither did he lead them at a pace that would kill them. He kept a comfortable pace, at least for the horses, and the men either did not want to complain, or were too scared too. Then they left the men there, blindfolded and loosely bound. "Remember my warning." Thranduil told them, and that was the last they heard of the Elves, beside the sound of their horses galloping away.

It is said that that night, a different group of Men moved through the area, and decided that these men might be of good use to their own clients- the Haradrim in the far south. This, however, is only rumor. Some say the men simply freed themselves the next morning and walked to the nearest town, requesting where one of them was recognized and all were subsequently jailed. Some have even said the men all turned on themselves. Either way, the people of Thranduil never heard of them again, and they were quite happy for it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'll post as soon as I can. :)**


	8. Moving Onward

_**A Nation is Formed**_

_Moving Onward _

c. 750 SA- near Eregion

As the Elves returned to the small camp and regrouped, they found it was a little harder to figure out the best way to move the children to the main camp than they had originally thought. The children themselves did not want to be moved, and none of the Elves wanted to put them through the pain of riding on the horses. "We have to move them somehow." Thranduil said finally. Everyone was standing outside the tent. "We could be as much as four hours from the main camp, maybe more. The quicker we get there, the quicker they can be healed properly."

Daugion nodded. "I agree, but they hardly want to move _on_ their beds, much less _from_ their beds."

Ortherion glanced at the tent, where the one semi-healer they seemed to have was still watching over the children. "There is another way."

Thranduil grimaced. "I thought of it, but…"

"It might make them sore when they wake, but there we have medicine to dull the pain as well."

Thranduil looked at the children and then sighed. "If there's no other way, go ahead."

Daugion looked between them confused. "You aren't suggesting what I think you are suggesting…"

"No, he is." Thranduil said. "Suiadan," he called. Suiadan walked up to him. "How much do we have that could not be destroyed?"

"Ten horses, in better shape than we thought, apparently they cared more for their horses than for children." Suiadan muttered. "There's actually a large amount of gold, almost three chests full. Then there's their weapons, on average about two to each of them. We destroyed their bows and spears already, but all their swords, knives, daggers… we need a hotter fire."

"I figured as much. Well… as much as we need the gold I would still rather not have blood money."

"It is not exactly blood money." A dark look passed over Thranduil's eyes.

"No, it is." He said looking toward the children once more.

"When we get to Eregion we could have it melted down and purified before reshaping it. We could do the same with their weapons. You know we need more."

Thranduil sighed. "I will think on it. I would still rather not ever touch it. Oh well, get those things onto their horses. We will decide on it later." Suiadan nodded and got the Guard members onto it. Daugion walked up to him. Thranduil glanced at him. "Tell everyone to get whatever they have here ready to leave. I want to leave as soon as we get the children ready. Get two volunteers to carry them."

"Two?" Daugion asked.

Thranduil nodded. "Two," he confirmed. Suddenly Daugion's eyes widened.

"Your Majesty…" he started.

"I said two." Thranduil said, more of an edge to his voice. Daugion sighed, inclining his head before moving away. Thranduil walked back toward the tent, walking inside. The semi-healer was now coaxing all the children into drinking what was supposed to be tea. It was more herbal than the healer actually let on, the children dropping off quite quickly once they finished drinking.

"I hope they survive this." The healer said, looking to his King.

"We do not have much of a choice. We cannot leave anyone behind to just watch them until they are stronger or I would. Unfortunately, a group any smaller than what we are in now would be attacked too easily, and I would rather not go through this a second time if it can be avoided." The healer sighed.

"Well, they are ready Your Majesty." Thranduil nodded. The healer looked at him. "Can I carry the smaller boy?" Thranduil nodded again. He found he had an overabundance of volunteers to carry the children, it was actually almost everyone who had stayed behind.

Finally he sighed. "Draw sticks for the other child if you must, but someone decide who should take him." He said. He turned to Ortherion. "Carry the children to whoever ends up taking them." Ortherion nodded.

"I take it you are carrying the girl?"

"You know me too well." Thranduil said.

"I have been under you for quite some time, have I not?" Ortherion asked.

"Mmm, get the tent and cots packed. Use whatever room is left over on the ten horses we found."

Ortherion smiled, but bowed and walked away. "It is decided." Daugion told him. Thranduil nodded.

"Good, let's get out of here." He said. He whistled and his horse trotted up to him. He mounted quickly, before riding over to Ortherion who handed him the girl. He cradled the girl carefully while waiting for the other two children to be handed over. It was done. "Let's move." Thranduil said. "Carry us gently," he told his horse, "We have a fragile burden." His horse snorted in reply and moved forward, swiftly but surprisingly graceful. Thranduil cushioned the girl against him as well, keeping her as still as possible. Daugion rode at his side as usual, this time also protecting the child.

"The sun is already almost gone." Daugion commented. Thranduil glanced in its direction.

"Indeed… it is nearing the eighth hour. It lasted longer than I thought it would."

"We might still make it before the night is done. They move a lot slower than we can."

"Agreed." Thranduil said. "But it will be nearing the moon's peak even so."

"And we move out again with the dawn."

"Yes," Thranduil said, "Perhaps you can let your Guard rest."

"It is _your_ Guard, not mine." Daugion said. "And I am not going to leave you free to roam on your own. Who knows what you will get yourself into?" Thranduil sighed and then gasped. "What is it?" Daugion asked, concerned.

"I've just realized…" Thranduil said.

"What? My Lord, what?"

"You really need a wife… or a hobby." Thranduil answered, his voice still speaking as though he was having an epiphany. It was Daugion's turn to look disgruntled.

"You gave me the job." He finally muttered.

"Not entirely true…" Thranduil said. "I was forced into this."

"Ah, but you chose me." Daugion said. "You might have found someone that would actually stay away from you."

"Don't tempt me." Thranduil said, now muttering. Daugion only chuckled.

* * *

"They're back!"

"It's the king!"

"He's here!"

Shouts echoed through the campground as Thranduil, Ortherion, and all that consisted of the Guard at the moment rode through the campground. "If you have a child follow me, if not by all means go to sleep." Thranduil told them. Not that any of them were entirely unrested, all of them had rotated into the Elven waking dreams during the four hour ride toward their campground. They followed his orders, however, and most of them broke off one at a time as they neared their actual tents. Only Daugion and Ortherion stayed with him beside the two Guard members that were carrying children.

Suiadan had been left at the edge of the campsite with the ten new horses and the "blood money" that Thranduil refused to take into the actual campgrounds. He had been joined by a few of his own warriors, and they would remain with the money until they reached Eregion. Oiolairë appeared from their own tent at one point and ran out to them, eyes widening when she saw the children.

"What happened? It took longer than I expected."

"I think that's an understatement." Thranduil said sighing. "We are going to the healer's tents. I will explain later." However, he motioned with his head and she swung onto the horse behind him. The horse snorted at the weight of three people. "Oh please, you have carried two before and the child weighs nothing." Thranduil said coaxing his horse forward.

They made it to the healer's tents as quickly as possible. Oiolairë jumped off his horse and Thranduil handed the child down to her. He then swung off himself. The horse nudged him, clearly expecting a treat for its hard work. "When I find one, I will give it to you." Thranduil told him before taking the child back. The other two were already inside and he followed, setting the child down on the cots.

The actual healers inspected the children over, and they did so much more thoroughly than the Guard member had. "They are grievously injured… but I think they will live." One of them finally said. All five who had been there the entire time sighed with relief.

"Do the best you can." Thranduil said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." They said. Ortherion turned to him.

"We still need a way of transporting them. We cannot drug them every time."

"Find a wagon, it will still be bumpy, but at the least they will be laying down and given medicine to dull the pain." Thranduil said. Ortherion nodded.

"What if there is not a wagon?"

"You are really full of optimism today aren't you?" Thranduil muttered.

"You were the one that started out pessimistic." Ortherion responded.

"If nothing else build one, find something." Thranduil said. Ortherion looked like he was about to say something else, but Thranduil interrupted him again before he could. "Now," Thranduil said. "Or you can go get some sleep like I told you to do thirty minutes ago." Ortherion sighed.

"As you wish," he said, bowing and going out the door. Thranduil turned to find Daugion grinning at him.

"No," Thranduil said. Daugion pouted. "No, I know what you were going to say." Thranduil said.

"You don't know that." Daugion protested.

"I saw the look on your face."

"Fine," Daugion muttered, "Is there anything else you need?"

Thranduil shook his head, eyes becoming softer. "No, go rest." Daugion bowed, leaving the room. "You two too." Thranduil said to the two Guard members. They bowed as well, following Daugion out the door. He glanced back over at the children, who the healers were now leaning over quite attentively.

"You too." Oiolairë said pressing her hand to his chest. He cast one more concerned glance at the children, before Oiolairë began pulling him out of the tent.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Thranduil said. His horse followed him quite hopefully back to their tent where it nudged Thranduil again. "Okay, to you too." Thranduil said laughing softly. "Hang on a second." He went inside their tent and came out with an apple. "Are you happy now?" Thranduil asked the horse who snorted happily, taking the apple off to where it usually rested next to Oiolairë's horse.

"You have a remarkable ability to attract pestering companions."

Thranduil smiled slightly. "Are you including yourself?"

"No," Oiolairë said. "All husbands think their wives pester them, but in reality we really do not."

"Oh, is that so?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, now you should go rest."

"Should I?" Thranduil asked before slipping into the tent. Oiolairë followed him, smiling slightly as she found him quite collapsed on the bedroll.

"You know, most people change their clothes before resting."

"Most people go to bed at night, not halfway through the morning."

"It is only half past midnight, my love."

"You were the one that told me to rest."

"I did not think you would follow orders quite so willingly to be honest." Thranduil smiled slightly.

"It was a taxing half a day…" His smile faded and Oiolairë watched him concerned.

_What happened?_ He remained silent, unwilling to tell her everything. _Melamin*…_

_They were slavers._ He said. Oiolairë experienced two things in that moment. The first was horror that almost every Elf would feel at the moment as the curious case of the children's condition finally resolved itself. The second was fear that should she have been there she would have seen immediate bloodshed as men's bodies became mangled. The image most have risen into her mind faster than she thought for Thranduil sighed.

"They are not dead." He said softly, sitting up. He glanced at his clothes, found they really were dirty and thinking about the day's events he would rather not wear these clothes anymore. He sighed once more before he started changing. Oiolairë walked closer to him.

"You did not…"

Thranduil closed his eyes. "No… I am not sure where they are now. We left them with a minimum of food and water and the clothes on their back. We took all their possessions and burned them if they could be burned. We carry everything else with us… for now." He pulled on his night robe sighing once more.

"You will destroy them too?"

"I want too." Thranduil said. "I would rather not ever see any of that ever again." He said turning to Oiolairë again. She sighed and leaned into his arms.

"I would rather you have not seen that at all." She said.

"I fear I will see many things I never wanted to see now." Thranduil said. "But I still do not think anything will be as… horrendous as what I saw when I was a General."

"Hmmm, but you might see more."

"True," Thranduil said, "It is a risk we are taking."

They were silent for a minute. _Sleep._ Oiolairë said, guiding him back to the bedroll. She laid down next to him as he quite quickly fell asleep. She smiled at how quickly he was dreaming. _I love you._ She said, smiling as the corner of his mouth lifted slightly before falling asleep herself.

* * *

The next few days were relatively normal, as far as moving thousands of people in one direction goes. They neared Eregion and when they stopped close enough to arrive within one day, a huge survey began of all the supplies they had. It was quite the task, but it also went by, relatively, without mass chaos.

Then the first Council meeting started.

"We should pass through the Mountains, it will be easier."

"Easier?" Tawarthion asked. "You want to get wagons and horses and other livestock over mountains?"

"It is a much straighter road, and there is a mountain pass that should allow us to remain in the valleys."

"Should," Arphenion said, "Is the key word. But mountain passes change over time."

"So send a scout ahead."

"Why not go down to Lórien and cross the river there? It's a whole lot less water travel."

"True that may be," The first speaker, an ellon named Rimedur said, "But the mountain pass and the Anduin does offer something else, we can travel the entire way down the river. If we plan on stopping in the south we have to travel all that way somehow, and it will be faster in boats."

"And you just plan on an entire fleet being there, waiting to ferry thousands of us?" Veryan asked. Thranduil glanced at him, the thought having crossed his mind as well.

"We can build rafts."

"Where is this wood coming from that we have to build the rafts with?" Veryan asked. "It is more sensible to go down to Lórien. There we only need a few boats that can take a few families at a time. It may be longer, but with the only other option building a massive amount of boats to carry us down the entire river."

"That is not quite true." Idhrenion said. "We could do the same thing there and travel down along the river instead of floating all the way down. There it would also allow us fewer boats and more time, the river would offer us both protection and food."

"I think both Idhrenion and Veryan are right." Tawarthion said. "Rimedur's suggestion would only cost us time and resources we do not have."

Thranduil inwardly noted the dark look that passed over Rimedur's eyes before he spoke. "I agree." He said. Everyone nodded and seemed to be thinking over their options.

"The river does offer us food and protection, but what of the resources that could be gained going through Lórien?"

"Lórien is not much better off than we are. They only arrived in their homeland at the start of this year." Melimion said. "I travelled through there on my way to Lindon. They are well enough off, but I am sure they do not want thousands of us stomping through their borders."

"We are going through Eregion." A different ellon said.

"Yes," Thranduil answered. "That is because they are a well-developed nation and because unless we wanted to go an extremely long way out of our way we could not bypass it." He paused. "The only thing I fear in the mountains is more encounters. Bandits and other foul things make their homes there, where it is easy to prey on groups like us."

"Would they dare attack so large a group?" Idhrenion asked.

"Of course not," Rimedur declared. "They only prey on small caravans and such."

"The bandits, maybe, but Goblins are not as cunning and would attack us. As soon as they do they will learn we do not have the warriors to protect our entire group and the bandits will then also attack us." Veryan said.

"What makes you such an expert?" Rimedur asked. "You have barely gone from home before."

"Maybe, but I do listen when people return from such journeys. I know many who have passed through the mountains, some to no harm, others to escaping with their lives." Veryan answered.

"The mountain pass will be safe to us, I have actually passed through it, many times. Including when I went to Lindon. Nothing bothered me."

"Have you passed through it with thousands of people loaded with everything that belongs to them?" Arphenion asked.

"Well, no, but the large number should only protect us. Besides, the people of Eregion keep the mountain passes safe."

"He has a point, almost." Thranduil said. "The fact is, the amount of items available to the bandits may only increase their hunger instead of deter them. And Rimedur is right, Eregion does keep many of the passes clear, but they cannot clear out every bandit and Goblin that has ever made its home there."

"Perhaps," Veryan said, "But I think Idhrenion had a good point, the river may be too valuable to forget about. If we cross the river at the end of the pass, it may make up for any lack of resources we have as we follow it. I do not think we will, but if we run out of food for some reason, the river offers a good resource."

"So you agree with me now?" Rimedur asked. "What changed your mind?"

"Only the river," Veryan said, "I would still rather avoid the mountain pass."

"We cannot do both." Arphenion said.

"No," Thranduil said contemplatively. "I think we may have not have to decide anyway, Lórien simply may not want to have to supply an entire nation with more people than their own. Safety may be an issue, but after the mountains the river offers better protection than walking along the mountains all the way to Lórien. If this pass does offer a straight path, that is probably our best option."

"And if we are attacked?" Idhrenion asked.

"Give every ellon a sword." Thranduil said. "Elves are stronger than both men and other creatures by virtue. At the least we may lose a few resources but I do not think anyone's life is in danger if they stay in the main group. And after what happened behind us, I doubt anyone will be wandering too far."

Everyone nodded slowly. "Through the mountains it is."

**A/N: *"My love"**


	9. Eregion

**A Nation is Formed**

_Eregion_

c. 750 SA- Eregion

Eregion. It was certainly a place where wealth flowed. Not really surprising as they were sitting on both mines of gold and jewels as well as mithril, and the demand for the best smiths in Ennor was very great. They camped a little ways from the main city next to Moria, trying not to intrude on the people of Eregion's way of life. It was here that Celebrimbor came to greet them.

"So another new nation is cropping up?" He asked Thranduil after they had greeted one another.

"Yes," Thranduil said. "I thought your nation was supposed to be new as well, but it seems quite settled."

"Well, it was founded very early this year, and most of us were talented smiths before we came, the Dwarves especially, and with the wealth that flows beneath us it was not hard to build quite quickly." He said smiling slightly. "I am sure you will settle your nation quite quickly as well."

"Perhaps," Thranduil said, "But we will have more building to do and less resources to do it. I do have confidence that it will be done, just not as quickly."

"You might be surprised how fast your nation ends up working." Celebrimbor said. "When they are still excited and more than ready is the time to work." He paused. "If there is any stone work to do, perhaps I can send a few of my own."

"There will be a lot of stone work to do." Thranduil said thinking of the cave. "But I am not sure when we will begin that. There is a lot of planning to do beforehand."

"What kind of stone work?" Celebrimbor asked. Thranduil looked at him hesitantly.

"The Palace," he finally said. "It is a cave."

"That is good," Celebrimbor said, "My people, as well as the Dwarves, have much experience in cave work."

"I am not sure we can…"

"It will not be expensive." He added.

Thranduil sighed. "Perhaps," he said not committing. "I cannot speak for something happening in the future. Right now we actually have to get to our own land. After that, well, I may be in touch."

"I hope so." Celebrimbor said smiling. "Come, would you like to see?"

"Tomorrow," Thranduil said. "I am sure I will have to deal with many questions tonight. Chief of which will probably be 'when are we leaving'?" He paused. "It also happens to be the one question I actually do not have an answer to."

"Not that surprising, you are certainly welcome here." Celebrimbor said. "Do you have need of supplies?"

"We will," Thranduil answered, "A list has not been completely put together yet. I am only hoping it is not too long."

Celebrimbor laughed. "It is those hopes that are often the first to go."

"I know," Thranduil said, "I already saw a draft of the list." That only made Celebrimbor laugh more.

* * *

Eregion's leader led Thranduil and a few others, including Tawarthion, through the city and then to the entrance of Moria. Daugion was with them as well, refusing to leave the king without a Guard and deciding he was the best. "Moria is more of the Dwarves' city than ours, but we still share part of its resources. Even with the split in the Dwarves' favor, there is a great deal of wealth to be had." Celebrimbor told him.

Thranduil walked silently, not as comfortable with going into a mine as he appeared. Celebrimbor opened the door, explaining the riddle to them as he did. It was a friendly time, they had no need to keep the password much of a secret. Years later, Legolas would remember his father telling him of Moria and Eregion and wonder why he never thought to ask his father about the way the doors opened. The one thing about Moria his father had not told him could have saved them more time and possibly saved them from the encounter with the Watcher.

Once they entered the mines, Thranduil and the other Elves stared. Moria was a grand wonder, though by no means much to the liking of these particular Elves who would much rather be outside of the mine, but a grand wonder none the less. Accented by high, arching ceilings, detailed columns, and a bright sense about the place, the city was filled with a sense of grandeur and power. Celebrimbor chuckled. "You sure you do not want to enlist our help?"

Thranduil glanced back at him, less amused. "I never said I did not want it. I said there is a lot to consider before we get that far." Tawarthion was still gazing around in amazement.

"Perhaps we should get their help." He said somewhat weakly. Thranduil sighed.

"You can bring that one up to the rest of the Council then."

"Tell me," Celebrimbor said, "Which way are you going from here?"

"Through the mountains." Thranduil said, not adding much detail.

"You could pass through here. It goes straight to the other side. It is only a four day journey."

"Thousands of Silvan Elves passing through a dark, confined, underground mine where they cannot breathe fresh air and see the stars at night?" Thranduil asked somewhat sarcastically. "Yes, that will go over just well. I prefer taking my chances in the mountains."

"It would not be so bad. Most of us Elves come down here frequently."

"Ah, but my King has a point." Daugion said, speaking up. "We may all kill each other down here." He glanced up at the ceiling. "You have spoken of windows earlier before we even got down here, but even that brief glimpse of sunlight would not be enough to get my kin through here. Besides, what did you say about the exit?"

"It is guarded by the bridge, yes, but that should not…"

Thranduil grimaced. "Should not stop us? A bridge where only one person can walk at a time? We have wagons, horses, not to mention elflings who may very well run wild and leap off the edge. No, we will do better sticking to our plan."

"As you say," Celebrimbor said, "It was an offer only."

Thranduil glanced about him again, looking more keenly at all the designs. "I do have another matter to speak with you about." He said. Celebrimbor looked at him curiously. "On the way here we encountered… slavers and we rescued three Edain children. We were hoping we could leave them here, where it is more likely an Edain will come and perhaps give them a home. There is no such chance where we are going."

"Of course," Celebrimbor said, "I will send a messenger out to some of the nearest villages. Do you have any idea of where they came from?"

"No," Thranduil said, "We did not question the slavers long."

"I am not sure we questioned them at all." Daugion added.

"We questioned the one." Thranduil pointed out.

"Yes, because you did not know he was a slaver at the time." Daugion said.

"You may have a point." Tawarthion interrupted. Thranduil shot a glare at him which only caused him to chuckle lightly.

Celebrimbor cleared his throat and the other three immediately looked to him. "In any case, I am sure we can find a home for these children. Is there anything else?"

Tawarthion and Daugion both looked at Thranduil with knowing glances. "It could be valuable to us." Tawarthion pointed out.

Thranduil crossed him arms. "I do not want it." He insisted.

"We could use it." Daugion said. "I was there, I do not want it either but with the price it came with someone better use it."

Thranduil sighed. "I could never look at anything it was made into."

"Would you mind telling me what this is?" Celebrimbor interrupted again.

"Gold," Daugion answered, ignoring Thranduil for the time. "Three chests full from the slavers. He does not want to see it again, or anything it is melted into because he thinks it is blood money."

"It is," Thranduil insisted.

"Perhaps," Celebrimbor agreed, "But I think I may have a solution…"

* * *

The Council met again. "Celebrimbor had a point." Idhrenion said once the story was told. After a few debates on how the Council was to run at the last meeting, they had finally decided they needed a High Councilmen, and it was decided it would be Idhrenion.

"He does," Tawarthion insisted, raising an eyebrow at Thranduil who still did not look happy. "We need someone to do this."

"Yes…" Thranduil agreed to that.

"And we do not really have the money," Melimion added.

"Agreed," Thranduil said a little weaker.

"This money came to us by chance." Arphenion put in.

"Are you all going to try to persuade me?" Thranduil finally asked. They all grinned and nodded. "Fine," Thranduil said, "But do you realize every day we will see this? Something built with dirty money?"

"No," Veryan suddenly said, "Because no one else will know. Stop thinking of it as blood money. It helps no one. Gold is gold, men are men, those particular men were sadistic cowards. That gold happened to be in their possession until we took it. It is ours now. We declared justice on them, and they are done with it. The children are free. Done is now done, and we have right to that money."

Thranduil clenched his jaw once and then sighed. "So be it, I shall talk to Celebrimbor tomorrow. What of other supplies needed?"

"I have the list." Tawarthion said.

"Who trusted you with that?" Arphenion asked.

"I did," Tawarthion said, "And I already have someone else looking to it, seeing how much we can afford and what not. Once it is done, I will let you, Your Majesty, read over it and then take care of it."

Thranduil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For some reason, whenever Tawarthion said it, the words "Your Majesty" sounded more like a joke than a title. Instead, Thranduil nodded and then dismissed the meeting. Veryan approached him.

"You do not look convinced."

"I am not." Thranduil said.

"This is for the better. Why waste resources? You will never see the money again."

"I know," Thranduil said once more. "I will get over it. Sometime." He added with a shred of doubt. Veryan clapped him on the shoulder.

"Trust us, everything is going to work."

"I will take your words for it." Thranduil said.

* * *

"So you decided to do it?" Celebrimbor asked, a wry smile forming on his face.

"Yes," Thranduil said a bit stiffly.

"It was a good idea." Celebrimbor prodded.

"I am still hesitant but I have agreed." Thranduil said. "Do not push it. Now, when will your people and whatever Dwarves you are sending arrive?"

"You agree to hesitantly. Sometimes it is good to listen to counsel." Celebrimbor paused. "But to answer your question they will come whenever you send for them. They will need directions."

"We have not disclosed our location yet." Thranduil said.

"You are far too untrusting." Celebrimbor said, crossing his arms.

"Far better to be wary and careful than naïve and easily crossed." Thranduil replied.

"We are Elves, Thranduil. We would not betray you."

"Sometimes fair things are foul." Thranduil said grimly. "I do trust you. I just do not want anyone to have possession of a map to our stronghold yet. There is no protection around it. Once it is built and armed with warriors it will be different."

"You are ever distrustful it seems." Celebrimbor said.

"And you trust too easily." Thranduil told him, never knowing those words might one day haunt them all.

* * *

"So Celebrimbor provides skilled workers as long as we house them and feed them after we give them the three chests of gold and the Edain's weapons. They build the Palace while the rest of the nation waits in Southern Greenwood, and this will take how long?" Rimedur asked.

"No idea." Thranduil said. Inwardly he still worried at the seemingly cheap offer of people to perform hard labor. He did not want to be in debt to anyone, particularly other Elves and if this worked the way Celebrimbor talked it would mean Dwarves as well. Would they be expected to repay them for something, or was this truly a gracious offer? Thranduil had mentioned his fears to Tawarthion the night after it was agreed upon, and Tawarthion had remained silent a long while before he answered.

"_There is nothing we can do. We do not have the means to pay them what would be considered normal at this time. Perhaps we may once this actually starts. Celebrimbor sounds genuine. We will have to trust him, if he tries to use it against us, or the Dwarves he sends do, we will claim he made us a promise. Elven nature decree he follow through."_

_Thranduil sighed, rubbing his arm unconsciously. "I still do not like it. He does seem genuine. I just do not want us to look so helpless so soon."_

_"We are not helpless." Tawarthion said. "Not wealthy and helpless are two different things. To be helpless, we would have to kill every able bodied Elf. All of them are, at this moment, ready to spill blood to defend our own. They seem overly inclined toward loyalty, but it is a good thing right now."_

_"I hope you are right, about all of this."_

"It will take a while for the Palace to be built, longer for everyone to move."

"No more than ten or fifteen years though." Idhrenion said.

"Ten or fifteen years?!" Rimedur asked. "That seems a very long time, particularly to provide food for a number of workers and possibly their families."

"But it might be that long." Arphenion pointed out. "It will take a long time to draw the plans, longer to gather those of our people who are skilled enough to work, and another period of time for those coming to us to arrive. It will take a while to break the rock, and longer to shape it. And though we might not have to pay the foreigners, we will have to compensate our own and pay to furnish the Palace as well."

"Our own could be volunteer basis." Tawarthion suggested.

"That seems dangerous." Veryan said. "Someone could make an uprising from that."

Thranduil sighed. "We have time to decide that, but when are we leaving here?"

"As soon as we have the supplies seems like a good start." Idhrenion said shrugging.

Everyone looked at Tawarthion. "I have them. They will be distributed tomorrow."

"Then the day after at dawn it is." Thranduil said.

Relief filled him, for some reason he would feel better when they were moving again. Even if it was through the mountains.

**A/N: For reference, the Dwarves did help build the Palace at some point or another. At least according to Gimli: ****"But you speak like a fool. Do you think those halls are fair, where your King dwells under the hill in Mirkwood, and Dwarves helped in their making long ago?" –Gimli ****The Two Towers****: The Road to Isengard**** Go figure. **


	10. Past and Future

_**A Nation is Formed **_

_Past and Future _

c. 750 SA - Misty Mountains

The people of Eryn Galen moved out of Eregion as quickly as it was possible, once more turning into mass organized chaos. Thranduil still rode at a comfortable place at the front where Daugion still had his Guard around him. Nothing much had changed in this respect. There was one difference.

There was more silence.

As they entered the mountains everyone seemed to tense, unsure what would happen to them here. They had only been newly formed, and some were not sure as to their king's decision on this matter. Thranduil accepted that rather easily, the same had been true for a while when he was first made a general. He had been a warrior in Doriath, and that was where he had trained his skills to perfection. His parents had been there as well. Though very strong, after the destruction occurred his mother no longer wished to remain on these shores and his father had been unable to bear the thought of leaving her.

Thranduil had been impressed upon to Sail as well, but in the end he refused, saying he was not one for leaving Ennor quite yet. He still had felt a desire to remain. So he had gone to Gil-galad who had appreciated his skill as a warrior and promoted him quickly. Thranduil had kept Ortherion at his side the entire time, his now General having also been at his side in Doriath. Both understood horror in war, and their loyalty to each other had been unquestioned since their families fled their home together. It had not been that much of a surprise that Ortherion had decided to follow him. What had surprised Thranduil was the twenty others that decided to come as well.

In either case, when he had first become a general, there were only thirty that had ever served under him at any point before, the rest of his entire troop was made of those who never had. It had taken several unfortunate encounters with Orcs to gain their complete loyalty and trust, but it had happened. So much so that twenty of them were willing to follow him into a potential disaster. Thranduil knew therefore that since he had done it once he could do it again.

He would prefer it to be without the Orcs.

* * *

The first couple days passed by without incident, but on the third day Thranduil's senses started tingling. Ortherion rode up beside him. He had felt it as well.

"You feel it?" Ortherion asked him. Thranduil nodded, eyes scanning the valley in front of them. His sword was still sheathed, but in his lap a dagger rested ready to be thrown if necessary. "What do we do?"

"Stay together. We have safety in numbers. We knew we might get attacked. We already have the women and elflings in the center. There's not much else we can do but wait. They might think we are more threatening than we are and avoid attacking us."

"So are they Men or…?" Ortherion left his questioned unfinished.

Thranduil's eyes took on a more far away look and Ortherion waited. "Men," Thranduil finally said, "Our horses would be snorting more if there were foul creatures nearby."

Ortherion started to nod and then they both tensed. Thranduil's jaw clenched and then he glanced at Oiolairë. _Move back._ He told her. She looked at him, clearly implying she was not going anywhere even though she felt everything she did._ Please._ He added. She rolled her eyes this time.

_I am capable of defending myself._ Thranduil threw her an annoyed look but she only looked forward. He sighed and Ortherion chuckled, knowing both of them well enough to also know what was going on. Thranduil chose to ignore him. "Daugion," Thranduil called. The captain moved next to Ortherion. "Inform him," Thranduil told Ortherion who softly explained the situation to Daugion.

"He says he could send out scouts." Ortherion said to Thranduil who shook his head.

"No, there are already a few of his up ahead scouting the way as normal. One disappearing into thin air would be very easy to kill and none of us would know. Like I said, our safety is in numbers." Ortherion relayed the information to Daugion.

It was at that moment that a cry sounded from up ahead. They all paused and Thranduil glanced at the people behind him who seemed confused. He glanced up then, and saw a few of the would be robbers disappear as he looked. Ortherion had seen them as well. "Daugion?"

"It was a warning cry, not one of pain." He said. "They must have seen them and not actually been confronted. Otherwise we would hear the sound of weapons as well." Thranduil nodded slightly. Suddenly, one of the bandits materialized in front of them, with one of the scouts at knife-point. Thranduil's eyes narrowed, but other than that his face remained the same, but panic was sounding behind him.

"Oiolairë, get back there and calm them down. Panic will do no one good." Thranduil said softly. Oiolairë glanced at him and then nodded, backing away and slipping into the camp.

"You are not heading for Lórien I would wager, otherwise you would not be using this pass." The bandit called.

"We could kill him." Ortherion said.

"Not yet, I think they have enough numbers to have a few key archers with their eyes on us. One arrow at your heart and we just lost everything." Daugion said, looking at Thranduil.

"He is right," Thranduil admitted. "I do not think they have enough members to threaten us as a whole, which is why they took a hostage. We need to know where the other scouts are."

There was a clearing of the throat and the three of them looked at the bandit again. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Thranduil answered. The bandit was clearly expecting more. Ortherion nudged Daugion and he nodded slightly, motioning to one other Guard member. The Guard member acted like he was going off into the people but then he slipped away.

"So? Where are you going?" The bandit asked, mostly to prod Thranduil.

"What concern is it of yours?" Thranduil replied. "I see no reason to tell you anything."

"I have one of your own."

"And?" Thranduil asked. Now he heard murmurs of surprise from those who could hear him. Ortherion remained steady at his side, and around the camp the other Sindarin warriors seemed to know what was going on as well.

The bandit was clearly as surprised as everyone else was. The scout remained mute. "Do you not care?"

"You tell me." Thranduil answered. Ortherion was scanning the valley for the potential archers who could be training their arrows on them.

"Daugion," he said softly, flicking his eyes to the four he saw. Daugion noticed and again nodded. His eyes caught those of another Guard and the information passed from eyes to eyes as the bandit was clearly trying to come up with an answer.

"Clearly, you have not tried to do anything to get the scout back so you must not. Then again, you have not had me shot yet, so you might."

Thranduil raised one eyebrow. "Conflicting emotions." He commented.

"Well, if you do, we might have a deal. If you do not, but you care for your own life, we might as well. There are archers trained on you, since you are their leader, and one wrong move and you die." Ortherion's horse side-stepped.

_Not yet._ Thranduil told Ortherion whose jaw tightened. _Keep an eye on Oiolairë though._ Ortherion glanced at him and there was amusement in his eyes.

"And?" Thranduil asked again. This time the surprise was more eminent on the bandit's face.

"You care not for your own life?" He asked.

"Perhaps," Thranduil said. Daugion got Thranduil's attention then by making his horse snort. Thranduil glanced at him and Daugion's eyes met his.

_The other scouts are safe, here in the camp_. He said.

_Have your Guard ready to take out those archers. But do not look it._ Thranduil then turned his attention back to the bandit. "What is the price on my soul?" He asked. The bandit looked more hopeful.

"Everything," the bandit said. Thranduil's eyes widened slightly.

"At least he thinks I am worth it." Thranduil muttered and Ortherion glanced at him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Thranduil glanced at him with a wry smile barely visible on his face.

"Something you and Oiolairë and Daugion may kill me for later." He said and then swung off his horse.

"Oh," Ortherion said disgruntled. Thranduil left his sword behind having no other visible weapons on him. Daugion started to chase after him but Ortherion stopped him. "Wait," he said. Oiolairë rode up beside them. A glance exchanged between her and Thranduil and then she sighed.

Thranduil walked toward the bandit. "You must think me more valuable than I actually am." Thranduil said. The scout looked half confused and half mortified as Thranduil came near.

"You look important." The bandit answered.

"You must think us richer than we are as well. You may get one chest full of gold." Thranduil said.

"I do not think so. You are all Elves." The bandit answered, stepping more behind the scout as Thranduil came closer.

"You might find we are simpler than our kin. At least at the moment." Thranduil said.

"Stop where you are, or I will kill this Elf." The bandit finally said as Thranduil came within an arm's reach.

Thranduil stopped walking. He took the opportunity to look at the scout. _When it happens, move. _He said. The scout only looked confused. "Well, it looks like the price on my soul is too high. You might have to kill me anyway."

"You really do not care for your life, do you?" The bandit asked. "Do those who follow you agree?"

"It does not matter." Thranduil answered. He took another step forward.

"I said stop!" The bandit said. Thranduil stopped, his blue eyes inspecting the man. "Though your clothes are travel stained and your words uncaring, I believe you do have money and a lady back there to care if you die. You will not kill me before I kill this Elf and then you will be shot down. Give me the chest of gold then, if that is all you have."

Thranduil cocked his head. "You are naïve." He said. The man frowned and then there was a whoosh! Eight arrows passed on either side and the bandit looked skyward before he realized Thranduil had moved. Thranduil moved to quickly, too fast for the bandit to react and the scout dutifully followed Thranduil's order and slipped out of the man's surprised grasp.

Then the man laughed. "You have no weapon, elven lord or whatever you are."

Thranduil cocked his head and glanced pointedly at the man's chest. The man looked down and then looked surprised at the dagger buried in his chest. The man looked back up at him as he fell to his knees. "Wh-"

"I had no sword." Thranduil said and walked over and took his dagger back. He then glanced around the valley. If there were other bandits, they had fled. He and the scout returned to their main party. Oiolairë did not look to happy, but he smiled at her. "I told you." He said and then swung up on his horse. Ortherion sighed in resignation.

"I may have given up on lecturing you." Ortherion said. "But I cannot say the same for your entire Guard." Thranduil raised one eyebrow.

"Well, nothing is new." He said. "I will not listen to them like I did not listen to you."

Ortherion snorted. "You were right in one aspect. Nothing is new."

Thranduil glanced at him, and by the look in his eye he knew both of them were remembering the same thing.

_They were in Doriath. Thranduil was a commander then, guard to Elwing's daughter. He knew what the family guarded, and was a dangerous warrior then. Ortherion was his second. They usually would take shifts so that one could sleep. Thranduil was on guard when it happened. _

_It was a nightmare for everyone. His parents were nobles among the people of Doriath, and they were targeted as the enemy Elves entered the stronghold. Thranduil still had his duty. "Ortherion!" He called and the Elf woke quickly. "Take my parents, help them flee!" He grabbed his own charge and led her through the stronghold, tightening his resolve as Elves attacked them and he had to cut those who attacked him down. _

_His charge cried out several times, clutching at her heart and Thranduil knew her family was dying if not dead. His grip on her tightened and he pulled her through the hallways, he himself choking at the smell of Elven blood that filled the air. Then he ran into Ortherion and both of their parents._

"_You have not escaped?" Ortherion panted._

"_No, is there no way?" Thranduil replied. His parents looked pale and gaunt, as did Ortherion's. Beside him, Elwing's daughter was sobbing. She held her own burden close to her chest. Tears streamed down her face._

"_Look out!" Ortherion said. Thranduil swung and cut down the Elf who had charged him. His stomach turned as the Elf fell dead to the floor. _

_Thranduil looked back at the others. Inwardly he despaired. Why was there no way out? Then he remembered his expeditions of his younger years, before he was a warrior. He grabbed the sobbing elleth anew and started running. "Follow me!" He yelled. They all glanced at him surprised but quickly hurried after him. _

_He pushed them down another hallway, heading this time toward what everyone thought was a dead end. "Are you crazy!" Ortherion yelled. "This is a dead end!" Thranduil glanced behind him to see more Elven attackers running at them. He pushed everyone ahead of him._

"_Ortherion, do you remember that room we used to play in?" Ortherion frowned, clearly wondering why they were reminiscing now. Then his face cleared and he nodded. "Go!" Thranduil yelled. _

_Ortherion started to lead them but then turned back. "Thranduil!" He yelled. Thranduil rolled his eyes. _

"_Go!" He yelled again. Ortherion hesitated and then led the other five to the room Thranduil had reminded him about. Thranduil turned. "Stop." He said to the attackers. His sword was deceivingly lowered._

_His attackers sneered. "We have to get what we came for." They said. "You are in our way." An arrow was loosed at him and he dodged. Then five Elves attacked him but he stood his ground. He felt his arm become split open but he shoved a hidden dagger in their chest. He soon realized it was quite hopeless as the number of his injuries grew. Then ten other Sindar came running down the hallway and cut the four other Elves down that were surrounding Thranduil. They looked over each other and found none of them were doing much better. They all had injuries ranging from scratches to major injuries. _

"_Come on," Thranduil finally said panting. "I know a way out." They followed him and they slipped into the room. He pressed his hand against a certain block and a crawlspace opened. "Go on," he said. The Elves started crawling one by one, Thranduil guarding the entrance. He heard swift movements outside the room. "Hurry," he whispered. Finally the last Elf passed down and Thranduil sheathed his sword. He started crawling as well, sadly realizing it was a lot smaller now that he was grown. He sighed and continued crawling. At the other end he found Ortherion waiting._

"_Do not ever do that again!" Ortherion yelled at him. Thranduil smiled wearily. _

"_No promises." He said. His mother burst into tears at the sight of the blood covering body. He glanced down at himself. Not only was his arm spilt open, but his thigh was as well. He felt a gash down his back and he thought his shoulder might have a wound as well but he was not sure. _

"_Ion nin," his mother said weakly. Thranduil let her wrap his arms around him, but he grimaced as the adrenaline started leaving his body._

"_We should go, we have to flee before they find us." His father said. All the other Sindar nodded. _

"_Their horses!" Ortherion said as he pointed out the horses their enemy had arrived on. They took those they needed and told all the others to flee. The horses listened and they rode hard as fast as they could out of Doriath. _

"_Where can we go?" One of them asked._

"_Sirion." Another answered. _

_They had succeeded in saving the Silmaril, but they had lost. They found that some other Sindar had escaped as well, but not many. Going to Sirion had meant encountering the Sea, and it also meant Thranduil's parents had Sailed. Then the First Age ended, and Thranduil and Ortherion came to Lindon and joined the army. _

After that incident, the Silvans that had been hesitant about Thranduil's wisdom and soundness of mind were now some of the most loyal.

"At least they like you now." Ortherion commented when Thranduil had muttered something about being stalked.

Thranduil sighed. "At least it did not take Orcs this time." He said.

That made Ortherion laugh.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! I like occasional ventures into the past. (if you could not tell) I may do more. We will see. :)**


	11. On the Banks of Anduin

**_A Nation is Formed_**

_On the Banks of Anduin_

c.750 SA- Anduin

The mountains where relatively safe after that. Either word from the bandits had spread and no one bothered with them or there was no one else to bother them. It was, however, still with great relief to everyone that they arrived on the other side. Now they rested on the banks of Anduin where they would have to stay while the rafts were built.

At this moment, the Council was organizing raft builders and a schedule. They were hoping to start moving again in a week. Thranduil stood on the bank of the river, looking across it. They had found a point to cross that was low in rapids, a place that was swimmable if they had wanted to. Amusingly enough, there was now a few Elflings with a few older ones watching them. Though the older ones were just as playful as the younger ones in this case.

"At least someone is having fun." Daugion said walking up to him. Thranduil glanced at him, with one eyebrow raised.

"You saying you have no desire to join them?"

Daugion laughed. "Is the dignified king saying he wants to?" Daugion asked.

Thranduil smiled. "Perhaps." He said. He turned away and walked back into the camp. "Everyone will probably be in the water at some point."

"Indeed, no one has had a proper bath in ages."

That made Thranduil laugh.

* * *

Nights here were quite different than they had been either while travelling or in the other cities. Here they were alone, and the true nature of the Silvans came out. At night they built campfires all along the camp and started singing. Laughter came from all parts of the camp. Even with little food, it seemed they did not need it to socialize with each other. Some were playing in the river, the older ellons and elleths acting just as playful as the little elflings that also graced the river. The trees on the banks of the river seemed also to be joyous in the presence of the Elves. Those few Sindar that were there seemed amused by all of it, but they were Elves too and as the days went by they seemed to loosen and become more like their neighbors.

Thranduil was not at all sure that any of the Elves ever slept. It was not like they really needed it, most had slept while they traveled and would sleep while they traveled. He watched with contented eyes as the Elves continued in their revelry. Oiolairë sat next to him and his arm was around her waist. They mostly listened, slowly learning the songs of their people.

The songs were mostly light hearted, joyous things that reveled in nature and the stars. Right now, most of their songs were about or included water as they were next to the river. There were also noises from the nature itself, seeming to sing a long with the Elves as they sang themselves.

"I think these Elves have a deeper connection with nature than the others." Thranduil said softly to Oiolairë.

She nodded once, cocking her head. "Yes, it does seem that way. Perhaps it is their connection with Ennor itself. They love this land and their hearts do not long for Aman like the Sindar or Noldo. It might make this land respond with greater heart to them as well."

"Even though no land would ever forget Elves if they once lived there." Thranduil said contemplatively.

"You smell better than you have in a while." Oiolairë commented as she leaned against him.

He raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her. "I suppose I should thank you, but I am not sure if I actually should. We will be travelling a long the river for a while now though so all of us should smell like river water for the time being."

"Well that is good." Oiolairë commented. Thranduil grunted.

"I love you too." He said.

"You better." Oiolairë said. "I still am not sure about your recklessness."

"You will not drive it out of me." Thranduil said, this not being the first time she had brought up the incident that she felt had endangered his life.

"I know. Sometimes I like it. When it involves your life, however, I feel differently."

Thranduil smiled and kissed her forehead. "I knew I was not going to die."

"So you say, but you have done things like that before."

"That was before we were married, love."

"I guess I hoped after we were married you would be less reckless." She sighed.

"Nay, now I have to protect you which will only make me more reckless. Face it, I am who I am."

"I know. I only wanted to make sure you knew I am still going to make you regret it." Oiolairë said.

"I have a feeling you will." Thranduil grimaced. Oiolairë only laughed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"The rafts are ready?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, we have five. That is about ten families at a time, maybe." Arphenion said.

"Move half the soldiers then first, and then half the council. After that, we need order. Nor do we really have to hurry. There is plenty of time." Arphenion nodded.

"And you? When will you move?" Thranduil opened his mouth and then realized he did not have an answer.

"I have not thought about it." He admitted.

"Since when does he ever think about himself?" Tawarthion asked. Thranduil frowned.

"I do... often enough." Tawarthion resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"How about you go with the first group? It is not like we cannot yell at each other across the river." Tawarthion said.

Thranduil had no such inhibitions and did roll his eyes. "If you feel that way, then I have no problem with going across first."

"We will give those leaving first forewarning today then. That way they can be ready by tomorrow." Idhrenion said.

"What of our horses?" Rimedur asked.

"They can be tied down. That is not a problem." Thranduil said.

"Have you done this before?" Arphenion asked.

Thranduil smiled. "Actually, I have." He said before walking away. "I will leave you to it then."

"He does enjoy making me do things." Tawarthion muttered.

"He left all of us to do it. Do not flatter yourself." Idhrenion said while Arphenion laughed, leaving Tawarthion to simply look disgruntled.

* * *

Thranduil started exploring the other side of the river bank almost as soon as they finished unloading everything from the raft. He walked some along the bank and then explored deeper into the woods along the bank. He found a couple runoffs and some clearings as well. "Do I have to find you missing every other time I look for you?" Oiolairë asked when she found him.

He turned and smiled like an elfling at her. "What? I am exploring."

"So I see." Oiolairë said. "Do you have a care to ever rest for a few moments?"

"We have been resting long, love. Nor have I been able to run from Daugion until now." Thranduil said. "It is easier when he was still on the other side of the river at least for another hour."

Oiolairë rolled her eyes. "And if you get attacked out here?"

"I do have a sword. I have learned how to use it." Thranduil said, grinning. "Relax, love. This is a rather safe place." Oiolairë sighed.

"So then have you found anything?"

"Of course," Thranduil said. "A few runoffs, some clearings, some interesting flowers."

"Nothing useful then."

"I find runoffs very useful. And what do you mean flowers are not useful? They are very useful." Thranduil said.

"What do you find so useful?"

He smiled and then held one out to her. "For giving to people." He said winking and then disappearing into the tree behind him.

She smelled it, and found the aroma pleasing. It _was_ a beautiful flower. "I suppose." She said. "Where are you going?"

She heard him laugh. "Come and see," he said. She frowned, put the flower in her hair and looked up the tree.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You are supposed to be a wood-elf now, love."

"Not yet," she said. He descended lower and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up to the first branch. "How did you learn to climb so fast?"

"I did not." He said. "Ortherion and I used to scale anything we could. Tree or rock. Even the actual fortress." He added. "Come," he said. She followed more carefully than his seemingly careless movements until they got almost to the top. He pulled her onto a limb next to his.

"What?" She asked, not seeing anything. He pointed and her breath caught. From this vantage point there was a clear line of sight into the forest. Birds were singing on the next tree over as squirrels and such ran from tree to tree chittering. Flowers grew in the most curious places and the trees seemed to be singing as well. The light broke through the trees in rays, sending spotlights onto the forest floor where a doe and her fawn were grazing peacefully. A few rabbits were nibbling on something they found next to a clear stream from the river. Oiolairë's widened eyes turned back to his.

"This is our home?" She asked.

"Not this particular place, but yes. This is Eryn Galen." He said softly. His voice was no longer mischievous like an elfling but lower and more reverent. Suddenly she realized why he had seemed different when they came back from here the first time.

"This is beautiful." She breathed. "I see why you and the others settled on this place."

"This is not half of it." Thranduil said smiling. He lowered himself so he was sitting on the limb. He started singing something to himself that Oiolairë did not recognize. She moved again carefully so she was sitting on the same branch.

_What is it you sing?_ She asked. He cocked his head, lips falling silent.

_A song they sang when they were here. _He said.

_You have some strange emotion when you sing it._ Oiolairë said. He looked at her, eyes sparkling.

"I do not know how to explain it." He admitted. "Perhaps it was because they started singing right after we decided this would be our home. It was... emotional." _  
_

"So it seems," Oiolairë agreed. His mouth curved into a small smile.

"This is home, love." He said softly She leaned back so that he could wrap his arms around her.

"I like it." She said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The people were moved slowly. They had no hurry, there was no need for it. Now that there was about an even number on either side of the bank, nights were even more curious to watch. The lights that dotted both sides of the bank created an illusion of fireflies and the water seemed to add its own chorus to the melody.

Thranduil was not the only Elf to go exploring. Most of those who had been curious about Eryn Galen in the first place where now exploring the forest for themselves. When Tawarthion came across he had taken off first thing and was not see again until the next day. Daugion had informed Thranduil that he might have an unhealthy obsession with drawing after Thranduil had made him do so much. "Well then he will have to do more." Was Thranduil's response.

Those who were composers among them immediately started forming songs about their new home even though they had yet to see the place that would truly become their home. It was quite the experience as the Elves on the other side of the river picked up on the songs and their melodies echoed back and forth. Thranduil had mused at one point that if any of the race of Man, or even perhaps Dwarf, wandered this way while they were still here they might find the place haunted with the strange melody bouncing back and forth.

Slowly, as the days trickled by, the lights on the other side grew less, and after four weeks everyone was finally across. Thranduil sighed upon hearing the declaration. "Reconsidering settling here?" Tawarthion asked him.

"No, it is still unsafe." Thranduil said crossing his arms. "But it is beautiful."

"Good for trade," Tawarthion agreed.

"I knew I would have problems with you." Thranduil said before turning away. Then he paused and turned back. "We will leave the day after tomorrow, at dawn." Tawarthion smiled slightly.

"So you do like it here?"

"Never said I did not." Thranduil called before disappearing from sight.

* * *

The next day everyone hustled about getting everything ready for departure. The commotion was somewhat chaotic as it always was, and it was those that had been moved the longest that were having the hardest time getting ready. It seemed everyone had enjoyed the river. Although, it was somewhat ironic because they were staying on the bank of the Anduin for most of the remainder of their journey until they turned into Eryn Galen to stay. In any case, everyone seemed to be ready as the sun descended and the night time fires were lit. This time was different. It seemed the same at first, but after a while everything quieted down until one voice rose from the silence.

The wind blew gently as it did, and Thranduil became lost in memory.

_He sheathed his sword and the others watched as he held out a hand, singing softly once more._

_They stared as the creature stepped out of the woods, slowly approaching Thranduil. He was smiling gently, as the Elk stared at him, standing tall before the Elf. Elf and Elk stared at each other, both seeing what the other would do, while the Elf continued to sing. The Elk stepped closer, they were now inches apart, staring down at Thranduil who did nothing but sing. Suddenly, the Elk lowered its head, touching its nose to the ground._

_Tawarthion approached them both slowly, the other four deciding to follow behind him. The Elk had raised its head to nuzzle Thranduil's hand, as he smiled. Tawarthion then spoke softly._

_"He knows you will be our King." He said softly. The wind carried a soft breeze that caressed their faces and filled the void that had been left when the future King had stopped singing. Tawarthion stepped closer to Thranduil who was simply staring at him, face impassive once more. "Aran nin," he said softly. He raised his hands, which Thranduil now saw held a crown weaved of the vine and autumn leaves he had seen. Thranduil bowed his head at the emotion and Tawarthion placed the crown on his head._

_"You will be our King," he said softly, "King of Greenwood the Great." Thranduil raised his head to see all four Silvan Elves behind Tawarthion kneeling, before Tawarthion kneeled as well._

_"Hannon le," he said softly, the Elk nudging his hand once more._

_Then they all gathered around a fire and Idhrenion started singing. Tawarthion obviously recognized the song and joined in. Slowly all but their new king had joined, and even he was singing without knowing what it was. It was a beautiful song._

_Hope._

_Faith._

_Love. _

_It was all of these and more. Something about it entwined the nature around them with their coming fate. Thranduil was not sure what it was, he would not be until later, but at the moment he knew that it was connected to them and this forest. It would be. _

_Until the end._

The song was the last of the night, everyone in quiet meditation after it was over. It seemed they all had the same reaction, even the Sindar who had no idea what they were singing. It unified them as it had those six who had heard it in this forest first. It changed all of them. They might not have a permanent home for a while yet, but they were truly a nation by now if they had not been. The recent events combined with their relaxing time along Anduin had done the trick. They might struggle still, they would.

Eryn Galen would have its share of struggles down the road as none of them even guessed at the time. But they would face it together, unified. Even in their darkest moments.

**A/N: Hope you guys continue to enjoy! By the way, that last memory was in the second chapter but I added in the part about what happened after Tawarthion crowned Thranduil. It made it more sentimental.**

**Also, thanks to the guest reviewer Russian Moose last time for your review:) It did reach me and quite made my day. :D And I do not plan on ever abandoning this story.**


	12. A Temporary Home

_**A Nation is Formed **_

_A Temporary Home_

c. 750 SA- Southern Eryn Galen

They moved for two more weeks a long Anduin before they turned into the woods. Thranduil met with Tawarthion who had all the maps of Greenwood that he had drawn. "Where should we settle?" Thranduil asked.

"I would say here." Tawarthion said motioning to a hill that rose in south. "At least that is where your temporary… headquarters should be." He cocked his head. "It is more defendable than most other areas."

Thranduil nodded slowly. "And everyone else?"

"In the surrounding forest." Tawarthion ran a hand through his hair. "I have talked with the other four and they agree. We have not asked the rest of the Council, but they have not been here." He paused and looked at the king. "You still do not want anyone to know where our more permanent home will eventually be?"

"No," Thranduil said sighing. "I wish I did not feel this way, but I do. An uneasiness has settled about me in that regard. Until we can defend ourselves there, anyone could have that spot for the taking."

Tawarthion nodded. "I think that is wisdom not overly worriedness. Much damage could be done. We are in a precarious position at best."

Thranduil folded his arms and stared at the map in front of him. "I know this is only temporary." He started, "But what if we were to stay here, well there," he said gesturing at the south part of Greenwood they had agreed on, "Until we have built up both the army and made the government more stable? Once that happens, we can claim Celebrimbor's promise and the Palace can be built more casually so that we can still keep it quiet."

Tawarthion put his hand to his chin in deep thought. "It is a possibility." He said. He glanced at Thranduil. "A very real possibility actually. We cannot keep everyone out of the forest, but unless they walk into the glade where the river runs they will not find that cave. We can keep an eye on it. You and I obviously could not make this decision here solely, but I think Idhrenion will agree. Once he does I doubt the rest of the Council will make much protest."

Thranduil nodded, again slowly. "It makes more sense than I wish it did. Everyone already knows that where we are going is a temporary place. I hope they realize it will stay that way for a while."

"They should. Temporary is not a definite term. Rimedur believes it should be faster I suppose but no one else should put up a fight. Elves live long lives. The amount of time we are talking is but a short while."

"Well… let us go talk to the others." Thranduil said sighing, glancing one more time at the maps.

* * *

Idhrenion nodded slowly as Thranduil and Tawarthion explained what they were thinking. He sighed. "I think you are right. It is a wise option. We might have more resources then as well. I think the government will settle down first, as a guess anyway. After that happens, the army will still take time but we can send smaller scouting parties to where we know we will settle to make plans. They can determine the size of the cave more exactly and figure out things like that. Then we can send for Celebrimbor."

Thranduil nodded. "I was thinking similarly. At least then we can be achieving something."

"Well, we might as well present this to the rest of the Council."

* * *

Rimedur, as predicted, was one of the only ones to be surprised and caught off guard. Everyone else, though not expecting this, seemed to understand once they heard the explanation and nodded.

"But why can we not do that at our permanent home?" Rimedur asked.

"Because we have no ability to truly defend it." Idhrenion said. "And it gives us time. Time to make ourselves more of something than we are now. Time we may need."

"And we cannot do that there?"

"No," Thranduil said, interrupting. "If we move there as soon as we planned, most of our efforts will be on building the fortress. That gives us little time to do the other things more important to our cause. Building the fortress at a slower rate, a more casual rate, gives us time to do the things that will make the nation stronger. If we were to be attacked while building the fortress as our original plan entailed, we would be vulnerable and easily overwhelmed."

"But not if our army and government is strong and we did the same thing at a later time." Tawarthion said.

"It is a good point." Arphenion said.

Daugion and Ortherion were there this time as well. Daugion stepped a little closer. "It makes everyone's job a little easier if we do this." He said.

Rimedur still did not look to happy but being in the minority he agreed to it as well. Ortherion walked with Thranduil afterword. "So are you saying we are going to build a fortress here?"

"I suppose," Thranduil said, "It was Tawarthion's idea, not mine."

"That will take time as well."

"Not as much as completely overcoming that entire cave." Thranduil pointed out. "But we will figure that out later. I am guessing something will have to be built, but nothing fancy."

"Did you even want your other fortress fancy?" Ortherion asked.

"After living in Lindon? If it is not, I can see the laughter on their faces now."

Ortherion laughed. "Okay, you may have a point there, but fancy to the Silvan Elves will look different."

Thranduil shrugged. "I do not care. I never did."

"You say that now. What about when other nations come to visit?"

"We might have to cross that bridge when we come there." Thranduil said. "I have no desire to look stupid but I think a cave is different enough that it might look fancy anyway."

"Like Menegroth?"

Thranduil considered it for a second. "Yes, but I suspect it will still be more liken to a Silvan style. Doriath was still rather high-elven."

"True," Ortherion answered. "So what else are you thinking?"

"I have a lot of thoughts, which ones are you asking about?"

"Rimedur." Ortherion answered.

Thranduil sighed. "He may be more outspoken in his different opinions but sometimes we might need that. If everyone simply agrees to everything then there is no point in an actual Council."

"Yes, but so far he has not had any of his ideas taken."

"No, we took the mountain pass. We just did not take time to build hundreds of rafts." Thranduil said. "He may be very valuable later. I get the feeling he just does not like Veryan."

"Which they have excuse for." Ortherion pointed out.

"No more so than they have to not trust me." Thranduil said. "Or you for that matter."

"I suppose that is true." Ortherion conceded.

They walked in silence for a minute. "The army will have to be built quite quickly." Thranduil then mused. "Do you think we have the funds?"

"Maybe," Ortherion asked. "It will be a slow start to do anything, however."

"I know, who knows how long we will be here?"

"Not that long," Ortherion said. "With a strong motivation, like a permanent home, behind them most will see reasons to do things to help settle things down. The ellons will be eager to become warriors anyway."

"We will see." Thranduil said.

* * *

They continued to move farther into Greenwood and the Elves' eyes were bright as they inspected their home. When they reached the hill where Thranduil would stay, they informed their people of the decision. "Here we are staying, not permanently, but for a while." Thranduil said. "It has been decided that this will be our section of home until both government and military stabilizes, at which time the permanent fortress will be built and our home moved north."

He paused as everyone spoke among themselves, some excited, some confused, and others less happy. "It is thought that this is in our best interests, by starting to build where we planned on now, we would be vulnerable and somewhat exposed. By waiting we increase our chances of succeeding when we will actually have warriors to defend us."

He glanced at Ortherion and Idhrenion who both stepped forward. Idhrenion started. "While we live here and to keep order, the section of the forest we will occupy will be split into twenty subsections. These will each have a General and Council member over them. Once all of you split into these groups, a leader will be chosen from those who live there and by both those who live there and the Council member. Once we reach our permanent home, these will become like houses."

Ortherion then spoke. "Those who wish to become warriors will have to talk to their leader and General. After that, training will begin."

Thranduil then stepped back up. "If there are questions, find a Council member. They know what it is going on in greater detail. For now, we will stay here."

It was perhaps lucky that Thranduil had gained their trust already. Another leader might have done the same and it could have erupted in panic. Instead, the people watched Thranduil leave with almost complete trust in him. Some were more hesitant than others, but most were now excited and spoke among themselves about who might they live near.

"That went well." Tawarthion said as the three spokesmen excited the main area. Thranduil smiled slightly but then glanced at the sky.

"Unfortunately, this needs to be done soon. Winter will soon come, and I would rather have everyone in their temporary positions when it does. Cold might not bother us, but tents are not the best living conditions in the winter either."

Everyone around him nodded. "A small fortress will need to be built here." Arphenion pointed out.

Thranduil sighed. "That is true, and it might be easier in the winter months. We are decided at least on who is staying here."

"That part was easy. The field on one side and trees on the other makes for good training grounds." Ortherion said. "The warrior's homes can be in the woods around us. The fortress will have to house all twenty generals and their families, all twenty Councilmen and their families, Daugion, and you and Oiolairë."

"Don't forget yourself." Thranduil pointed out. "That's almost forty-five families. Plus the Guard will have to be relatively near the fortress. Perhaps on the back side of the hill before it descends into the woods."

"And where will we find the stone for this?" Suiadan asked.

"That is a question for Tawarthion." Thranduil said. "He has the maps. Hopefully there is some sort of ravine or something nearby that we can mine stone from. If not, we may have to buy it. That puts a bigger delay on everything. For now, however, we have a running census from when everyone crossed Anduin when it was easy to count as they got off the rafts. Use that to divide up the land nearest us into twenty sections. After all that is done, and people have decided which directions they want to go, we will decide everything else. I think we may be able to use the warriors in training to help haul the stone whenever we find where to get it. Shaping it and such may be another thing, but that will at least build teamwork and muscle."

Ortherion looked at him amused. _We did the same once._

_Exactly._ Thranduil answered.

* * *

"There are a few caves and ravines nearby." Tawarthion said examining his map. "More caves than anything. Those we found, however, are closer to the mountains. There is one ravine north of here, but it is not too far. We did not check what kind of stone it was." Thranduil sighed.

"Send someone who knows what they are doing to see what stone is there and if it would be possible to quarry or mine it." Thranduil said. Tawarthion nodded and went to seek someone out.

"If that ravine does provide us with stone, how soon could it be transported?"

"That depends on who mines it." Thranduil said.

"The warriors can do that as well." Ortherion suggested. "It will build muscle as well so that a sword does not feel like dead weight when they lift it."

"It is a good idea, but we do not want our warriors hurt from mining stone." Thranduil said.

Suiadan shrugged. "I do not see a problem. We have as much time as we need here. Even if one of them breaks something it will not be the end of the world. Most warriors break something at some point anyway."

"That is true." Thranduil said, "But I would rather not just have broken bones all over the place."

"Even when the stone gets brought here, how do we build the actual fortress?"

"We will have to either pay or conscript stonemasons." Thranduil sighed. "It should not be that much of a problem in regard to the stone, it will be all the preparatory work. Start looking for people who could do such jobs, they will likely be the ones we use for the actual Palace as well. Most everyone else will be staying in wooden houses and such for now anyway so taking stonemasons should not be a loss for them. Everything is temporary, so remember this fortress does not have to be fancy, it can be plain. The same with everything else about it. It will hopefully not need a large amount of dungeon space, nor a huge anything else. Simple and easy does it this time. The permanent one will have much more work involved."

Everyone nodded. Idhrenion looked at Arphenion and Rimedur. "You two can find the stonemasons and others willing to work on the fortress who are needed, especially some who can start drawing plans and digging the foundation. As soon as we find stone we are starting. Everyone else needs to start getting lists of people who plan on moving to your districts and find a General to pair with."

The occupants of the meeting dispersed, leaving Thranduil alone with Ortherion and Daugion.

"We spoke of this before, but now it is more prudent." Thranduil said. "The Guard has to be completely trustworthy, more so than the army. Daugion, you are handpicking those who are going to be on it. I still want you invisible, but I do not want someone who is supposed to be there to stop an assassin becoming one."

Daugion nodded. "I have found ten more so far. That makes thirty. Once it is finished there should be a hundred, plus a hundred reserved."

"What about a cupbearer?" Ortherion asked. Thranduil's eyebrow raised at him. "You need one, Thranduil. The easiest way to kill you right now is for someone to slip you poison."

"I agree." Daugion pointed out.

Thranduil sighed. "As flattering as that is…"

"You need one." Ortherion insisted.

"And who shall I ask?" Thranduil asked. Both of them went silent. "Everyone I trust has too valuable a job to end up choking on my food." He paused. "If we were really to get technical anyway, the poison any assassin who knows anything would use would be slow acting and not affect the cupbearer until it was too late. By the time he would show symptoms, I might have already eaten or drunk the entire plate or cup given to me."

Ortherion sighed. "I do not want you to die. Having a cupbearer may prevent more attempts than there will be."

Thranduil stared at the wall of the tent for a minute. "If someone had the drive right now it would not be hard." Ortherion looked disgruntled but Thranduil continued. "Daugion is protecting me the best he can. If someone poisons me, it is up to any healers we have to keep me alive because I doubt much could be done to prevent it. Perhaps having someone test a portion of my food or drink before hand, but not much else."

"Or having all the food made together." Daugion said. "If everyone eats the same thing, anyone who is near will be having to poison their own food and drink as well. This may change once we have a permanent home, but until then…"

"That seems fair." Thranduil said. "Then everyone would die not just me. That brings a good point, though. We will have to have a few cooks and healers living in the fortress as well. It will be closer to fifty families instead of forty-five."

"And servants," Daugion said.

Thranduil thought about it for a minute. "To do what?"

"You seriously think you will have time to fetch your meals, clean your room, fetch your armour if needed, or anything else that is necessary but time consuming?" Ortherion asked. "Not to mention the forty other families that will not have time to do any of that either."

"I did not think about that aspect." Thranduil said sighing. "That's a lot families. What about the wives?"

"You think they will not be busy?" Daugion asked. "I think you will at least need a few. I met this ellon named Galion the other day…"

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Fine, one."

"You will need more than just Galion." Ortherion pointed out.

"Why do you two not take care of that then? And then you can let the planners, whoever it is they find, know how many people will be in this fortress. Remember the Guard will be built onto the back as well. And the warriors will have homes in the forest on the two sides of the fortress leaving the front and back open for training."

They both smiled and nodded. "We will let them know." Ortherion seemed triumphant as he walked out of the door.

"Besides, you have already found that there were many willing to carry your possessions this far. The same would be willing to serve you now." Daugion said.

"Was Galion one of them?" Thranduil asked.

"No, I think he is rather shy." Daugion said. "But he admires you greatly. He would fall at your feet if you asked."

Thranduil grimaced. "How about you let him know that will not be necessary."

"Of course," Daugion said. "I will let him know going to his knees is far enough." He said a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Thranduil glared at him. "Or how about you tell him bowing his head will be enough."

"That is something to seriously consider, Thranduil." Daugion said suddenly serious. "You are set apart for a reason. Coming before you should be more than an inclination of the head. That is what _you_ do when greeting foreign lords. Some people, like those that will be considered lords, might be able to get away with bowing while staying on their feet, but others may have to go to their knees."

Thranduil sighed. "Being king is getting more complicated." He said.

"Do you want me to decide on procedure as well?" Daugion asked, laughter in his voice again.

"No, I shall meet with Idhrenion later." Thranduil said.

"Look on the bright side," Daugion said as he started to leave, "By the time we reach the actual Palace you will be ready for this."

Thranduil rolled his eyes as Daugion left the tent. It dawned on him, however, that Daugion had a good point. Maybe this temporary home would be good for him as well. If only because it would allow him to realize what being king actually meant.

**A/N: This is a little late. I have lots of later chapters written, just not the ones that need to be written :( Oh well, hopefully the next one will be sooner. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D**


	13. Getting to Work

_**A Nation is Formed**_

_Getting to Work_

c. 750-751 SA - Southern Eryn Galen

Tawarthion returned with news three days later that the ravine provided good stone that could be, relatively, easily mined and brought back to where they planned on putting the fortress. This relieved most people that were now in the higher end of the government, allowing them to breathe a little easier with one thing down. However, as soon as that was settled, a new plan that entailed having to find all sorts of differently talented people was beginning to be put in place.

Luckily, Arphenion and Rimedur were also talented in a lot of regards and they found the necessary people quite easily. As payment, a similar design to that which was agreed upon with Celebrimbor was also put in effect. The workers would have temporary quarters in one larger wooden house near the warrior's houses and would receive free meals during the day. Later on, once all was finished, they could leave and go to whichever district they chose where a house would be completed waiting for them with enough money to let them relax a year or two after until they were ready to work again. Most of them were told, however, that at one point they would be expected to do this again, but in the permanent Palace.

This being said, it also gave everyone a chance to see how well this particular group would work together and how hard each would work once the work on the permanent fortress began.

Winter was nearing more quickly now, and it was soon more hurried to get everyone settled. Eventually, after a lot of chaos and winter only a few weeks away, the first of the twenty Houses departed for their section of the woods. The leader was the first chosen as well, and Arphenion was chosen as their Councilmen. With one House leaving, it was with more haste that all the others seemed eager to do the same.

This almost made the Council's job easier, almost, but it also caused more panic. However, as in all such things, the organized chaos would settle little by little, and over the next two weeks, fifteen Houses had moved out. The remaining five were simply unsure as to who was going to settle in which one, as there were several families that half of them wished to go with one House and half with another. Eventually Rimedur, not exactly known for patience and head Councilmen of one of these Houses, told them to figure it out unless they wished to be setting out in a snowstorm.

This was quite unlikely, as even with winter a week away the first snow fall would not be for another few weeks or possibly another month, and a snow storm would probably be even later, but it seemed to get the job done. After two more days, another two Houses set out, and by the end of the week everyone was gone.

Tawarthion had collapsed into one of their chairs and sighed. "I am exhausted."

"Well, do not get too comfortable," Ortherion said coming in the door. "The architects have finalized their version of the floor plans." He held up a scroll. "All we need is the stone and we can start." He put the plans on the table. Tawarthion groaned but gathered around the plans like everyone else.

After inspecting them for a half an hour, it was decreed acceptable. "Return this to the builders." Thranduil said. "As soon as the warriors can start digging, the better." He looked at Ortherion. "How many?"

Ortherion shrugged. "More keep coming. The first group that set out sent back a message that totaled almost a hundred. The second totaled more, and so on. I would say on average probably fifteen hundred."

"We left with how many?" Veryan asked.

"Three thousand families. So double that and add some more." Idhrenion said.

"That is bare minimum too." Ortherion said. "More requests keep arriving. I think it is very possible that we start out with two thousand."

Thranduil glanced up. "Are we housing them by their House?"

"Yes, and that will probably be their troop as well. It is a little uneven, but all considering for now that is the best we can do. Unless we group them by warrior type."

Thranduil shook his head. "No, it will take a few years, unless some of them already know more, for them to even figure out what weapon is their weapon of choice. In this regard, only if we have a cavalry should they be grouped as such. Riding to siege may be a little different, actual formation may be necessary but right now I am not planning on riding to a siege."

"No, and within their Houses they can start grouping by weapon as well. For now, I doubt we have enough horses to truly make a cavalry, but that will come in time later. It might do to consider starting to breed war horses. Mine is one, as is the king's, but I am not sure how many others we have."

"Not many," Tawarthion said. "We looked at livestock as well when crossing the river. I think we might have a total of maybe thirty horses that look like war horses. And most of those are the Sindar that came with you two. The other ten were scattered and may not even be trained. I would not count on them being so."

"So we are starting at zero." Ortherion said.

"No, twenty-two if we count your horses." Thranduil and Ortherion exchanged a glance.

"Yes, perhaps, but I know those particular horses quite well." Thranduil said. "I would say all but three are stallions. And those three are probably on the older side. We may have to look into that deeper later. If completely necessary, we can send someone to Lindon or Lórien to buy a few later, but right now we need to work on a standing army first. I am not sure how relevant a cavalry is to a forest home."

"That may be true," Daugion said, "But if for some reason unforeseen and far in the future we do ride to siege, a cavalry may be essential."

Thranduil sighed. "Well then we will worry about a cavalry later. Right now the focus should land on the infantry, spearmen, and archers." Ortherion nodded.

"We might still have to train some of them on horses." Arphenion pointed out. "At least those who aspire to higher positions. Generals usually ride, do they not?" He asked looking at Ortherion.

Ortherion nodded. "Yes, but it is not necessary for lesser commanders."

"Says the one who had the horse." Thranduil said. "If the other Generals do not find it heinous, the ones who do want to learn on horseback can use the seasoned horses, including mine."

"Are you sure?" Thranduil nodded.

"I do not think he will be getting much exercise any other way, and when I saw him yesterday he was already getting annoyed with me."

Ortherion looked like he was biting back laughter. "What if they want their own?" Daugion asked, raising an eyebrow. "As soon as they learn how they will want one. Not to mention, at least here, where are we going to find room for potentially thousands of horses."

"Simple, no one gets a horse." Veryan said, shrugging. "If no one does, they cannot get jealous. And as the horses we have all belong to the generals or king, no one can say they do not deserve them."

"These Elves may not have war horses, but some of them probably have regular horses. What about those?"

"Perhaps they may have them here, but as those horses are not trained, they may not be used during training." Thranduil said.

Slowly, agreement came on all ends. "Well, now we are back to building. Where are we going to build buildings for so many warriors?"

"Barracks." Both Thranduil and Ortherion answered. Thranduil continued as Ortherion fell silent. "And they can build their own. More teamwork. One building per House. They each get a bed and a chest. There is two rooms, the beds in one, a common room in the other."

"And they eat where?"

"In the Palace." Ortherion said. "The cooks will have their hands full, but perhaps we can get a more specific schedule. One that allows them to cook the food little by little."

There was a moment's pause. And then, "Well, I think we have spoken enough. Let's back way up, get these plans to the builders, and start bringing the warriors in. I would do it a House at a time unless it looks like there is going to be a snowstorm." Thranduil said. Talking broke out quickly afterword even as Idhrenion walked out to give the plans back to the builders.

"What of the Guard?" Thranduil asked Daugion as they walked out together.

"I have most of them." Daugion said. "Eighty-three in all. More than enough to start. The twenty we started out with were all already trained almost in full. The only thing they are having to learn is where to be."

"I did not see any of them turning invisible when we went out together." Thranduil said, flashing a smile at Daugion.

"No, that would have been you." Daugion said which immediately sobered Thranduil.

"I do not remember that." Thranduil said. "Just because I talked to a few trees."

"A few?"

"More than a few," Thranduil said. "That is beside the point."

"Not where I see it."

"Then it is where I see it." Thranduil said. "And you chose me, remember?"

"I suppose," Daugion said pretending to frown.

"In either case," Thranduil interrupted, "How are you training the new ones?"

"Well, since I have twenty fully trained ones, I think it will start out nicely. Fifteen is more than enough at this time to guard you and your wife. I have five that can train others well: One a master archer, another with blades, the other three with other things. There will not be as many around you as I would like, but I am hoping you will be fine."

"I appreciate the concern." Thranduil said dryly.

"Not a problem, but I speak with all sincerity. I am thinking they will be trained with a sword but our weapons of better choice will be long knives. I do not think we shall need swords as much unless we actually go to battle or war. We are silent protectors, not full warriors."

"Except for you," Thranduil said, "You seem far too talkative." Daugion smiled as Thranduil started to stalk off.

"Someone has to be." Daugion said catching up. "In either case, Tawarthion's sister is already quite focused on figuring out how best to hide us with cloaks. A mottled green does well enough outside but inside it can be green if we are allowed to show ourselves, but for those of us stuck hiding in shadows, a more cave-like color would do better."

"I have no preference. Green may be our official color, but whatever keeps you invisible is better." Thranduil said. "Though, you are right, formal wear should match."

"You know some of us will be visible. We cannot hide in broad daylight."

"Just stay out of my way." Thranduil muttered again.

"Certainly, unless someone is trying to kill you."

"Grand," Thranduil said dryly before walking away.

* * *

As the warriors arrived, a chill set in the air. The Elves were unaffected by such things, and it actually made things a little easier. As soon as they were able, the warriors began building their barracks. It was quite an interesting thing to watch. The Elves seemed happy about it all: laughing and singing as they worked to cut wood, build and shape it, and slowly put what would be their home together.

One House at a time, the barracks were built. Some were bigger than others, but all were made with room for more. Though it was also decided that if too many more arrived, another Barracks would be built. The first House to arrive finished their Barracks as the last House arrived. Thus, after giving each one a day to rest after it was finished, as the Houses finished that work, they would begin digging and laying the foundation after. It would then switch, so that the next House to finish would be going out to quarry.

It made for an efficient work, and it actually progressed rather quickly. By the time the first snowstorm hit, all of the Barracks were finished and the foundation laid. The work paused while the snow hit, but it only made for more reveling Elves. Oiolairë and the other Sindar found it amusing, as the Silvans chased each other through the woods laughing and singing while playing in the snow. For the moment, all of those who would live in the fortress stayed in the house meant for the workers. It was crowded quarters, a building meant for less than a hundred holding almost two hundred. No one minded much, it just meant little privacy and sleeping on the floor.

Thranduil had had to fight for himself on that one. Most demanded he sleep on a bed, and while he did make sure Oiolairë had one, he himself refused quite stubbornly and slept on the floor with the other ellons. The argument was somewhat entertaining, but at last Ortherion had stepped in, snorting. "Look, he's not going to sleep on a bed, even if you somehow make him, he will end up on the floor when no one is looking. I know him well enough, he will not budge."

The ones arguing with the king glanced at Thranduil, eyes narrowing. Thranduil had crossed his arms and planted himself on the floor. Ortherion had then rolled his eyes and walked away. All in all, it was an interesting day.

Then work continued, always pausing for a snowstorm. Ortherion was rather encouraged, at least in this moment, most of his warriors got along wonderfully, the few disputes they did have were relatively easily settled.

This would, in fact, become a future quality that remained. While Greenwood would have troubles and problems beyond imagining, their loyalty and fondness for each other was the one thing that stayed true. There were a few rogues, there always were, but that was a few and far in between occurrence, especially with Elves being a good people in general.

It was almost a year later that the fortress was finished in its most basic form. By then, Daugion had the full one hundred needed to fill the Guard, and the first few he had picked were a quarter of the way through training. Having built amazing teamwork and trust, the warriors were now beginning training as actual warriors. Because of having to quarry, simple muscle building exercises were no longer necessary. And as they begun at stage one, even deeper levels of hope were put into them.

The fortress continued to be worked on, but the majority of the workers had been sent home with its basic completion. Everything else was simply detail, and that could be done with a few artisans slowly over time.

Having moved into the castle, the small Royal family had insisted on having little furniture now, as it would not increase until the permanent Palace was built. This annoyed a few Council members, but was at least accepted. Everyone breathed easier as well now that they could actually eat in the fortress.

The government was also running more smoothly, as they were hoping. The twenty heads of the Houses had proven that for now they were capable, and none seemed to be opposed to their rule. The Generals were the same, but Thranduil and most of those in charge knew that anyway, only the warriors had to be convinced. It seemed they were, and they soon gave the same respect to those Generals as they had to their king. As for the Council members, the Silvans had looked to these twenty for years as their leaders. As for Thranduil, nothing had changed except for perhaps an even deeper sense of loyalty, and for those closest to him, love in the form that only a people could truly love a good leader.

In either case, with the government surprisingly stable, the only thing left was to wait on the army. Thranduil, however, was more hesitant. "Look," he said, "The government is stable because it just formed, we need to wait, make sure this is not a fluke. The army training gives us that time. Give it ten years, at least in terms of government, and then we can send architects and such to start drawing plans, but give it even more time after that. Wait for the army to have at least a majority trained fully. We will need protection for those moving, and for those working as well. Plans are one thing, but wait, we have no need of hurry."

The others slowly agreed, but even though they were hesitant, they heard the wisdom in Thranduil's words.

* * *

A few months after that, the Silvans reported that from the trees there were signs of a delegation approaching. As a week went by, it seemed it had strange banners. Thranduil glanced out the window and then smiled. "It's Imladris." He said. Daugion lifted an eyebrow at him. "Elrond," Thranduil said. "Let them in." Daugion signaled at one of the hidden members who went quickly to let the delegation in.

Thranduil's smile widened as he turned to walk to meet them. As they walked, Daugion stepped beside him. "You are a king, remember that." Thranduil glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Formalities." Daugion said shortly. Thranduil glanced at him, hesitant before sighing.

"Fine," he said before continuing to walk.

* * *

Elrond walked in the door, looking around curiously as he saw Thranduil emerge from within the keep. He smiled, slightly noting Thranduil carried himself quite the same. "Mae l'ovannen," Thranduil said warmly, inclining his head slightly which Elrond returned.

"Hannon," Elrond said, still looking with bright eyes around the place.

"Would you like a place to rest?" Thranduil asked.

"No, not right now. We rested on the way."

"Then what about food?" Thranduil asked. Elrond laughed.

"Of course we will eat food, but only if you insist."

Thranduil smiled, "Come then." He said and as he turned Elrond walked by his side. "What brings you here?"

"You told me to come."

"That is true, but I did not think it would be quite so soon. What of your own venture?"

"We did not have to travel so far. It was quite easy and has a relative climate so we did not have to fight the weather. As I said, few came with me, barely enough to call it a nation. They practically govern themselves."

"I see," Thranduil said, "Well, we had a few run-ins with outlaws but nothing serious." Daugion snorted behind them. Thranduil glanced at him over his shoulder. "Well, relatively serious. I do not think we really fought the weather either, more embraced it then fought it. It made building easier with the cool to keep the workers from overheating."

"Does it snow here?"

"Yes," Thranduil said, "But it was not a setback, and the more vicious snow storms seemed to be rather enjoyed by those here."

"Were you one of them?"

"Of course not, I was stuck inside." Thranduil said, seemingly frustrated about that as well. It only made Elrond laugh again.

"You have not changed. Now tell me, what happened on your way here?"

"That," Thranduil started, "Is a long story."

* * *

Throughout the time Elrond was there, he observed the people curiously. Thranduil and the Sindar now seemed quite at ease among the others, and the others obviously looked on their king in complete loyalty. Most of those around him were the warriors anyway, but even the few everyday citizens that passed through seemed to watch Thranduil complete love that usually took a long time for subjects to feel toward their king. Elrond found it curious, until he started hearing the events of what transpired in the previous two years from other perspectives besides Thranduil's.

It also seemed that rumors had long spread of the particular incident with the Eagle that Thranduil as a general and Daugion as a leader of a few Silvans at the time had come across, and having heard of Thranduil acting wisely and with power several times in the past journey, the people had started off awed by him. Now Elrond realized, with that awe turning into love as Thranduil actually became king in a more real sense, it was only natural.

It also occurred to Elrond that he had never known Thranduil to do something and take a long time about it. Thranduil had started to pass his fellow warriors within one hundred years, something hardly done. Anytime he had been called upon to learn any skill others asked of him, he did it as quickly as physically possible. It seemed that theme continued to carry. He had been asked to become king, and he had now done it with surprising reception within the first two years of his reign.

Elrond again wondered what would eventually become of Greenwood the Great, with such a ruler and a passionate people behind him. It would take many adventures to find out.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy :) For reference, the story of that Eagle incident I keep referring to will be told in time, but it will slowly be pieced together until in one place or another I finally add it to a chapter in its full form. I have it written, but I am not sure when it will come out yet. But I hope you enjoy it when it does!**


End file.
